What Makes a Monster? What Makes a Human?
by xXKuroTenshi666Xx
Summary: Man will always turn on it's fellow man, even with monsters rampaging across the land. The Void. A strange force that was slowly eating away his Hell of a world and transported him to another dimension. At first it was Heaven for him, yet all to soon the madness of one man threw him into a Hell where the monsters were all human. Could he find another Heaven in this new Hell? ***MxM
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm not positive if this is in the right category, I haven't written for misc. before so I'm new to the category and subcategories. If its in the wrong place, let me know please so that I can move it. Thank you and sorry) **

**Hello my lovely little readers! I have returned! ^_^ As some of you have probably noticed, all of my previous stories are gone. I'm very sorry if you all enjoyed them, but I like to think I've grown as a writer and looking back at those stories; I just did not like the quality of them and wanted to start fresh with a clean slate.**

**So I've brought you all this! No it isn't fanfiction from an already established show or book, this is a piece of fanfiction involving a character that I made for a roleplay (the universe from which that they originate from belongs completely to the GM). I will basically be extracting them from that universe and putting them into ours, so to speak. It isn't very good, I'm mainly writing this for fun, but I hope you guys like it. If you guys have any constructive criticism please give it to me! **

**Anyway! Without further delay please enjoy!**

* * *

"…**ake…wake….WAKE!"**

The loud voice made their black eyes snap open and they sat bolt upright, sending the small black creature off his gray poncho clad chest and tumbling into his lap. They looked around with wide eyes blinking slowly seeing that they were surrounded by tall corn stalks. "The hell?" they asked themselves looking around, wrapping their arms around the imp as he jumped up and down happily, before lifting their hand to shield their eyes as they looked up to the bright blue sky to see to the positioning of the sun. It appeared to be about high noon.

"**Lucien awake! Lucien awake!"** he cheered, throwing his tiny arms around Lucien's neck and rubbing his head under their chin with a happy purr.

Lucien looked down at the small pitch-black creature with glowing white eyes, about the size of a house cat. "Yes Sunny, Lucien is awake." They muttered, setting the imp down and petting the top of his head, between the small almost spike like protrusions on his head that were his ears. He stood and walked on two legs, always slightly hunched with his long arms almost touching the ground; both his feet and hands where more like claw like spikes than actual fingers and toes. His body was very thin and it almost looked like he could be so easily snapped in two, while his head was slightly two big for his slender build. But to Lucien, the combination of a big head, small body and large eyes was somewhat cute. And he was so easy to carry around, though he could just as easily sink into the depths of Lucien's shadow and away from light like the others of his kind; but no. Sunny loved the sunlight and being very close to Lucien. It was the main difference between the imp and his kind, other than his very miniscule size.

But looks were deceiving, for though he was small he gave Lucien a mighty and awesome power.

Lucien rubbed Sunny's head absentmindedly as they allowed themselves to rest and think back to what had exactly happened before they awoke in this cornfield. Which was extremely weird, there should be no fields of corn anywhere near Beggars hand.

Beggars Hand.

A shudder raced up their spine as the memories came flooding back. In the city known for it's crime. It was all just one big slum and filled to the brim with refugees, thugs, thieves and all other kinds of criminals. It was truly a city meant for the undesired, or anyone that wished to escape the iron grip of The People.

But it was also the perfect place for the Unwanted, the rebel organization formed to destroy The People.

Lucien had been living perfectly in Beggar's hand for a month before it happened. They'd found a job that included food and lodging in return for work, had a co-worker that made them laugh and whom they considered to be a friend and their boss had been quite the character, a gruff but rather honorable man. Despite serving stew made from rats.

Then…on that day it all went straight to Hell. The People charged into the city, guns, Users and Wielders blazing. The Unwanted came out from their hiding and an all out war broke out.

All of the negative emotions in one point, it started to attract Them. It was only thanks to the powers Lucien had gained from Sunny that the two of them were able to survive. They'd run through the war torn streets, trying to find shelter, bullets whizzing past them, Wielders from the Unwanted striking at them, trying to kill Sunny who had been cowering in Lucien's arms out of pure hatred and Users from The People lashing out at anyone that didn't share their uniform because they couldn't tell the difference from a rebel and a civilian.

They remembered running through the streets and then suddenly being knocked down by a blast of water from a User with the ability of Hydrokinesis they'd gained from merging with their imp counter part. Lucien didn't know why, but that attack…It'd been the last straw for them and something inside of them had just snapped.

They remember rising up from the ground, looking down at Sunny and seeing the imp's eyes glowing brighter than normal before there was a bright flash of light and then…

Darkness.

"Then you woke me up here." Lucien muttered out loud, their raven dark orbs looking at the content creature in their lap. "Do you know what happened to us Sunny?" they asked, removing their hand from his head to make him focus, ignoring the clicks he made in protest. "Sunny. What happened?"

Sunny blinked up at them, tilting his head to the side. **"Attack."**

"Yes I know there was an attack." They sighed. "What happened to us? How did we get here?"

"**Voosh!"** he shouted, throwing his long skinny arms into the air before jumping off their lap and starting to spin around in a circle, yelling 'voosh' over and over again.

Lucien sighed again, pinching the bridge of their nose. _They_ were the only variation of _Them_ that could speak the human language, but they were not very intelligent. Clearly not intelligent to properly re-account what happened to them.

Sunny stopped spinning around and fell back on what was his ass, his head moving slightly from him being dizzy. He shook it off and blinked up at Lucien, seeing and feeling their frustration and incredible sense of being lost. His ears flattened against his head and he got on all fours while slowly approaching Lucien. He jumped up onto their lap and put his head under their free hand. **"I sorry."** He said earnestly with a purr, looking up at them, their large mouth pulled down in a frown.

Lucien smiled softly down at the imp and rubbed his head affectionately. "Don't worry Sunny, you did nothing wrong." The reassured, wrapping their arms around the purring imp before attempting to stand up. They stumbled a little, but caught a stalk and though it wasn't all that strong, it helped them to steady themselves on their shaky legs. "Whatever happened, it seemed to have been very taxing on me." Lucien muttered to themselves, taking a deep breath before starting to walk, pushing the stalks aside by hand for if their legs were shaky they had no idea how their powers were fairing.

Best not to tempt fate.

They hadn't walked for long before they heard the sound of a machine. A machine meant people and people meant from help. Though Lucien would have to be cautious, they had no idea where they were or even if they spoke the same language.

They jumped up to try to catch site of the machine, but when they couldn't jump high enough for a look they gave up and stood still as they concentrated. Steadily their feet rose up off the ground and the stalks around them began to shake from the unseen force of Lucien's power. They opened their eyes and stopped when they could just barely see over the tall stalks, their body hovering inches off the ground.

Telekinesis was a treasure among gifts. At least to Lucien, they were sure every User felt that way about their power gained from their imps.

Their eyes quickly took in the sight of a very large but slow moving green vehicle with what appeared to be spinning blades in the front. Tractor. They thought almost rolling their eyes at their own stupidity. They could see that the man in the small control booth had a small child with him, sitting in his lap and pretending to steer the giant machine.

"If there is a child with him, perhaps he is kind." Lucien said out loud before dropping down to the ground in a small crouch. They set Sunny down in their shadow and without another word, he slowly sank into their shadow. Lucien's shadow darkened for a moment before it returned to normal. They looked down at themselves, taking in the dirty and haggard state of their clothing and sighed. "Well, at least I don't look threatening…Besides the tattoos." They muttered, then bent down and gathered up some of the soil. They shut their eyes and rubbed the soil over the jagged gray triangle tattoo under their right eye that went to their cheekbone, then rubbed it on their left cheek and down their neck, concealing the tribal tattoo of the scorpion on their face and neck. The tail laid along their jaw, the stinger laying close to their mouth before traveling in a small arch and then down their neck to the body. The pincers were actually hidden under their clothing, it was just the tail and the body that needed to be covered in mud.

For extra measure, they gathered up even more soil and rubbed it through their short shoulder length almost snow white hair, the dirt turning it a dull brown though the bright lavender tips could still easily be seen. They pushed their dirty bangs from their eyes so the soil the hair was covered in wouldn't get in their eyes. After throwing some more dirt on themselves to even it all out they took a deep breath and nodded. _Show time._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The small radio in his hand beeped as he held it up to his mouth with his free hand, while the other one held onto his four year old son. He'd brought the tractor to a stop to speak into the radio and took out the keys to let his little boy play with the controls with no fear of him actually turning it on. "Jason this is Andrew from the field and seems like despite last nights storm there's no damage to the crop. Heh, the soil is barely even muddy." He said into the radio, releasing the button and listening to it crackled for a moment before a voice came on over it, _"Roger that Andrews."_

"Daddy!" his son suddenly said, tugging on his shirt to get his attention. "Lookit! Lookit!" he squealed, pointing out into the corn as it moved around before a person began jumping up and down, waving their arms in the air and yelling out loudly to get the man's attention. "That's one big goffer!" he said with a loud giggle.

Andrew put a hand on his sons' head and shushing him so he could hear the person.

"Please…Help…Me!" they were shouting as they jumped up and down.

Andrew brought the radio to his mouth and spoke quickly, "Jason we got a straggler in the fields. I repeat we've got a straggler in the field."

"_What?"_ Jason's voice crackled. _"Oh boy, uh, bring them in then? Just be careful."_

"Don't have to tell me. Bring the truck out, make sure you drive through the path the tractor made this time." Andrew muttered setting the radio down and cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Come on closer!" He moved his son and started to climb down the ladder on the side of the truck. "Trevor keep a hold of that radio alright?"

"Okay daddy." He said picking up the radio and pushing the button. "Hiya Jason, daddy is gonna talk to the goffer person."

Andrew walked a few steps before jumping back when the person stumbled through the crop and almost ran into him. "Oh jeez are you alright there?" he asked, putting a hand on the…was this a boy or a girl? He really couldn't tell. He put a hand on the person's shoulder and helped them to steady themselves.

They were covered head to toe in dirt, their clothes looked to have seen better days and they were huffing and puffing for breath like a dog on a hot summers day. "Trevor hand daddy his water." He called up and had to scramble to catch the plastic jug gallon. "I said hand Trevor, not throw!" he chastised before turning back to the bent over stranger that looked ready to collapse. "Here." He offered, unscrewing the jug and holding it to the person.

Dirty brown hair moved away to reveal a sweaty and dirt smudged face as well as pitch black eyes; Andrew had trouble finding a pupil they were so dark. Those eyes looked at the jug and they practically bugged out of their head. It almost made him grin, but this wasn't the time. "Go ahead." He said holding it closer to them. For an instance Andrew was reminded of a wild animal as the person looked to him then at the jug, repeating this a few times before taking the rug and tossing their head back , taking a few steps back as they drank the water as if it was their first time. Andrew pushed up his red ball cap watching them chug, wondering how they could do that without breathing.

Finally the person gasped and moved the jug away from their mouth bending over again, this time coughing and sputtering. Andrew patted their back until the coughing fit subsided. "Tha-thank you." They coughed, rubbing their mouth with the back of their dirty hand before holding the water back up to the man.

Andrew shook his head. "You can finish it. Just pace yourself." He chuckled before becoming serious again. "Now what are you doing in my fields?"

"I have no idea." They answered, yeesh Andrew couldn't even tell if they were male or female by their voice. It was so low and monotone. "I just…woke up here…I have no idea how I got here or where I am." They muttered looking around, the loss and confusion clear on their muddy face.

He took a deep breath. "Kid I think you have amnesia there…Great." He grunted under his breath, moving his hat up to scratch at his buzz cut.

_Well…That's partially true._ Lucien thought, watching the farmer as he struggled to think of what to do with them. _Wait this could work. If I play it right, then I can use amnesia as an excuse as to why I know nothing about where I am. Perfect!_ They thought. They didn't particularly enjoy lying, especially since it seemed like this man was genuinely kind hearted but they couldn't very well tell them the truth about themselves. Or Sunny.

"Do you know your name?" the man asked, breaking them from their thoughts.

"…" they pretended to think long and hard at the question before sighing and shaking their head. "No, I don't. I'm sorry." The apology was genuine, they were sorry for intruding upon the man and for lying to him.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." Andrew said quickly, offering them a friendly smile. "Come on, we can get you cleaned up at my house and maybe the police can help you."

"Really?" they asked, truly stunned by the hospitality in this man. "Thank you so very much." They said bowing slightly to the man, careful not to spill the water from the plastic jug.

"Well you seem like a polite…I'm sorry for asking this out right but are you a boy or a girl? I can't make heads or tails of it." He said sheepishly with a laugh.

Lucien looked at him startled, though not because of the question, but because they hadn't thought about how they would play this. They purposefully kept their sex a secret back in Beggars hand, annoyed the hell out of everyone they met, but they felt it was a safe precaution to protect themselves from The People. Here…Well Lucien could already tell that this seemed like a completely different place, how they got here they would probably never know. Point was…The People weren't here, there was no reason to hide their sex. _I'm already lying to him about everything else…sorta…It won't kill me to be honest here._ They thought, their grip tightening on the jug of water.

But Andrew took their sudden silence and small show of frustration as something completely different. "Do you…Do you not know?" he asked looking completely and utterly stunned.

Lucien looked up in surprise and felt heat rise under the flesh of their face. _Go with it._ They told themselves and slowly nodded their head.

"Hot da-I mean darn." He hastily corrected himself, knowing his son was listening curiously to their conversation. "Well…That's easy enough to check right?" he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

They nodded slowly and pulled the collar of their poncho away to pretend to look down at their chest. "…I seem to be male." He said flatly, releasing his shirt collar. "That was rather…embarrassing." He muttered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable after letting that piece of information known. "I was so preoccupied finding someone…"

Andrew shook his head. "No don't worry about it. It's understandable, I mean I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."

Lucien looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

Both of their heads turned to behind the tractor as the sound of a vehicle pulled up behind it with a squeak of breaks and a crunch of foliage of the flattened stalks. "Come on that's Jason." Andrew said, putting a hand on his shoulder and guiding him through the small amount of stalks between them to the vehicle that had pulled up.

It was a white rather old looking truck, with dried mud caking the tires and a dry splatter of that mud was likewise on the lower end of the truck, which had a light dusting of dirt on it. The driver's side door slammed shut and a young man that Lucien assumed was close to his age, which was twenty-four or so, walked over to them, looking at Lucien curiously. "So what's going on? Trevor said something about a goffer person." He said with a hint of an accent Lucien had never heard before.

"…I look like a goffer?" Lucien asked looking at Andrew as he laughed and scratched his chin.

"Well. Trevor is four. Speaking of which I have to get back to him. Jason you take this fellow here to the house and get him cleaned up and call the sheriff to pick him up. He's got amnesia." Andrew explained to Jason before turning to the dirty and small male next to him. "Jason will take you to my house and then my wife will get you situated. If you're hungry just let her know." He patted Lucien's shoulder and coughed at the dirt that flew up from the poncho. "We'll have to figure out a name for ya though."

"Unless you like Goffer." Jason said with a chuckle, waving the young man over to him. "So…You're a guy?" he asked after they got into the truck, the inside matched the outside very well, being that it was dirty and a bit beat up; but Lucien hardly mined.

"Yes…why is that hard to believe?" Lucien asked curiously, wondering what passed for male and female in…wherever they were.

"A bit…you're a little small and your hair is kinda long and there's, ya know," he took his hand off the steering wheel and gestured to his own square shaped face. "Facial structure."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No!" Jason said quickly afraid he might have offended the stranger, but a quick look told him that the young man was only confused and curious. "You really don't remember anything huh?"

Lucien looked away and down at his feet, seeing bright eyes look up at him sadly from his shadow. "No…Not a thing." He muttered, the feelings of when he actually lost his memory bubbling to the surface after months of him repressing them. The loss, the confusion, the helplessness and the pure frustration and anger.

"Wow." He muttered as he pulled out of the cornfields. "I can't…I can't even begin to imagine how that feels."

"It is…Frustrating to say the least." He muttered, his grip tightening on his seat.

"Well don't get angry with yourself, I'm sure we'll figure something out for you." Jason said offering a supportive smile to the dirty stranger.

He blinked his pitch black eyes before returning the smile slightly. "Right, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"My god!" the exclamation from the woman made him flinch and he repressed the urge to run. "Jason you didn't say he was this bad."

The taller of the two males shrugged slightly. "I said he was dirty Martha. He's dirty."

Martha waved him off and ushered Lucien inside of the house, after he took off his shoes, his bare feet lightly padding on the hard wood floor of the entry way. He looked around the two-story house with a sense of awe and alienation. He'd never seen such a home before. It was so…so…warm.

He was so distracted taking in the décor and the over all feeling of the home that he tripped on the stairs and stumbled a little. "Oh are you alright?" the kind brunette woman asked him, reaching a hand down and helping him back up.

"I'm alright…I don't think I've ever been in a house like this before." He muttered looking around in wonder. "Or maybe I have." He shook his head and turned back to the woman with a small smile. "Thank you for opening your home to me."

She blinked before smiling back. "You are very welcome. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I think there's some clothes laying around that should fit you." He followed her to the bathroom and she left him alone in the small white and blue tiled room; telling him to take as long as he wanted.

Lucien spent a few moments admiring the simple bathroom. While he was sure it was very normal in this place, it was a foreign site to him. Especially after he'd moved to Beggars Hand.

Sunny rose from his shadow and jumped up onto his shoulder as Lucien stepped further into the bathroom, but stopped when he caught sight of the mirror and all but froze seeing the shocked dirty mongrel looking back at him. He'd never seen his reflection in such a clear mirror before. He hadn't really looked at himself both out of lack of any real interest and the shortage of surfaces to look into where he had lived. He didn't think he looked…so pathetic. But there he was, a short height, an oddly shaped face that made it almost impossible to discern if he was male or female, strange slightly narrow almond shaped eyes, his lithe frame appearing to be swallowed up by the poncho he wore and making him see smaller than he was and finally a set of pitch black eyes that were actually pretty common on Users…He'd just never seen them on himself before. Throw in the caked on dirt and it was no wonder these people were so ready and willing to take him in.

He was truly pitiful.

While Lucien was having this startling revelation, Sunny was having fun making faces in the reflective surface, cackling at himself as he did so. He stopped and looked behind him after seeing Lucien take a seat on the edge of the tub/shower he was supposed to be bathing in. Flattening his ears the small imp jumped down and slowly approached their human counter part, whom was looking at his hands. Sunny cooed softly before rubbing up like a cat against Lucien's leg. **"Clean, clean."** He said jumping up onto his human's lap.

Lucien looked away from his hands and down to the smiling creature. He patted his head and rubbed one of his ears. "Yes we'll get clean." He murmured before standing up, Sunny jumping into the tub and starting to look at the containers of soap lining the small ledge. Lucien undressed himself with his back to the mirror, not wanting to see the sorry state of his body. After his dirty clothes fell to the floor, he had to unwrap a few old bandages that were around his right arm and his chest and shoulder. Injuries he'd gotten two weeks ago from a crazed wielder that hated User's with a passion. He'd been lucky that he wasn't alone that day, or he would have surely been killed. All because he was a User, he'd done nothing wrong to the girl; gave her no reason to attack him. _I won't have to deal with that kind of prosecution here, so long as Sunny is quiet. _He thought staring at the dirty and bloodied bandages before letting them join his pile of dirty clothes.

He stepped into the shower, making Sunny move behind him, which allowed him to discover a small bag of what appeared to be toys. Lucien shut the curtain and stared at the knobs before him, slightly confused as to how to operate them. _Is red for warm?_ He thought and turned red one. The pressure of the water that came out startled him and he moved back slightly, blinking his eyes at the consistent and relatively strong streams of water gushing forth from the silver head. He put his left hand out under it and watched with fascination as dirt began to melt away to reveal very lightly tanned skin and the thin tribal tattoo that traveled from his thumb and wrapped down around his arm to his elbow like a length of chain.

A large smile spread across his face and he stepped under the water, tilting his head back and letting the warm water cascade down his face, neck and chest. A small huff escaped his smiling lips and then that huff turned into a chuckle until finally he was laughing. He didn't care if he was heard or Martha thought he might be deranged. He'd never thought such a mundane task like bathing could make him so happy, to the point that he felt like crying. He sensed that Sunny was startled and he turned around to look at the creature and the small mess he'd made with the toys he discovered. He opened up his arms and Sunny blinked before grinning and jumping into his arms, cuddling against his humans' damp chest with a content coo.

Eventually his laughter died down and he set Sunny down to begin cleaning himself. It took him a bit to figure out the different bottles but soon he was washing his hair and enjoying the scent created from the lathered soap. Next he washed his body, being careful of his scabbed over wounds that would eventually become scars to decorate his body. It was his torso and right arm that held most of his collection of different scars, all from his travels and his residence in Beggar's hand. He hardly paid attention to them anymore though. The reason his right arm was covered more so than his left was because that was what he instinctively threw up to block an attack with and his torso, well that was obvious, that was where people and animals went for the kill after all. There was some particularly bad scarring on his back from where a _It_ had jumped out of nowhere and attacked him. The large van sized creature had mauled his back pretty well before Lucien had thrown it off with a powerful blast of telekinetic energy. He couldn't see it but he knew that from his left shoulder to his right hip there were four large diagonal scars that the beasts' claws had left on him. The wounds had almost killed him, the only things didn't keep him from passing out from the pain was pure adrenaline and the primal need to survive.

Now and then some of his old injuries still pained him, but they were nothing more than dull aches compared to when he'd originally gotten them; especially when compared to the mauling on his back.

After he was clean, he stayed a little longer in the shower; shutting his eyes and tilting his head back; just letting the water flow down his form and enjoying it.

Sunny yawned, the warm water and steam making him tired. He slunk back into Lucien's shadow and the young man took that as a sign that it was time to get out.

He pushed the curtain to the side, looking down as he stepped over to the tub he looked back up and once again found himself frozen at the sight of his reflection. He had underestimated the condition of his body. He pushed his wet white hair out of his face, easily slicking it back so he could really take in his entire face now that it was clean. Hell he couldn't stop looking at the image before him; it didn't seem right. That couldn't be him. It was someone else.

Had to be someone else.

_Has to be…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ow!" Jason yelped when his sneaking hand was struck with a metal spatula, preventing his attempt to steal a grilled cheese sandwich. "Darn Martha you hit hard for a little lady." He said, rubbing his hand, his green eyes still zoned in on the platter full of grilled cheese sandwiches. The spatula smacked him on his head and he yelped again, looking at the smirking woman with a halfhearted glare as she spun her spatula around on her finger. "Mean." He pouted before grinning, running a hand through his short somewhat spiky chestnut brown hair. "When can I have one?"

"After that poor boy upstairs eats. He's gotta be mighty thin." She said going to the sink to wash off the spatula. "Take him those clothes over there." She instructed gesturing to the folded up jeans and light blue button t-shirt. "Behave." She winked with a giggle as Jason gathered up the clothes.

He laughed. "Oh I don't know he's awfully cute." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Not my type Martha sweets. I like 'em tall and broad in the shoulders." He winked before turning around and making his way to the front of the house where the stairs were. His large stature thundered up the stairs, with a light spring in his step as he walked to the guest bathroom. He knocked on the door lightly, "Hey buddy I got you some clothes here." He waited a few moments and frowned hearing nothing in reply. "You alright in there?" he asked again.

Still no reply.

Worry started to seep into his gut and he grabbed the handle. "I'm coming in." he warned before opening the door and felt like shutting it again once he saw what laid behind it. The stranger wasn't as thin as he thought, there was a little muscle to that body, but that wasn't what made his mouth drop open and the clothes fall from his suddenly limp grasp.

He was covered in scars. They crisscrossed and were scattered on his chest and arms like some kind of twisted work of art. Jason even saw a few scars that looked to have been made by bullets passing through him or grazing him. But the worst was on his back. Four angry red scars that looked like they were made from some kind of animal, there was barely half an inch of unscarred flesh between the wounds. He didn't even notice the tattoo's until he heard a strangled sound that sounded like someone trying to swallow down a hiccup. He spotted clenched fists before looking up at the freshly clean stranger, his eyebrows shooting up seeing him glaring at the mirror. It looked like the little guy was glaring bloody murder at his reflection.

Jason reached out and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention and to hopefully calm him down.

Black eyes snapped toward him and he saw a brief flash of fear in them before he threw his arms up to protect himself while stumbling backwards; yelling, "Don't touch me!"

Jason stood up straight and blinked a few times in surprise. "It's alright." He said gently, holding up his hands and slowly walking toward the shivering male. "Come on it's your buddy Jason, remember? I'm not going to hurt you." He explained softly, watching scarred and tattoo arms lower to reveal one black eye. It blinked and suddenly it seemed like he'd snapped out of a trance.

He lowered his arms and pressed his hand against his forehead. "I-I'm sorry…I was somewhere else." He muttered, leaning his back against the wall.

Jason flinched, honestly surprised that putting pressure on those scars didn't hurt him.

"Is everything alright up there!" Martha yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Jumping slightly Jason poked his head out to shout back, "It's fine! We'll be down in a bit!" shutting the door after hearing her hesitant 'alright'. He rested his head against the hard surface for a moment, letting out a slow breath, mentally preparing himself before turning around and looking down seeing that the other male was now sitting on the floor with his face cradled in one of his hands and staring down at the ground. Jason rubbed the back of his neck, slowly walking over to him and then taking a seat on the floor in front of him. "So…This is what you look like clean." He said with a small smile.

Black orbs looked up at him from under wet bangs before looking away. "I looked better dirty." He muttered softly. "I looked pitiful, but at least I didn't look so damned deformed."

"I wouldn't say deformed." He said, shifting a little so he could cross his legs. "Sure you look…different, but like my ma said, without different looking people in the world; it wouldn't be as interesting as it is. Personally I wouldn't have tattooed my face like Mike Tyson, but that's just me."

"…Who's Mike Tyson?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and letting his hand fall down to his lap.

Jason chuckled slightly and waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Point is, you don't look deformed. A little thin, but that's nothing that Martha's special grilled cheese sandwich's can fix." Those black eyes just stared at him blankly. "You gotta be kidding me. You don't remember what a grilled cheese sandwich is?"

"I imagine it has something to do with a grill, cheese and bread." He deadpanned in a monotone voice.

Jason put his head in his hands and shook his head before standing up. "Well get dressed and-" he cut himself off when he spotted the pile of dirty and bloody bandages with his clothes. "Are you hurt?" he asked with a worried frown walking closer to the shorter male as he stood up. His eyes widen spotting the scabbed gashes on his right shoulder, across his chest over his heart and on his right arm.

Lucien looked down at the gashes and poked the vertical one on his chest. "That appears to be true."

"Why are you being so calm about that!" Jason almost yelled, startling his companion.

"…" he stared at Jason before looking down at his scar ridden torso. "Evidently I seem to be used to it."

"Ugh, you're like a robot." The taller of the two muttered, slapping a hand over his face. "I think there's a first aid kit in here somewhere, sit on the toilet and no more poking your injuries." He said firmly to which the young man silently followed and took a seat on the toilet.

Lucien watched Jason for a few moments, rummage through the cabinets under the sink before looking away and beginning to hum without really thinking as he waited. Not to soon after that he began to sing softly under his breath, _"__Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi. Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni. Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na. Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku."_

Jason finally found the small white kit and pulled his head out from under the cabinets, pausing when he was about to open it and heard the muttered singing.

"_Juujika ni dakare sora aogu. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"_ feeling eyes on him Lucien shut his mouth and looked over at Jason blankly. "What?" he asked.

"What was that song you were singing?" Jason asked opening the kit and taking out what he'd need.

"I was singing?" He asked, a little surprised. "Huh…Not sure…Just kind of came to me, wasn't really thinking about it." He said, moving away a little when Jason knelt down next to him, his eyes staring warily at what was in his hands. "What is that?"

"It's called a disinfectant wipe. It'll sting but it will kill any bacteria." Jason said reaching out and gently rubbing the gash on his shoulder, making him hiss sharply. "Told ya." He chuckled, tossing the wipe into the trash can next to the toilet before getting to work putting a large bandage on it. "You seem a little paranoid."

"Wouldn't you be?" He asked, trying not to flinch as Jason wrapped gauze around his shoulder. He hissed again when the wipe swept over the gash on his chest, inhaling sharply. "Stings like a bitch."

Jason laughed. "Hearing swear words out of you is funny." He explained when the stranger shot him a small glare for the laugh. "There, lift your arms." He said after putting a bandage on gash over his heart. He started to wrap the gauze around his chest, but stopped seeing a small tattoo on the under side of his right arm, just above his (oddly hairless) armpit. "Huh, Saint Lucien?" he said out loud, squinting his eyes at it. "Strange little tattoo."

"That's the strangest tattoo on me?" he deadpanned, giving Jason a blank look that the young farm hand was beginning to believe said 'dumbass'.

"Hey I can snap you in half." Jason said with a shake of his head before studying the tattoo again. "Looks old. Lot older than your other tattoo's."

He hummed softly, knowing this was the perfect chance for them to start calling him Lucien. "What was it again?"

"Saint Lucien."

"…I need a name." he said lowering his arms when Jason was done and offering him his injured arm to give the same treatment. "How about Lucien?"

"Lucien?" Jason asked, making a face. "You want that for a name?"

He shrugged slightly. "Why not? I need one and I don't like goffer."

"I like it." The brunette grinned, his green eyes dancing with amusement.

"I'll call you goffer than." Lucien said smirking slightly and startling the other man. "That's what I thought."

Jason huffed and cut the gauze on his arm. "Well there, that should hold you over until the sheriff comes to get you."

"What's a sheriff?" Lucien asked curiously, standing up from the toilet and raising an eyebrow at the sigh Jason let out.

"You know the sheriff, the man or woman that keeps the peace? A police officer?" Jason said slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"Ah," Lucien grunted with a nod of his head. "Also talk like that to me again and I'll snap you in two."

The larger young man burst into laughter. "You? Snap me in two?" he said between chuckles, patting the counter as he bent over laughing. "Yeah right!"

Lucien's eye twitched and he walked up to the man, pressing his naked body against him, abruptly ending his laughter and looking him straight in the eye. "Wanna try it?" he growled, pulling him down by his shirt.

Jason swallowed, though not for what probably Lucien thought it was for. He put his hands on his arms and pushed him away from him. "Just get dressed." He said looking at anywhere but Lucien.

Lucien blinked watching him gather up his old clothes and bandages before leaving the bathroom. He looked down at his shadow as Sunny poked his head out of it. "Didn't think I scared him that much."


	2. Chapter 2

After he'd dried himself off and gotten dressed in the slightly baggy clothes given to him, he made his way downstairs, rubbing a small towel on his head to dry his hair. Hearing voices toward the kitchen, he stopped what he was doing and left the towel on his head like a hood. He stopped at the landing of the stairs and stared down the hallway that lead from the front door to, he assumed, the kitchen.

"-He's covered in scars and there are these big huge ones on his back. Honest to God those look like it could kill a person." He heard Jason's voice mutter. "And he's super jumpy, but I can understand that."

"Tattoo's, scars and jumpy. Anything else?" asked a gruff voice that Lucien hadn't heard before.

"His hair is white with purple highlights I suppose?"

"Hmm, sounds like a punk." Lucien made a face at the accusation. "Probably some city kids were out there getting high on something or other and left their buddy behind."

"Drugs can't give a person amnesia." He heard Jason shoot back at the other man. "Plus he's got some injuries on him, though they are pretty old."

"He could be lying about having amnesia."

"What'll you do with him Sheriff?" Martha asked in a concern tone of voice. "He's such a polite young man, I don't think he's as bad as you make him out to be."

_So that's the sheriff?_ Lucien thought. _I can already tell we'll like him._ He though sarcastically, looking down at his shadow and the smiling pair of glowing eyes.

"Can't be to safe this day and age. We'll take him to the doctors and give him a physical and drug testing. Then we'll find out if he really has amnesia."

"I think he does. He doesn't know so many things. Didn't know what a grilled cheese was or what a sheriff is. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw his reflection, it was like he was looking at a complete stranger. There is no way a druggie punk would be able to fake that."

Lucien decided now would be the time to make his entrance, pulling the towel a little more over his head and bowing it slightly to hide his face as he entered the kitchen. "Thank you for the shower." He said to Martha.

"Oh dear," she said before walking around the counter to him. "Take that off so your hair can…" she trailed off when she pulled the towel off his head and revealed his face and deathly white hair. "Dry." She muttered taking in the jagged tattoo under his eye and the scorpion on his face and neck.

He looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah…I know. I'm not very pretty." He joked with a small chuckle, plucking the towel from her hand and putting it back on his head. "Think this might go better if I keep this on." He said, spotting a big mass of brown and kacky out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face it and he came face to face with the owner of that gruff voice. The man looked to be in his late fifties, his skin very tanned and cracked with wrinkles like the desert. His hair was thin and gray on top with it being whiter on his side burns. "Hello sir." He said with a small bow of his head.

"Take that damn thing off and come over here so I can look at you." The man ordered, waving him over.

Lucien shot a look at Jason, Martha having gone rather quiet. Jason nodded his head and reached out his hand to take the wet towel. Mentally sighing he took off the towel, handing it to the young man and walking up to the sheriff.

The man looked him up and down, picking up his tattooed arm, then his bandaged and more scarred one. He reached up and grabbed onto his hair, making him hiss in discomfort as the older man pulled on it. "This isn't bleached hair." The man grunted, letting go of the damp hair and patting the boy's shoulder as an apology. Though it was the injured one so that just made him hiss and grab onto it. "Ah, sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Lucien said through gritted teeth as he waited for the pain to go away. "What's that about my hair not being bleached?" he asked curiously, wondering why that was such a significant observation.

"If I had a nickel for every time I pulled over a high school kid with bleached hair, I could retire." After a few moments of Lucien just staring at him blankly he coughed. "I've seen bleached hair, this ain't bleached. It's like mine." He chuckled running a hand over his head. "Meaning that it's this color because of high amounts of stress, not chemicals." He reached up and took a piece of hair at the end with the lavender color. "I imagine, that his hair started about this length," he explained, holding up just the purple tip. "And he colored it. Then it grew out and because of the high levels of stress or anxiety, it grew out white." He let go of the hair again. "Can I see your torso? Jason said it was scarred up mighty bad."

Lucien took a step back and shot a glare at Jason, whom looked away pretending to be innocent.

"Come on now. Ain't nothing to be shy about. I just want to see if my theory is right." The sheriff said looking at him in a critical fashion.

He fingered the hem of the shirt before looking over to Martha. "I think you want to leave. It…it's really bad." He muttered, not wanting to send the poor woman into a coma.

Martha frowned and looked at them before sighing and nodding. "Alright, alright. I have to get the laundry anyway." She said throwing her hands into the air and walking out of the kitchen, muttering something about 'men' under her breath.

Once she was gone Lucien let out a breath and took off his shirt, feeling far to exposed for his liking.

"You look like you've gotten around." The sheriff muttered, the expression on his face difficult for Lucien to read. It looked like disgust, but he wasn't sure if it was toward him or not. "Turn around."

Lucien shook his head and took a step back. "I decline." He muttered, balling up the t-shirt tightly.

"Kid either do it now or at the station with cameras." The sheriff almost growled.

"Cameras?" he asked, taking another step back. "What about cameras? What are the cameras for?"

Jason got up and slowly moved over to him, seeing that he was starting to freak out a little. "It's alright Lucien. Sheriff Billy here-"

"Billy?" Lucien asked trying not to grin. "You're name is Billy? I thought he was so intimidating, that just went out the window." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"It's short for William smart ass." Sheriff Billy grunted, standing up from the chair at the kitchen table. "Now show me your back or I'll tazor you."

Lucien was about to run but Jason kept him in place by wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "He's kidding Lucien. He's just kidding." Jason assured him, giving his shoulders a squeeze before slowly guiding him against his chest; both giving him some comfort and allowing the sheriff to see his heavily scarred back. It was nice to know that the man had about the same reaction he did to it, which was shock, horror and disgust.

"I hate you." Lucien muttered against Jason's chest, figuring out what he'd just done. Even if he did like the feeling of his head resting on a warm body and hearing the rather soothing sound of a heart beat it didn't change the fact the young man had tricked him.

"What was that? I can't hear you." Jason hummed, pressing his head against his chest and pretending to suffocate him.

Lucien grew irritated and tried to push away, but when that didn't work he simply stomped on the other males foot, grinning as he pulled away and jumped on one leg to nurse his poor foot. "Don't mess with the guy with the scorpion tattoo." Lucien chuckled, putting his shirt back over his head.

"I'll still snap you in two." Jason challenged, a playful grin on his face as he got into a mock fighting stance. "Come on, bring it girly man."

The sound of a chair scraping against the hard wood floors stopped their lighthearted banter and had them both focusing on the sheriff. "Son, come here." He said, waving Lucien over and putting a hand on his uninjured shoulder when he was in reach. "I don't think you're in a gang, you don't have the right tattoos. In fact yours don't even make sense." He said gesturing to them as Lucien looked down. "But you may have ran with the wrong crowd in order to have the scars you do. Which would support my theory that your hair is so white from stress. Look at me boy." He didn't want to, but after a few moments he made himself look the man in the eyes. "We're going to go down to the station and run your prints to see what comes up."

"If he committed a crime," Jason said with a deep frown on his face. "They can't tri him for something he doesn't remember doing…Can they? I mean, what if he's a completely different person now?"

William held up his hand and Jason stopped talking to listen to him. "Or maybe he was heavily abused. We won't know until we get to the station to try and ID him."

Lucien had been somewhat fidgeting the entire explanation. He knew that they would find no record of him, but he didn't know what that would mean for him. What would they do to him? Would they lock him up? Send him away? What? It was all making him very nervous and he could feel paranoia start to creep up again.

All eyes snapped up when a pot from an over hanging rack suddenly fell off it's hook, ending the silence with a loud clang of metal. _Shit I need to calm down._ He thought, running a hand over his face as Jason went to retrieve the pan.

"Hmph, that was odd." The sheriff grunted, shaking his head. "Come on kid, let's get you down to the station and the doctors."

"Lucien."

"Pardon?"

He swallowed slightly before saying it again. "I'm calling myself Lucien until we can find out who I am."

"Don't like me calling you kid huh?" the man said with a chuckle as the boy shook his head. "Fine, doesn't change the fact that we have to go."

"…If I did a crime what would happen to me?" Lucien asked as he followed the sheriff through the house, looking back at the kitchen. Jason was standing there watching him leave with a sorrowful expression that was quickly replaced with a small reassuring smile and a wave of his hand. He blinked but waved back as well out of courtesy.

"If you committed a crime," the sheriff explained, making Lucien pay attention to him. "You would be sent to trial for it and if your found guilty you go to prison." The sheriff stopped when they reached the porch outside and turned back around to look at him. "Poor kid like you wouldn't last a day."

He stood up straight, anxiety seeping into his stomach as he reluctantly continued to follow the man to his car after pulling on his dirty shoes. "Wh-what does that mean?" he asked nervously, hating that his voice was so shakily lately.

The sheriff stopped when they were at his cruiser, rubbing his eyes clearly not wanting to explain it. "They'd throw you around, beat you up and maybe even…Well you know."

"Clearly I don't!" he almost shouted, now borderline freaking out.

"You don't calm down now I won't tell you." The man warned firmly.

Lucien glared at him for a moment before shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. He did this a few times until he felt that he was calm and he opened his eyes again. "I'm calm."

"Good. Because they'd rape you."

It felt like his stomach drop into his shoes. "R-rape? As in they'd put their?"

"Yep."

"In my?"

"Yep."

"Oh…Is that all?" he asked with a nervous smile before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was awoken with by a firm shake of his shoulders and his instincts kicked in. He jerked and lashed out, his target moving out of the way and he quickly found himself on the cold hard floor. "Ugh."

"How'd that feel?" the gruff voice of the sheriff asked him, sounding a little amused.

"Wonderful. Want to try it?" he asked with a groan, rolling onto his back and blinking his eyes against the bright florescent lighting beating into his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, holding up his hand to block the light; his eyebrows shooting up seeing some kind of black substance on his fingers. "What is on my fingers?"

"Same thing that's on your face. Apparently you touch your face a lot in your sleep. It's ink. We took your prints while you were asleep." The man said, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and using that to pull him back onto his feet. "Ha! You're so light I can carry you around like this." He said with a laugh, tugging on his shirt.

"Am I allowed to hit police?" He asked, letting his face show just how annoyed he was with his lips set in a scowl and his eyebrow twitching.

"Nope, assault of a police officer is a felony." The sheriff huffed, still chuckling.

"Damn." Lucien grunted, looking away to study his surroundings. There was a large window above the bench he had apparently been sleeping on and he could see the entire building. It seemed like it was mostly open office space and people similarly clad like the sheriff bustling about. "How long was I asleep?"

"'Bout an hour." The man answered, rubbing his chin as he studied Lucien's reaction to all of the police. "We need to document all of your scars and injuries though."

Lucien looked back at him over his shoulder with a frown, not liking the sound of that. "Why?"

"It's what we do with victims of abuse." He answered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Until we find out who you are, on the records you'll officially be referred to as a John Doe. But of course off the records people can call you Lucien." He explained walking him out of his office and through the station.

"What do you mean John Doe?" he asked with his frown deepening, never having heard that term before.

William sighed slightly. "John Doe is what we call unidentified males, Jane Doe is for females…Usually it's a term used for the dead."

"So it's as if I'm dead?" he asked. "That's…Saddening."

The older man simply nodded. "It is rather sad, but that's just how life is sometimes." He said opening the door to a small concrete room, a camera on a tripod sitting close to the wall. "Would you be more comfortable if a man or woman did this?" he asked as Lucien stepped into the room.

"I'd be more comfortable if we didn't do this." He answered running a hand through his bright white locks, blinking at how soft if felt. "But…I suppose a man." He sighed, his shoulders slumping a little.

The documentation of his scaring was even more agitating than he had thought. The room was freezing and the officer that was in charge of taking a picture of every scar and tattoo had even colder hands. He wasn't talkative, very business like and with the exception of giving him directions of how to stand he hardly said a word.

Normally Lucien liked that, but in this case it was extremely awkward for him. Especially when the man's hand had lingered a little to long on the scars on his back.

Then it was off to the doctors for a physical exam which included pissing in a cup, something that he found mildly embarrassing. He was measured and weighed, as well as strictly told to eat more to put on much needed weight. To which he readily agreed too.

But then came time for something called a prostate exam.

"So what's going to happen exactly?" Lucien asked, tugging at the flimsy paper gown he had to wear, jumping when the doctor snapped a glove onto his hand. "Can I decline this?"

"Don't worry. Everyone reacts the same to this. It isn't a lot of fun, but it has to be done." The doctor told him.

Lucien grumbled something under his breath before asking, "What did Billy say to you before I came in here?" he had saw the sheriff whisper something to the man, but he had no idea what and it was making him paranoid.

"I don't think you want to know." The man said. "Get up and turn around, feet apart and elbows on the examination table."

He blew at a bang hanging in his face before doing as told. _This feels so weird._ He thought, pressing his forehead on the table. "Oh shit!" he shouted, his head jerking up feeling the cold penetration of the finger.

"Did that hurt?"

"No but it surprised the hell out of me!" He yelled, glaring at the wall ahead of him and trying to keep himself calm. "Nmh!" he bit his lip when the finger moved around and pressed against his prostate. He pressed his face back into the material of the examination table, shutting his eyes and repressing the pleasant shiver that went up his spine.

"And done." The doctor announced, standing up and raising an eyebrow when Lucien sunk to his knees on the ground. "You alright there?"

"Fine." He grunted, running a hand over his head as he pulled himself back onto his feet and flopped on the table. "Give me a bit here. Didn't particularly like that."

The man chuckled, removing the glove from his hand. "Most men don't." he took a moment to wash his hands before going to the door. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here feeling violated!" Lucien yelled after him before the door shut and he pressed his head on the table again. "Fuck is wrong with me?" he asked looking down at his shadow as Sunny rose up from it. He shrugged at the question before sitting down and starting to scratch behind his ear with one of his hind legs. "You're no help."

Billy pushed himself away from the wall. "Well?" he asked the doctor as he approached.

"There was some scarring that indicate sexual abuse, but it is much older than any of the scars on the rest of his body." The man answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"Might be human trafficking." He muttered, rubbing his neck. "We can't find him in the system, not even for a missing persons report."

"What'll you do with him?"

"Well, the Lewis's found him. Andrew is always wanting to help out, maybe he'd be willing to take the kid in until we can call the feds or his memory comes back."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hi gofer person!" Was the first greeting he got when he walked through the door that night and Lucien blinked seeing a tiny, but happy and healthy child run up to him. He almost grinned when his mouth dropped open. "Whoa! Cooool! Lookit his face paints mommy!" He exclaimed, looking behind him as his mother walked into the entryway.

Lucien looked behind him when Andrew shut the front door and set down a small duffle bag next to him. "This is Trevor?" he asked pointing to the four year old as his mother picked him up.

"Yep, that's Trevor." Andrew said with a chuckle.

"Hi Trevor." Lucien said to the child with a smile. "My name is Lucien."

"Lotion?" Martha stifled back a giggle at her son's innocent attempt to say his name.

Lucien's eye twitched but he shook it off and patted the boy's head. "Nice try kiddo. I'm going to be staying for awhile, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah!" Trevor shouted with a grin. "Can you do face paints like that for me?"

"Uh, no my face paints are special and only for really big kids." He said after a small pause with a sheepish smile.

Andrew patted his shoulder and Lucien winced since it was the injured one. "Nice save there." He muttered with a small chuckle.

Lucien rubbed his poor shoulder with a small groan. "Does everyone around here like touching shoulders?"

"Oh I'm sorry was that the one that's hurt?" Andrew asked, giving him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it. If it happens enough times I'm pretty sure it'll just numb itself." He said with a small laugh.

"Jessica!" Martha shouted up the stairs. "Come down stairs and meet our guest!"

"That's your daughter right?" Lucien asked Andrew raising an eyebrow as the man let out a breath and nodded. "You seem exasperated."

"You'll see why."

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs he looked up and raised an eyebrow watching a fourteen-year-old girl stomp down the stairs and glare at him. "Were you the one that used my stuff?"

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"Jessica!" Her mother chastised with a firm look on her face. "Don't talk to people like that."

"But mom he used like half of my shampoo and conditioner!"

"…I used girls shampoo?" he muttered to himself, grabbing a lock of his hair and sniffing it. "No wonder it smelt so nice." He let it go and walked forward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I'm sorry for that. I'll try not to do it again."

She looked him up and down and made a face. "You're so weird."

"Ouch, my self-esteem." He said sarcastically, grabbing onto his chest before hissing. "Okay that was stupid of me." He grunted, forgetting that he was injured there.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something but shut it at the look her parents shot her.

"Apologize Jessica." Martha said firmly.

"But mom-"

"He said he was sorry for using your shampoo, now apologize for talking to him like that." Andrew interjected.

Lucien looked down when Trevor jumped on his shadow. "Careful, a little imp lives in there." He said with a smile. "His name is Sunny and he loves to tickle." He moved his hands toward him, but the boy giggled loudly and ran behind his father.

"See! He's weird! He's probably some psycho that'll kill us in our sleep!"

"Jessica!" both her parents yelled as Lucien stood up straight with a sigh.

_Oh I can tell this'll be fun._ He thought turning to look at the young teen. "I'm sorry that that is what you believe. My only intent is to pay back the generosity your mother and father have so graciously given me." He held up his heavily scarred arm for her to see more clearly. "It's not something I would take for granted." He walked over to the door and picked up the duffle bag full of hand-me-down clothes. "Come on Trevor I'll show you a magic trick." He said walking up the stairs, getting a cheer from the preschooler, pausing to ask Martha and Andrew, "If that's alright with you two."

"It's fine, we need to talk anyway." Andrew said, watching his son clamber up the stairs after their guest.

The guest room was easy to locate and Trevor wasted no time jumping onto the bed and asking to see the magic trick. Lucien chuckled and set his duffle bag down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Alright, alright, sit down first." He said and the hyper child instantly did so. "Okay, see my bag there?" he asked, pointing to the duffle bag as he moved to the other side of the room where the dresser was. Trevor nodded and Lucien held up his hand, more for show than actually needing to. The bag shook a little before it slowly began to slide across the floor, Trevor watching with his mouth wide open before it turned into a face splitting grin.

"Cool!"

Lucien chuckled and knelt down to open the duffle bag, pausing when he heard yelling from downstairs. He pushed his hand out and the door slowly shut until it was just ajar. "So your sister seems nice." He said, starting to put the clothes into drawers. He wanted to try and understand how this family worked, it obviously wasn't all smiles and rainbows all the time.

"She's mean." Trevor muttered, crawling up to the head of the bed and burying himself into the pillows. "And mommy and daddy fight with her a lot."

"Bet that's no fun huh?" he asked with a frown, shutting the last drawer and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Uh-uh." Came the muffled reply from the pillows. After a few moments he poked his head back out and made a thoughtful face. "Is what she said true?"

"That I'm a bad person?" Lucien asked, smiling slightly. "No, it isn't true. It's far from the truth in fact. I'm a very nice person."

"Really?" he asked, pressing his cheek against the pillow and staring up at him with such a bright and innocent gaze, something he hadn't seen in a child in a long time, that he couldn't help himself from softening his features and reaching out to ruffle the mop of brown hair on his head.

"Yes really."

He grinned and sat up, moving over to the bed and flopping on his lap to look down at the ground at his shadow. "Is Sunny nice?"

Lucien rolled him off, making him giggle even though it was his attempt to get some personal space. "Sunny is a bit like a cat. He's small and he purrs and he likes to cuddle. But he's a little scary looking."

"Even though he's nice?" Trevor asked in disbelief.

Lucien nodded. "Even though he's nice. Sometimes nice people look a little scary."

"Can I play with him?" he pleaded, giving Lucien big puppy dog eyes.

Lucien stepped on his shadow to keep Sunny from coming out. "I don't think so buddy. See he's sleeping right now."

"Ooooh." He said, making a face that made Lucien laugh.

He ran a hand through his white hair and looked back toward the door when he heard the arguing stop. "Come on, think it's safe to go back downstairs." Trevor held up his arms and Lucien frowned slightly. "You want me to carry you? I don't think-"

"Pleeeaaase?" Trevor pleaded, throwing him the puppy dog eyes again.

The User sighed before picking him up under his armpits and carrying him a little awkwardly to the door. "Careful, I have some owies." He said, grimacing as the added weight started to pull on his injuries.

"Otay." The boy mumbled around his fingers as he chewed on them.

Lucien pulled his hand out of his mouth while walking out of the guest room and toward the stairs. When he reached the hallway he set Trevor down and watched him run off to the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy Lotion did a really cool magic trick!"

He couldn't help but laugh hearing Trevor called him 'lotion' and pressed his head against the wall, shaking it slightly. He pushed away from the wall and made his way to the kitchen, stopping when Jessica walked in front of him, looking down at her feet instead of at him. "I'm sorry for saying what I said." She muttered, still not looking at him.

_That's clearly sincere._ He thought giving the girl a blank look. She looked up at him finally and scowled at the blank expression on his face.

"I said I was sorry."

"I know." He said in a monotone voice, walking around her and into the kitchen. "I unpacked all of my clothes. Thank you both again so much for taking me in." he stated with a small bow of his head.

"It's no trouble." Martha said with a smile, turning to the oven when it beeped. "That's dinner."

"Dinner?" Lucien asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You have to know what dinner is." Andrew said, shutting the fridge with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"I do." He chuckled, his eyes almost widening when Martha pulled a tray full of hot food from the oven. His stomach let out a very loud growl and he put a hand over it to try and silent it. "That smells really good. What is it?" he asked, leaning over to the counter slightly to get a better look at the food sitting in the glass tray.

"It's lasagna." The woman explained with a smile. "This is for the family." She said pointing to the tray, making Lucien blink owlishly as she pulled out another smaller tray from the oven. "This is for you. It's got everything you need to put on some weight."

"Lucky!" Trevor shouted, pouting up at Lucien.

He grinned down at the four-year-old. "Sorry, want me to do the magic trick again?"

"YEAH!" He shouted loudly, jumping up and down. "Mommy! Daddy! Watch this! Watch this!" he yelled pointing at Lucien.

"Must be some magic trick." Andrew chuckled after taking a drink of his beer. "So you do remember some things?"

"I think that if it's something I did a lot, subconsciously I still know it." He explained, tapping his temple. "Like I know this song for instance, either I heard it a lot or I sang it a lot to the point that it's just in there."

"Oh I heard on the news that there was this girl and she was in a coma, but even while she was in the coma she could still shoot a ball into a hoop because she was a basketball player. Her body was so used to the motions to the point that it was like instinct for her." Martha said, setting a basket of rolls on the counter next to the trays of lasagna. "The human mind is a very strange and wonderful thing."

Trevor jumped onto his leg and Lucien stumbled a little. "Do the trick!" he yelled, giggling as Lucien tried to walk with him on his leg.

"I think this is yours." He grunted, holding out his leg to Andrew, who pried the laughing Trevor off Lucien's pant leg. "Okay Trevor what should I do the trick with?"

"Um," he looked around and pointed to the basket of rolls. "That! I want a roll!"

"Alright I'm going to have to ask all of you to shut your eyes." Lucien said, walking over to the basket. He made sure they had shut their eyes and made it sound like he was moving around before telling them they could open their eyes. "Okay now watch the top roll." He said, pointing to the top one before holding his hand over it. Again just for show, the roll wobbled before it flew up into his hand. "Ta-da."

Martha laughed and clapped her hands, soon being joined by her husband. "That's certainly impressive. How'd you do that?"

"Now that is a trademark secret." He grinned, walking over and handing the roll to Trevor.

"Jessica!" Martha yelled, walking toward the stairs. "Time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" she shouted back before a door was slammed.

Lucien frowned slightly and turned to the man of the house who was doing a cross between a scowl and a frown. "I'm sorry, seems I've disrupted your family balance." He apologized, staggering a little when Trevor jumped onto his leg again.

"It has nothing to do with you." Andrew sighed loudly, rubbing the stubble on his jaw. "She's just at that age. I'm hoping it's a phase."

"Well I still apologize."

Martha walked into the kitchen with a shake of her head, pulling her black hair from its ponytail in frustration. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that girl. But that is neither here nor there. It's time to eat."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trevor mimicked the sounds of a racecar as he moved a toy monster truck up Lucien's back who was far to full to care that his personal space was being invaded. He was laying on the couch in the 'living room' as he'd heard Andrew call it and pretty much felt like he was going to fall asleep from the warm food that was sitting comfortably in his stomach and the couch was easily the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid on. He could hear the television on and he knew that Andrew was sitting in his own chair watching it, but he couldn't bring himself to pay much mind to what it was about.

Trevor moved his truck up to Lucien's head and frowned when it stopped moving. He tried to move it forward and his eyes went wide seeing it was stuck in his hair. "Uh-oh." He muttered looking around before running out of the room.

Lucien lifted his head to see what had scared off the boy, but figured it out when he felt a weight pulling down on his head. He pressed his head against the couch and forced himself to sit up, grabbing onto the truck and pulling it out slowly with a small grimace. "With that it's time for me to go to bed." He grumbled, setting the toy on the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that. I should have told him not to do that." Andrew apologized but Lucien waved it off.

"Don't be. I think by the way he ran out of here he knew he did something wrong." He said pointing in the direction the child had ran. "Good night and thank you again so much."

"You're welcome already, now stop saying thank you." Andrew huffed with a chuckle, making Lucien grin before he turned around and left to go upstairs. He passed an open room and saw Jessica sitting on her bed reading some flimsy piece of shiny paper. He paused looking into the room, and making a face at the bright hot pink walls that assaulted his eyes.

"What do you want?" the girl on the bed bit out, glaring at him.

"I was just on my way to my room…This is a bright color." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's that?" he asked pointing to what was in her hands.

"Uh, it's called a magazine. Idiot." She muttered the last part under her breath, flipping the page sharply.

His eyebrow twitched but nonetheless he didn't rise to the bait. "Right well goodnight." He said with a wave of his hand and walking the short distance to his room.

He gently shut the door but five seconds later it opened again and he raised an eyebrow at the pissed off brown haired girl standing behind it. "What?" he asked, wondering what he did this time to tick her off.

"Let's get something straight."

"Oh boy threats." He muttered rolling his eyes and walking to the dresser to get out designated nightclothes, something he found oddly amusing considering he usually just wore the same thing all the time.

He turned around hearing the door shut and just blinked at the angry teen.

"You stay out of my room," she began, pointing a finger at him and walking toward him. "You don't touch my stuff and when my friends come over you stay in here."

Lucien snorted before laughing. "Well aren't you cute." He said with a grin, waving her off. "Get out of here, I need to change."

"I'm serious! You better do what I say!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Or what?" Lucien asked, looking at her amused.

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a smug look. "Or I tell mom and dad you did _bad_ things to me. They'll believe me and you'll go to jail."

All the humor was gone from his face in an instant, but he wasn't nervous or afraid or even angry. He was simply uncaring. "You would lie to your parents and send me to prison when I've done nothing to you? Do you have any idea what they would do to me in prison?" he asked taking a step forward and making her take a step back, though she tried to remain confident. "You would really make an innocent person suffer like that? Just so you can have a false sense of superiority and control over a stranger that simply needed help?" he shook his head. "What a pathetic little thing you are."

"You can't talk to me like that." She growled, glaring at him harder.

"Don't like hearing the truth?" he asked, pulling a shirt out of the dresser. "Well that's to damn bad. See I'm an honest person and when I see something wrong, I don't bull shit it. You're an ungrateful spoiled little brat and you think that you are entitled to everything your parents have worked hard to give you so you can have a good life. You take them and their love for you for granted and I won't sit back and watch that when they've been so kind to me." He almost snarled. "You should be counting your blessings and thanking whatever God or Gods you pray to. Because if you were out in the real world, in reality, you wouldn't last a single fucking day." He said taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side. "_This is reality_." He stated lowly, pointing to his scar-ridden chest. "So I'm sorry that I need help. I'm sorry that I don't remember where I'm from or if I have a family somewhere out there worrying about me which is probably very slim. I'm sorry that I'm lucky to even be alive right now because obviously it's such a big inconvenience to you." He stopped talking seeing tears welling up in her eyes and her mouth pressed tightly as she tried to fight them back. "Fuck." He grunted, pressing a hand to his face. He quickly put on the fresh shirt and spoke again, "Look I didn't mean to make you cry, I lost my patience. Doesn't make what I said any less true just…just don't cry."

She sniffed and nodded, rubbing her eye with her hand. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured, her words catching in her throat.

"It's alright, just take deep breaths and calm down okay?" he said making a motion with his hands and taking a deep breath, Jessica doing the same thing shakily. They repeated that a few more times until she was calmed down to where there were no more tears in her blue eyes. "You alright?" he asked and received a small nod in return. "Good." He breathed in relief and sat down heavily on his bed. "I'm never having kids. To emotionally exhausting."

Jessica sniffed and laughed slightly. She stayed in her spot for a few moments before going over to the door and opening it to leave, pausing for a second. "Um, can I ask you something?" she asked, turning around in the door way and looking down at the ground.

He sat himself up and raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Do…do they hurt?" she asked in such a soft voice that he had to strain to hear her.

"My scars?" he asked, pressing a hand to his chest. "Well…Sometimes they do, but its more like an annoying little pain than anything that really hurts. That's usually when I pull on them because scar tissue isn't flexible compared to normal skin. But it makes me look tougher I think." She smiled slightly and he grinned a little. "Tattoo's won't send people running then the scars will. It's like saying, 'look at what I survived'."

"If you say so." She muttered. "But I think I'd remember getting hurt like that."

He shrugged. "The mind is a complicated thing. It'll protect itself from trauma the best way it can. Sometimes that includes making itself forget almost everything it knows."

"I just learned about something like that in my health class." She said, snapping her fingers as she remembered it. "Yeah my teacher did a whole thing about it."

"Lecture?"

"Yeah that!"

Lucien laughed and shook his head slightly. "You're a nice girl when you aren't threatening to send me to jail."

She blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "I'm really sorry about that. My problems don't seem so bad compared to yours."

"I wouldn't say that." He said, crossing his legs on the bed. "Just because I have some pretty bad problems, that doesn't make yours any less important." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to talk about them?"

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked with a blink of her eyes. "And wouldn't it be, like, weird to tell a stranger my problems?"

He shrugged again. "Sometimes that's the best thing a person can do if they feel like they can't talk to their parents about it and I'm not that tired. If I start drifting off you can just pinch me really hard."

"Tempting, but I should get to bed too. Goodnight." She said with a small wave of her hand, him doing the same before she shut the door behind her.

Lucien looked down at his lap when Sunny jumped into it. "Think I got through to her?" he asked the imp, while petting his head. Sunny just purred and curled up on his lap. "Again, you are no help." He chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason yawned as he pulled up to the Lewis household at the crack of dawn. He never would understand why Andrew would insist on starting work this early. _To be a true farmer._ He thought with a scoff before yawning loudly again. "Ugh, least the coffee is good." He muttered, pulling his jacket closer to himself for protection against the crisp morning air as he got out of his truck, which he seriously needed to get washed. He put on his brown wide brimmed cowboy hat and made his way up to the porch, spotting the lights on in the back of the house where the kitchen was.

Just like every morning the door was unlocked for him and he silently shut the door before making his way to the kitchen, tipping his hat at Andrew whom was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Morning." He greeted. "Glad to see that Lucien didn't murder ya'll in your sleep."

"If you were the one to put that thought into Jessica's head I will fire you." He scoffed, pouring milk into his coffee. "I think he said something to her though, before Mrs. and I went to bed she came into the room and told us how much she loved us." He said with a grin. "I like him more."

"He certainly seems interesting." Jason agreed, nodding his head. "So Sheriff couldn't find him in the system?"

"Not yet. He said he was going to broaden the search but being that the station is so low-tech he might call in the feds." He explained, pouring Jason a cup of coffee as well. "I think what he needs is a relaxing calm environment and maybe his memory will come back on it's own if he isn't jumping every five seconds."

The sound of claws scraping on the hard wood floor made Jason look down the dark hallway, frowning seeing something black dart up the stairs. "Ya'll get a cat or something?"

"No." Andrew said with a frown. "Might be those damn raccoon's again. Go follow it and I'll get the net from outside."

"You paying me extra for that?"

"I'm not firing you am I?"

Jason held up his hands and made his way down the hallway and up the stairs; spotting the black shape moving around in the darkness apparently sniffing at shut doors. _Weird looking raccoon._ _I don't even see a tail._ He thought squinting his eyes. He put his weight on the top step and it let out a loud creak. Suddenly glowing white eyes were looking at him, making a shiver go up his spine before it darted off into the only door that was ajar; the guest room. "Ah crap." He muttered quickly making his way to the room and silently pushing the door open. Bright white eyes glared up at from him underneath the covers at the edge of the bed. There was a hiss before the lump created by the body and the eyes suddenly disappeared. "The hell?" he went over to the bed and lifted the covers up, only seeing a pair of long thin legs. He quickly put the covers down and directed his gaze to the snoozing Lucien, curled up on his side and taking up as little space as possible on the large bed.

He pushed his hat up further on his head, looking around the room in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_

"Nmh," Jason looked at source of the small groan and saw Lucien reaching out beside him in his sleep. "Sunny." He heard him barely mumble as he rolled onto his back and grabbed at a pillow, his face twisting into a scowl.

_Who's Sunny?_ The farm hand wondered, moving closer to better hear the sleep filled grumbles. _Maybe he'll say something that we could use to help identify him. _He thought, hovering his head close to the other males.

"Mn, don't go." Lucien muttered, his legs kicking out under the sheets. "Alone, no. Them…everywhere."

Jason moved away and frowned, starting to see the beginnings of a nightmare or a night terror. _I should wake him up._

"The People are coming."

_Or not._ He thought, putting his hands on the bed and leaning in again. _Come on Lucien talk to me. _

"Gonna get me…They're gonna get me!" the sudden raise of his voice startled Jason. "No! No!" he screamed, starting to thrash on the bed.

Jason reached out and grabbed his shoulders to shake him awake, black eyes snapped wide open and stared into his before pain exploded from his nose. "Aaah!" he shouted, covering his nose and stumbling back. "Shit did you punch me!"

"Jason?" Lucien asked, sitting up on the bed startled.

"Yes Jason! Holy crap you hit hard!" He yelled, leaning against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut from the pain. "I think you broke my nose!"

Lucien swore under his breath and got up out of bed quickly going over to him, apologizing frantically and trying to see the damage he'd done.

The lights outside of the room turned on and he could hear people waking up before the light of the guest room was thrown on. "What is going on in here?" Martha asked with a tired scowl, hair a mess and just tying her robe shut.

"I hit Jason." "He hit me!" the two males said at the same time, blood gushing down Jason's shut hand.

"For the love of God." Martha growled in irritation, turning to stairs seeing her husband making his way up with a net and sending her a questioning look. "Lucien hit Jason."

"Lucien hit Jason?" Jessica asked, standing in her doorway with wide eyes.

"It was an accident!" Lucien shouted, guilt seeping into his stomach when he finally saw what he'd done. "I am so sorry Jason."

After about ten minutes of confusion, they all ended up downstairs in the kitchen with Jason holding a now bloodied towel with ice on his nose. "He was having a nightmare." Jason explained, looking at Lucien, who looked like a kicked puppy at the moment. "I tried to wake him up and he punched me."

Lucien ducked his head down further than it already was. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking at his hands. "I didn't mean too."

Andrew had Jason move the towel aside and he looked at the injury carefully. "I don't think your nose is broken, but we should take you to the doctor anyway."

"Doctor isn't open this early." Martha sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"I'll be fine." Jason said standing up from the chair before stumbling back into it from a sudden wave of dizziness. "Oh crap when you hit someone you really hit them." He said to Lucien who just shrunk further into himself and muttered another apology.

"Way to go." Jessica muttered, glaring slightly at Lucien. "Jason is the only farm hand we've got."

"I-I can fill in for him!" Lucien said, his head snapping back up. "Please let me, I feel terrible for what I did."

"No, you don't know how to work the machines and I can't waste a day or two explaining them and training you." Andrew said firmly, annoyance and frustration creating a scowl on his face. "I can do it myself."

"Andrew no, your back-"

"What the hell else am I supposed to do? I can't lose anymore days. A tornado could blow through here any day and the crop will be completely gone." Andrew said, exasperation and stress coloring his voice as he almost shouted at his concerned wife. "We _can't_ lose the crop."

Martha looked over at Jessica and pointed down the hall. "Back to your room."

"Bu-"

"No but's! Check on your little brother when you're up there." She said firmly, watching her daughter leave with a huff before turning back to her husband. "The garage."

"Martha-"

"The. Garage."

Lucien watched from under his bangs as the married couple left out the back door and almost flinched when the door was slammed shut. It was silent between him and Jason, with him fidgeting before he muttered, "I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well." Jason said, moving the towel a little. "Sorry isn't going to help with the crop." He grumbled, looking at a random wall before taking a peek out of the corner of his eye at the white haired male and almost sighed at the way he was wringing his hands together and biting his lip. "You really feel terrible about this don't you?"

Lucien nodded his head a few times. "I do. I don't like hurting people. Especially when they've only helped me or were trying to help me. I'm-"

"Say sorry one more time and I'll punch you." Jason huffed with a shake of his head, raising an eyebrow when Lucien got up and knelt down next to him. "What are you doing?"

"Punch me." He said, looking up at him with a dead serious expression.

"The fuck is wrong with you, you little nut? I'm not going to punch you. How the hell would that help us?"

"I-I don't know!" he shouted, looking down at his hands, which were gripping onto the edge of Jason's seat. "I thought…It'd make us even."

The brunette let out a breath and put his free hand on the top of his head, ignoring his flinch. _His hair is so thin._ He observed, running his fingers through the thin strands of bright white hair. _But really soft._ "Lucien I'm not mad at you…Well I kinda am but that'll go away along with the pain." He began to say. "And I'm not the kind of guy that believes in an eye for an eye. Or a nose for a nose in this case. Besides I think you're beating yourself up more than I ever could."

"What can I do though?" he muttered, looking back up at him. "There has to be something I can do to help after I've ruined everything."

"Sometimes there isn't anything you can do to fix a mistake you've made." Jason said softly, rubbing his hand against the back of Lucien's head. "Wow do I feel a bump back here. Does it hurt?"

"Feels nice." Lucien hummed, pressing his forehead against Jason's thigh.

"Guess that's the hit that took your memory." He observed before letting out a sigh. "Alright I guess I forgive you, hard to be mad at someone when they're being this cute." He chuckled when black eyes shot him a confused look. "_But_ you owe me big time."

"Sounds fair." He nodded. "What do I owe you?"

"Hmm, I'll spring that up on you on a later date." Green eyes danced with amusement as the confusion increased.

Lucien huffed and looked at the back door. "What about Andrew? Is there really nothing I can do to help?"

"Well first stand up. Much as I like petting you it doesn't look right." Jason said with a chuckle, Lucien standing up with a small blush and choosing to lean against the kitchen table. "I'll still be able to work, just not as hard and see Andrew isn't as young as he thinks he is. I'm sure Martha will talk him into letting you help."

"Don't they have friends that can help?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"He does, but see he's a proud fellow and he'll want to pay everyone that helps him. The reason I'm the only farm hand is because I'm all that he can afford. Way I figure it Martha, the cunning little lady, will convince him to let you help and since you're living here it'll be a fair trade."

Lucien nodded. "I agree with that. Are the machines hard to learn?"

"Nah!" he said with a shake of his head, moving the towel away from his face and grimacing at all the blood on the towel. "Feels like the bleeding stopped for now." He muttered to himself before turning his attention back to the white haired male next to him. "You seem like a smart one. You'll probably pick it up in no time after I show you a little."

He stared at the blood on his face and slowly reached out to rub some off. "…I think I've done worse." He muttered. "No…I feel it in my gut, I have done worse."

Jason gently gripped his hand. "You were shouting in your sleep about people coming after you…Can you remember that dream?"

He shut his eyes tight and pulled his hand free from his grasp and pressed against his eyes as a torrent of emotions swirled in them. "I don't…I don't want to think about that. Don't make me think about it. Please don't make me think about it." He said under his breath, moving his hands to his hair and tugging on his thin locks.

"Sshh, now." He hushed wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him down to his lap and against his chest. "I won't make you think about it. Everything is alright." He assured him gently, feeling him shiver lightly against him. "You know your safe now right? Nothing bad is going to get you."

Lucien nodded slowly, pressing his face against his shoulder and holding onto the arm around his waist. "I'm sorry."

"What did I say about saying sorry so much?" he chuckled.

"You'd punch me." He said tilting his head back to look up at him better. "Are you going to punch me?"

"Course not. I think we've had enough punching for one day." Jason huffed with a laugh in his voice. "Honestly now I'm a little wary of you. I didn't even see a fist." He laughed as Lucien flinched.

"It was a reflex I suppose."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trevor giggled as Lucien was dumped down onto the couch in the living room, before being shooed away by Jason. "You look funny." He said to Jason with a laugh, who had a bandage on his sensitive nose. He'd gone to the doctor while Andrew, after being convinced by his wife, started to show Lucien the ropes to helping take care of and gather the crop. Fortunately his nose wasn't broken, but it was highly sensitive and he had a list of what to do and what not to do because of it.

Dark bruising was starting to appear at the corner of his eyes and there was a little swelling, but the ice he'd applied to it right after seemed to have stemmed the swelling.

Jason made a motion for Trevor to leave and the boy left with a snicker. "I thought you were tougher than this." Jason said to Lucien, taking a seat on the floor with his back to the couch. He raised an eyebrow hearing a loud stomach growl come from the small body. "Why didn't you tell us you were hungry?"

Lucien turned his head to look at him. "I honestly ignored it."

"You are one crazy little nut." The other male said with a chuckle.

"Hey," Lucien began sitting up, moving a little closer to him. "I was wondering, what's your accent?"

"My accent?" Jason asked shooting him a confused look. "It's called a southern accent. See I'm from Texas and that's a 'southern' state."

"…What's Texas?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay." Jessica said before slamming her social studies textbook open on the kitchen counter to a map of the United Sates. "This entire country is called the United Sates of America." She explained slowly motioning to the map.

Lucien nodded from behind her, stuck between focusing on what she was telling him and just completely devouring the grilled cheese sandwich he was eating. Trevor standing behind him and trying to imitate everything he was doing.

"There are a total of fifty states." She continued, flipping the page to another map of the US, this time with the state lines on drawn on. "These lines are the state borders."

"So we're in a state right now?" Lucien asked pointing to the ground, ignoring the four year old that decided to be his shadow.

"Yep, we're in a state called Nebraska." She said pointing to the state marked with a big NE. "Am I going to fast for you?"

"Little less sarcasm would be nice."

"Yeah would be nice!" Trevor repeated with a giggle.

Outside on the back porch, Andrew flipped on the light when it got dark enough for him and Jason to need it.

"I can't believe he didn't know that he was in the United States." Jason muttered, rubbing his forehead. "No I can't believe he's never heard of it. Can this really all be amnesia?"

Andrew took a swig of the beer in his hand and sighed. "Do you think he's lying about it?"

"I get the feeling he isn't telling us something." The younger of the two said, looking back into the house and at the shock of white hair. "But what it is concerns me."

The father of two ran a hand down his face. "What are you saying?"

Jason pointed a thumb at his nose. "He's obviously jumpy about something."

"Ugh." The man groaned. "I think he's a nice kid."

"I'm not saying he isn't a good kid Andrew." Jason said, standing up. "I'm saying that whatever he's hiding from us, could be potentially dangerous."

"It isn't like he's going to outright tell us." Andrew said around the lip of his beer.

Jason rubbed his chin in thought, looking inside before looking at Andrew. "…How old do you think he is?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't like this." Lucien muttered as the truck pulled up to a small brick building. Bars never interested him; hell he avoided alcohol as much as possible, which was pretty easy up until now. "Do I have to?"

"Yep." Jason said with a grin, turning in his truck to face his companion. "After a hard days work it's best to relax with a nice cold beer."

"I don't like beer." He deadpanned, giving Jason that 'you're a dumbass' look again.

He rolled his eyes. "How do you know? You haven't even tried it. Either you can come in with me or sit in the truck." He said while opening the door.

"I'm staying in here then." He growled moving his arms out from under his gray poncho, which he had to beg Martha not to throw away, and crossed them over his chest.

Jason rolled his eyes and shut the door, walking around the truck and opening the passenger side door. "Come on. You aren't sitting in here all night."

"I will punch you again." Lucien snarled, holding up his fist.

Jason smirked and reached over to unbuckle the seat belt. "Up you go!" he grunted, pulling the protesting male over his shoulder and carrying him away from the truck after locking it.

"God damn you! Put me down this instant!" Lucien shouted, getting the attention of those outside of the bar. "I swear Jason I will make you less of a man!"

"Hey all." Jason said to the regulars outside the bar casually. "Look what I got." He laughed, bouncing Lucien on his shoulder; who coughed and swore at him even louder.

"The hell is that?" a man asked pointing a bottle of beer at the fussing person.

"This is Lucien. He's the amnesia case that's staying with the Lewis's. Say hi Lucien." Jason said before turning around so Lucien could see the men.

"I'm going to kill this bastard." He growled, making the men laugh and increasing his annoyance. "Screw you all!" he yelled, flailing his arms about and kicking his feet as Jason pushed up the door to the bar and carried him inside.

Jason finally set him down at the bar and grabbed him when he tried to run. "Sit." He said, putting him up onto a stool. "Don't make me tie you up." He teased, wagging a finger at his face before pulling it away when Lucien tried to bite it. "What's your problem?"

"I. Don't. Like. Bars." The white haired man snarled.

"How do you know that?" The brunette asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I just do."

Jason hummed, patting his uninjured shoulder. "One beer. Try one beer?"

"…Is this pay back for the nose?" he asked warily.

"Yes and no." He answered with a grin. "Please?"

He sighed heavily. "Fine. One beer. I don't like it I'm smashing the bottle into your face."

"Violent!" Jason laughed, knowing he was only joking. "Hey Anthony! Get me a Corona and a beer that a first timer will like!"

"Coming right up!" The bar tender hollered back at him.

Lucien took this time to look around the dimly lit bar. Tables, booths and a back room that appeared to have two or three pool tables. It stunk, but it was definitely better than any bars he's ever been in before.

A bottle of beer was placed in front of him and he looked up at the bartender who was studying him and making the face that Lucien was accustomed to seeing when people were trying to tell if he was male or female.

"Who's your friend Jason? She's cute." The man, Anthony, said with a cheesy grin and a wink.

Jason snorted back a laugh. "This is Lucien."

"Lucien as in a guy?" Anthony asked with wide eyes.

"Yep!"

"I've been told I'm pretty." Lucien deadpanned in such a monotone voice combined with a very blank look that made it extremely comical. Well that's what he assumed when both men began to laugh hysterically.

Anthony was the first to regain his composure to reach across the bar and put a hand on Lucien's shoulder. "O-Oh god we are going to have fun with you."

"I'm afraid to ask what he means." He muttered moving the hand off his shoulder with a shrug and turning to Jason as he stopped laughing.

"He means that it's going to be fun watching drunks or just idiots hit on you then find out you're a guy." Jason explained with a chuckle.

"Fun for you perhaps but not for me." He said with a scowl. "Humans don't often like to be deceived, I imagine that if someone pops their bubble that I am a male they would take that frustration out on me."

"He's a buzz kill." Anthony grumbled.

"Jason I'd rather take off my shirt and make it clear to everyone here that I am male, than have you guys using me for a joke." Lucien said seriously.

The brunette rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, I'm sorry. But you know guys might hit on you."

"Then just let them think I'm a girl, I'll tell them to leave me alone and everything is fine. No punches and black eyes."

"Speaking of black eyes." Anthony piped up, turning to Jason. "What in the hell happened to you man!"

Lucien raised his hand and Jason made a grand gesture to him. "I accidently punched him when he tried waking me up from a nightmare." Lucien muttered into the collar of his poncho, still feeling guilty about the incident.

The bartender snorted before erupting into laughter. "Yo-you got clocked out by this shrimp!" he yelled, pressing his head on the bar. "Oh god that's funnier than the 'I'm pretty' thing!"

"I didn't find it funny." Lucien murmured, to which Jason rubbed his head making him relax.

Anthony eventually calmed down and asked, "But anyway what's the deal with your looks?"

"Pardon?" Lucien replied, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"Why do you look so…In between genders?" Anthony asked, waving his hand. "You ain't a fairy are ya?"

"I have no idea what is going on." He said looking at Jason completely lost.

"He's asking why you can't tell your gender off the bat and by fairy he means are you gay?"

"Oh…Well for my looks it's just the way my face is and my body isn't as healthy as it should be. I need to put on weight, both in fat and muscle. My sexuality…I honestly don't know. I've had more important things on my mind." He explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. That was true, back in his original 'home' he had much more important things to worry about than which sex he found attractive and it wasn't like in Beggar's Hand there were a lot of attractive much less trusting people to even try and start a relationship with.

"How can you not know?" Anthony asked with a scowl.

"He has amnesia Anthony. We don't even know his name, we're calling him Lucien because of a tattoo he has and it's better than calling him a John Doe." Jason said rather protectively, stunning Lucien slightly. "If you had amnesia would you be thinking about whether you like tits or dicks?"

"…Fine you got a point there. Sorry man." Anthony sighed.

"Why does it even matter?"

The bartender looked around before motioning him in close. "To be honest, in a hick town like this, people hear that your gay and it's like the fucking witch hunts. You can't even say the word homo without someone starting on a hate speech. Now me personally I don't give a shit. So long as it ain't in my face to each there own."

"That's…Stupid." Lucien said with his own scowl. "Surely not the whole town is like this."

He shrugged, wiping down the bar absentmindedly. "From what I've seen it's like that." He looked behind him hearing his name being called. "Well work beckons me, see you two later." He said before leaving them to attend to another customer.

Lucien looked away from the beer to Jason, who'd taken a seat next to him and was staring at the beer in front of him longingly. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed, rubbing his strong jawline. "Just a little pissed I can't drink beer because of this nose thing."

"Then why'd you get one?"

"Eh, for show." He shrugged.

"…Jason do you think I'm stupid?"

He looked at him surprised. "No, what are you talking about?"

Lucien smiled slightly and lifted his beer. "Alcohol is a great way to get information out of a person."

"Pfft! I have no idea what you're talking about." Jason snorted, looking away from him.

"I wish you would have just talked to me instead of doing something like this." The white haired male said with a sigh. "I'm paranoid enough as it is."

"Would you have actually told me anything if I asked you?" the brunette asked, turning to face him completely.

"Not right away! Maybe if I knew you longer and I could trust you then I would have told you what you wanted to know." Lucien said, pushing the beer away from him after taking a sniff.

"Well trust is a two way street there buddy." Jason said looking at him extremely seriously. "How can I trust you that what you're keeping from us isn't going to hurt that nice family you're staying with?"

Lucien rubbed his hand over his face. "We need a foundation for this trust thing." He muttered, tapping his finger on the glass bottle of the beer in thought.

"Agree with you there." Jason muttered, really wishing he could have that beer that was taunting him. "Hmm…how about this," he said looking at him again with a small smile. "I've seen you twice now at your most vulnerable."

"Don't remind me." He groaned.

"Listen you little nut," he chuckled. "I've seen you at your most vulnerable…What did I do those times?"

"…Comfort." He whispered. "I guess it's somewhere to start."

Jason held up his beer and Lucien smiled slightly before clicking his beer against his. "To the beginnings of a wonderful friendship."

Lucien chuckled before looking down at his beer and was about to take a sip when Jason told him to stop. "What?"

"Hang on." He grinned, taking out his phone and holding it up to Lucien. "Okay go."

"You call me a nut." He huffed, shaking his head before taking a sip and making the biggest pucker face he probably ever made. "Ugh, what the hell is this!" he asked, setting it down and pushing it away from him. "Somewhere there are hobo's making moonshine in a boot with trash and rat piss that tastes better than that." He said with a small chuckle as Jason cracked up.

"I promise it tastes better the more you drink it." He said after he was done laughing.

"That's not a promise that's a lie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi! Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni! Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na! Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na! Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku! Juujika ni dakare sora aogu. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"_ Lucien sang loudly, as Jason carried him through the bar toward the door on his shoulder.

"Wow he got good and plastered didn't he?" Anthony asked with a laugh. "What the fuck is he singing? Kinda catchy."

"I have no idea." He said, shrugging the best he could.

"_Inori no koe nado kakikesare! Opus transit in otium! Kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara! Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!" _

"Well goodnight Anthony. Say goodnight Lucien."

"Goodnight **–hic- **Lucien!" the young man said in a slight slur and a grin as he waved at the bartender before going back to singing, _"__Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii! La mortz est super nos! Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!_ …Wait, no that's wrong –hic-."

Anthony shook his head and went back to wiping down the bar. "_Penitenziagite. Penitenziagite." _He muttered to himself before blinking and huffing. "Now I'm doing it."

"Lucien I know you like singing but quiet down okay?" Jason said to him, pushing the door open with his free shoulder.

"'kay Jason." He said with a hiccup. _"Saa mite goran moeru you na sora wo. Saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo. Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na."_ he sang much more softly and Jason found he rather liked it compared to his much louder obnoxious singing. It fit him better really. _"Miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no. Shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi. Juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu."_

"Night guys." Jason said, waving his hand to a few others leaving the bar as well.

"_Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite!"_

"What's that kid singing 'bout?" one man asked, looking annoyed at the sudden yelling.

"I don't know guys just ignore it and let him enjoy being drunk." Jason said, opening the truck door and setting his happily singing companion in the seat and buckling him in. "We're going to go to my house alright?"

"_Ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni. Virtus migrat in vitium." _He continued to sing softly with a smile on his face and a bright drunken flush on his cheeks. _"Kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo. Nunc cuncta rerum debita."_

Jason shut the door, cutting off the signing as he walked around to the driver side. "Some people are happy drunks, some are touchy drunks and some are angry drunks." He said to himself getting into the driver's seat. "You turn out to be a signing drunk."

"-hic- I like Jason." Lucien slurred, his head rolling to the side and looking at him.

"Awe I like you too." Jason chuckled as he drove out of the parking lot.

When he got to his apartment, his shoulder was getting sore so he opted to carry the singing drunk bridal style. He set him down on the couch and tried to take off his poncho, but gave up when he fought him to much. "Alright, alright, yeesh." He grumbled, walking to the hall closet and getting a blanket for him. "You know they say a persons true self is revealed when they're drunk." He said draping the blanket on the now humming Lucien. "Apparently you share the same mind as Trevor."

Lucien chuckled and patted his head. "I like Trevor."

"He likes you too." Jason said, sitting down on the edge of the couch. "Do you feel sick at all?" he asked and received a shake of his head. Suddenly Lucien began to snicker and he raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I have a seeeecret."

"Do you now?" Jason asked, his other eyebrow joining the first.

"Uh-huh. I can dooo things." He said pushing himself up on the couch with a grin. "With my mind."

"Oh." The brunette muttered. He had thought it was an actual secret, instead it was just the random ramblings of a first time drunk. "That's nice."

"Wanna see?"

"No Lu-Holy shit!" he was going to tell him no, but he had turned around and the stereo behind Lucien was floating up in the air. It surprised him so much that he fell onto the ground. "You're…doing that?" he asked slowly, pointing a shaky finger at the levitating stereo that was almost touching the ceiling.

Lucien grinned at him and nodded his head, the stereo suddenly falling down to the ground with a loud crash when he let out a loud hiccup. "Oops, sorry." He said with a sheepish grin.

Jason opened and shut his mouth. It seemed like all thought processes had come to a complete halt and that included forgetting to breathe. So when his head fell back on to the floor Lucien blinked his dazed eyes at him in confusion. "Jason?" he asked, reaching out and poking his chest, getting no response. "Jason are you dead?" he questioned, leaning to far over the couch and falling off and onto the unconscious man. "Whoops!" he laughed, pressing his head onto his friend's chest. "Whew! He's alive!" his laughing slowly died down and he kept his head pressed against Jason's chest, shutting his eyes and almost humming at the sound of a heartbeat. His mind drifted until he had fallen asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing he was aware of waking up was the pounding headache beating like bongo drums between his temples. _Ugh, so this is a hangover._ He thought, making a face as he lifted his head, wondering why his neck felt so stiff. Lucien blinked his eyes seeing a stack of furniture in front of him, it appearing to be a make shift barricade. He tried to get up but felt his heart stop realizing he was tied to a chair. "What in the hell is this!" he yelled, pulling harshly at the duct tape binding his hands behind his back and tying his chest against the back of the chair. He stopped thrashing when his headache flared up and he groaned, hanging his head.

Hearing movement he looked up from under his bangs and blinked seeing Jason standing up from behind the barricade, wearing some kind of weird protective padding and holding up a metal broom.

"…What the fuck are you doing?" he asked blankly. "Untie me."

"No way. Not until you start talking." He said, his grip tightening on the broom in his hands.

"You have any idea how much of a dumbass you look like?"

"I don't care! Now tell me how you did that thing last night!" Jason demanded loudly, making Lucien flinch at the volume of his voice.

"What thing? What could I have done to make you flip your shit like this?" he grumbled, moving his hands around to try and get them out of the tape.

"You levitated my radio!" he shouted, pointing with the broom at the smashed radio.

Lucien tensed and muttered, "Oh shit." Under his breath. "See this is why I don't drink." He said louder and lifting his head to look at Jason tiredly. "I have telekinetic abilities. Now let me go."

"Are you an alien?" he asked pointing the broom at him.

"Are you a fucking idiot?" he deadpanned, his eyebrow starting to twitch. "I understand the barricade and the gear, but what the hell is with the broom? Going to sweep me to death? The horror."

"I-It was the best I got! Now start talking!" The brunette demanded again, fixing the football helmet on his head when it started to fall forward and cover his eyes.

"What do you want me to say! I have telekinesis and I'm not an alien! I just have it alright? I don't have any explanation for it!" Of course that was a lie, but it had to be said, if Jason flipped out this much just finding out he had telekinesis he couldn't begin to imagine his reaction if he told him that he was probably from another dimension. "Now would you please untie me! I feel like I'm going to puke."

"Did you lie about having amnesia?" Jason asked slowly walking out from behind the barricade.

Lucien sighed heavily and looked him straight in the eye. "No I didn't. I do have amnesia and stop being so damn jumpy. I can't use my powers with a hangover."

"…You really can't?" the other male asked, keeping as far away as possible and still pointing the broom at him.

"No. My powers require a lot of mental concentration and a clear mind. I have neither at the moment. Jason please untie me," he almost begged, looking up at him desperately and pulling at his restraints still. "I really don't like this."

The farm hand took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight. "Alright. Fine I'll untie you." He said after letting out a heavy breath, setting the broom against the wall and going over to the chair while pulling out a pocketknife. He cut the tape binding his feet to the legs of the chair, then the tape holding his chest to the chair. But paused at his hands. "You're going to hit me aren't you?"

"I was thinking in the stomach." He said, letting his head roll back and look up at him. "Did you have to freak out this much? If I wanted to hurt someone I would have done it already and I don't plan to hurt anyone. You saw how I was when I accidently blasted you."

"That was your telekinesis?" he asked in surprise before slapping a hand to his helmet covered head. "That explains why it was so hard and I didn't see a fist."

"I'm still sorry about that. It was a reflex." He muttered softly, bowing his head back down. "My emotions are linked to my ability. When I'm very, very scared or stressed it'll trigger itself, but other than that I have complete control of it."

"Is that why you're a robot half the time?" Lucien looked up at him and nodded. Jason was about to cut the tape binding his hands, but hesitated greatly. He stood up with a shake of his head. "I-I'm sorry Lucien but," he put the blade back into its handle and into his pocket. "I can't just yet."

Lucien took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking away. "I understand I suppose…I just thought you were better than that."

He frowned and walked back around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

One black eye looked up at him from under a mess of snow-white hair. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He said lowly.

The tension was suddenly broken by the soft buzzing sound coming from Jason's pocket. He pulled out his phone and swore seeing it was Andrew. "Damnit, probably calling to ask why I'm late." Without really thinking what he was doing he picked up the duct tape from the counter.

Lucien's eyes went wide and he tried to move his head away. "Don't you-Mmph!" the silver tape that was pressed over his mouth abruptly cut off his threat. _I understand that he's freaking out about this, but this is just over kill. _He thought while glaring bloody murder at Jason, wishing he could get himself free, but the pounding between his temples prevented it.

Jason ripped the strip of tape from the roll and tossed it aside before answering his phone, "Hey Andrew sorry I'm not there yet." He apologized, running a hand through his hair and pacing back and forth. "Huh? Oh no I'm fine! Lucien isn't doing to good after last night…Yeah he's got a hangover." He said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "I was thinking I'd take to day off and take care of him. Martha has enough to deal with and with Trevor running around it's not the best place for someone that's hung-over."

Lucien yanked on his bindings roughly, a muffled yell escaping through the tape as the chair tipped over and he fell down heavily onto the floor.

"Ah!" Jason jumped in surprise at the fall and said hurriedly into the phone, "He's puking, I gotta go!" he hung up his cell phone sticking it back into his pocket while going to Lucien's side. He was about to pick him up but stopped seeing his shoulders begin to shake. He hesitated for a moment before carefully moving away the hair that'd fallen over Lucien's face.

Teary eyes glared up at him before shutting tight and turning away to bury his face into the carpet.

Jason sat back on his haunches, a wave of guilt crashing over him. "Oh man…what the fuck am I doing?" he asked himself, running a hand over his face. He got back on his knees and turned Lucien's head back up and carefully removed the tape from his mouth. "I'm so, so sorry. I-I just-"

"Save it." The growl made him shut his mouth, his guilt increasing as Lucien continued to glare up at him. "I know. You panicked. You freaked out. Whatever the hell you want to call it. I was understanding at first, now I'm just pissed. Cut me loose and I'll fucking leave town, you won't ever have to see me again."

Jason reeled back in surprise slightly. "Hold on, I don't want you to leave town!"

"Coulda fooled me!" He snapped, wincing as the pain behind his eyes increased. "What the fuck do you want then? Huh?"

"I-I-I, don't know." The brunette said shakily, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want you to leave, I know that much."

"I want to be untied." Lucien growled, jerking his entire body as best he could. "I don't want to have a hangover and I don't want my damn secret to be known!"

Jason took out his pocketknife and leaned over, him starting to cut the tape. "I'll keep your secret. I won't tell a soul." He said as he sawed the tape away.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm serious!" The brunette shouted, finished cutting the tape and helping Lucien to sit up away from the chair until the other male slapped his hands away from him. "I promise I'll keep your secret."

"That's a lie." Lucien sneered, not looking at him as he tried to stand up. He let out an 'oof' when he was pulled back down and pinned to the floor, Jason hovering over him and green eyes stared straight into black.

"I promise, I swear on my life that I will not tell one single soul about your…ability. I'll take it to my grave." He said in a very steady and firm tone of voice, never breaking eye contact. "I'm sorry for how I reacted to it."

Lucien remained silent for the longest time before turning his head to the side. "Fine. I won't leave town. But I don't forgive you yet."

Jason groaned and pressed his forehead against the small chest. "Great, I pissed off someone that could kill me with a thought."

Lucien rolled his eyes. "You clearly didn't learn about me enough yesterday when I hurt you." He saw Sunny's eyes appear in his shadow out of the corner of his eye and he glared at him, silently telling him to disappear again.

His eyes disappeared in time for Jason to lift his head with a sigh. "Well now what do we do?"

"How should I know? My headache is a fucking migraine now."


	4. Chapter 4

For a couple of weeks after that, Lucien and Jason kept their distance from one another. Jason still processing what he had learned and Lucien wanting to simply be left alone. He tried helping with the crop and while it was easy for him to pretty much shut himself off and ignore Jason; the brunette was not capable of the same thing though. For a while he would tell him constantly he was sorry, until it got to the point that now it was which was just an awkward tension between them.

But none-the-less Lucien still worked in the fields, the amount of time in the sun turning his skin a little darker and all the heavy lifting along with a healthy diet has helped him to pack on a little more muscle.

Honestly Lucien didn't think that he'd ever been this healthy before. It felt great.

Speaking of cooking, Martha was probably the kindest woman he'd ever met. For a while it was all pleasantries, but then she rather firmly told him wear not to throw his dirty clothes and he felt like apart of the family. So the pleasantries of being a guest were gone and he really enjoyed it. Andrew had taken the responsibility of teaching him about the different sports on television. No matter how excited the man got about it though, Lucien wasn't very interested in the actual sports. Rather he became fascinated by the way people treated it.

One day Andrew taught Trevor and him how to throw play catch with a baseball. Much to his embarrassment the four year old was a better catcher and pitcher than he was. He knew it as well and he liked to rub it into the older boys face whenever he could.

Speaking of which, a lot more of his toys were popping up in his room recently. Lucien was starting to suspect that the little devil was trying to sneak move into his room. The relationship between them was pretty much the same; the preschooler thought everything he did was cool. He burped once and Trevor tried to copy him, but all he got was hiccups.

His relationship with Jessica had grown, she didn't threaten him or talk to him sarcastically much anymore. She even introduced him to some of her friends when they came over. Though from how they looked at him with distaste and judgment, he understood now where Jessica had gotten that attitude from when they first met from. It worried him, it truly did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien quietly walked down the stairs, pulling his slightly longer hair into a low ponytail and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He needed to cut them so they weren't so irritating. He made his way to the light in the kitchen, repressing the urge to yawn from the early hour. He paused slightly seeing Jason leaning against one of the counters, his lips on the edge of the mug of coffee. Their eyes met for a moment before they both looked away at the same time.

Andrew felt his eye twitch at the situation and set his mug down with a loud clatter of the ceramic and getting their attention. "Okay I have no idea what is wrong with the two of you and I don't care to know. I'm tired of this behavior. Whatever is wrong, you two better fix it or I'm firing you and kicking you out." He ordered firmly, putting his mug in the sink before turning around and leaving the kitchen through the back door.

Jason set down his own mug. "Well…hard to argue with that."

"Yep." Lucien grunted, going over and sitting down at the kitchen table. It was silent between them for a few moments before he sighed and looked at Jason. "So are you fully alright with…you know what."

The brunette slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am…you still mad?"

"Nah, haven't been for two weeks." He said with a wave of his hand. "We good then?"

"I think we are." Jason nodded while lifting his coffee up to his lips and taking a long drink.

"Great." Lucien stood up and went to the coffee maker when he saw that it was finished brewing. As he poured himself a cup, it was silent again and still painfully awkward between them. "Why the hell doesn't it feel like we are?" he sighed turning around to look at him with a frown.

The brunette let a breath out through his nose. "I think I know."

"Well can you explain it to me?" he asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. "I know I'm still not holding a grudge."

"I know." He said, setting down his coffee again and walking over to him.

Lucien's brows furrowed in confusion, watching Jason somewhat warily as he approached. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled, grinning at the mock glare the other sent him. "But the good kind of freak."

"There's a good kind?" he huffed with a small smirk looking down into his coffee.

Jason nodded with a hum, stopping in front of him and gently taking a hold of his chin to lift up his face. "Can I try something?" he asked softly.

Lucien blinked feeling heat rise to his face. "You sure?" he questioned, knowing what it was that he wanted to try.

"Yeah, I want to and this way you'll find out if you like men or women. So…can I?"

He knew his cheeks must have been glowing. He'd never kissed anyone before. Well not that he could remember, though he could remember multiple drunks trying to kiss him and that hadn't been too pleasant. Obviously this was completely different, but it none-the-less made his stomach do flips. "A-alright." He muttered, soon after the word left his lips they were covered by Jason's rough and slightly chapped ones.

Jason gently cupped the sides of Lucien's head in his hands, keeping the kiss simple and chastise incase he didn't like it. After a few long moments he pulled away from his lips and opened his eyes in time to see black depths open as well. "So," he started, brushing his bangs from his forehead. "What'd you think?"

Lucien blushed brightly and looked down. "I-I liked it…Does that mean I'm gay?"

Jason laughed and patted his shoulder. "Maybe."

He frowned, furrowing his eyebrows as he lifted his head again. "Why maybe?"

"Eh, if you really want to know for sure we could try going out tonight." The brunette offered, his face not portraying how nervous he felt. He hadn't asked someone out in a long time. Not since he was kicked out and slowly made his way to here. Then he had to keep his sexuality a well-guarded secret from the people of this town. After being here a few years he was apart of the community, but it still was something very few knew about him.

The ivory haired male blinked, his blush increasing. "A date?" he almost squeaked, glaring at Jason when the man began to laugh. "Hmph." He moved his finger and the kitchen rug under Jason's feet was yanked out from under him. Lucien used his powers to make sure he didn't fall hard enough to hurt him, but he still fell on the ground.

"Now that ain't fair." Jason groaned, rolling onto his back. "I forgot you could do that."

"I can also do this." He said jerking his head to the side and Jason popped up back onto his feet with a small stumble. "See it balances itself." He chuckled.

"So is that a yes?" He asked while fixing his jacket after the fall.

"It's a yes." Lucien had to admit he was curious as to what Jason would do. He imagined they couldn't do like he saw couples date on the television being that the town didn't take very well to people who were attracted to the same sex. Besides that one trip to the bar all those weeks ago, Lucien hadn't been back into the town and he really didn't have much interest in going back. In such a tightly knit and from what he could tell highly religious community, someone like him walking down the street would turn heads and raise suspicion. It was a hassle he'd rather not deal with.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The door to his room flew open and he jumped almost ten feet in the air, Sunny who had been napping on his lap quickly slipped back into his shadow. "You scared the crap out of me." He said to Jessica, grabbing his wildly beating heart through his shirt.

She grinned at him and plopped herself down on his bed. "So…You and Jason?" she asked.

"Oh your mother told you about that?" he asked blankly, turning his attention back to the book he was reading. Which was actually the Christian bible, he had read just about everything else he could get his hands on in the house. The mythology and the legends in it were actually very interesting and he was tempted to tag along with the family to church to see in person how people worshiped this God.

"I didn't know you were gay." She said sitting up, still grinning at him.

"Evidently I am." He muttered, lowering the book to look over the top at her. "Why does it matter? Didn't you know Jason was as well?"

"Not until mom said you guys went on a date last night!"

_I knew I shouldn't have asked her about how to act on a date._ He thought, eyebrow twitching slightly. "I ask again. Why does it matter?"

"Because now I have two gay friends!" she squealed, clapping her hands.

Lucien sighed and shut the book with one hand, pressing it against his forehead. "I think I know where this is going. Jessica, Jason and I aren't suddenly going to become like the men you see on that little television show; whatever it's called."

"Awe," she muttered, frowning. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well that sucks." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. She shook it off and asked, "So how was the date? What'd you guys do?"

"It went well." He answered with a small smile as he set the book down by his side. "We just went to an empty field and did something called tail gating in his truck and we talked."

"About?" she questioned, egging him on to tell her more.

"Mostly him but that's because I don't know anything."

"Did you guys…you know." She asked with a big grin and a small blush on her cheeks.

He blinked at her. "No I don't know."

Jessica sighed and pressed her head against the sheets. "Did you hook up?"

It took him a moment to remember what that term meant before he said, "No we did not have sex. I don't understand why this is such a fascinating topic for you."

"Uh hello we live out in the middle of nowhere." She said lifting her head again and resting her chin on her fists. "Other than on TV I've never seen gay people before."

"I don't know how to respond to that." He uttered, shaking his head and picking up the book again. Jessica was about to leave but he stopped her before she could leave. "Jessica, you can't tell anyone that Jason and I are gay. Especially your friends." He told her seriously.

"What? Why?"

He waved her over and she sat down on the bed next to him. "You know how your town is like. How do you think they'd react to two homosexuals?" he asked, holding up the bible before tossing it onto the dresser.

"Not good." She said softly. "But it wouldn't be that bad would it?"

He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe not for Jason. He's very well integrated into the community, but then again people might see that as a betrayal from him and who knows what could happen in that case. Best case he'd be shunned and maybe threatened non violently to leave town."

"That's best case?" she asked him with wide eyes, her mouth dropping open slightly. "What's worst case?"

"That'd be me." He said seriously. "I am a stranger in this community. I have only ever been seen once in public, I look strange and I act a little anti-social. That plus me turning out to be homosexual and with how high tensions are from what Martha told me; well the town will need something to focus their anger on. Worst case is I get the living hell beaten out of me."

She gasped loudly, pressing her hands to her mouth. "Bu-but that's not right! You're a nice person!"

He reached up and rubbed her head gently. "I know, but that's how life is sometimes unfortunately. Thankfully it isn't something you'll ever have to deal with." He said with a soft smile before frowning seeing tears gathering in her eyes. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't meant to make you cry."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest. "I don't want you to get beaten up." She said muffled into his chest.

He stared down at the top of her head sadly before returning her hug, gently petting her long dark brown hair. "Don't worry I won't." he assured her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Nothing is going to happen to me, alright? I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. _"__Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi. Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni. Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na. Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku. Juujika ni dakare sora aogu. Penitenziagite. Penitenziagite."_ He sang softly, raising an eyebrow when she laughed slightly. "What?"

"You're always singing that song." She sniffed, pulling away from him and sitting up on her knees while rubbing her eyes. "And you don't even know what it means."

He chuckled and shrugged. "That may be so, but singing it always calms me down."

"You should go on American Idol or something." She laughed, making him roll his eyes. "Can you teach me it?" she asked after a small pause.

He looked at her surprised before his expression softened again. "I'd love too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Inori no koe nado kakikesare. Opus transit in otium."_ Jessica sang under her breath, tapping the eraser of her pencil against her bottom lip.

"Hey." The whisper made her look away from her notebook and to the girl next to her. Jessica knew her dimly, she was kind of a weird person, and always wearing goggles on her head over a red bandana and had weird cartoon characters on her bag and binder.

"Uh, yeah?" Jessica asked, wondering why she was talking to her.

"I'm Rachel." She said holding out her hand.

Jessica hesitantly shook it. "Jessica."

"I didn't know you knew Japanese." Rachel continued with a grin. "You kinda have an accent, but you sing it really well."

"Wait you know the song?" Jessica asked, suddenly very interest in the odd slightly portly girl, turning in her seat to face her better.

"Well I don't know the song itself, but I know Japanese when I hear it." She explained with a snicker. They both looked to the bell when it rang and started to gather their belongings.

"Do you think you can translate the song?" Jessica questioned, walking with Rachel out of the classroom. "A friend of mine sings it a lot, but he doesn't know what it means."

"Hai!" Rachel shouted with a nod of her head.

"Uh, hello again." Jessica said awkwardly, blinking when Rachel giggled. "What?"

"Hai means yes in Japanese."

"Oh…Very cool." She nodded with a grin. "Hey want to come over to my house after school? You can meet my friend and then we can get to work on translating the song. We can make it a surprise for him."

Rachel looked at her in disbelief. "Y-you want me to come over to your house?"

"Sure, why not?"

"U-uh wow, of course!" said chirped with a grin, adjusting the goggles on her head slightly.

"Why do you wear those anyway?" Jessica inquired. There were plenty of rumors floating around school, but she wanted to know straight from her.

"These?" she asked, pointing to them. "Because I'm a nerd like that." She explained with a laugh. "I do it to be a little different. Everyone in this school pretty much dresses the same."

"Well yeah but that's fashion." Jessica told her before looking at her watch. "I have to go to gym. Find you at lunch?"

"Sure! I'm hard to miss!" the other girl beamed. "Ja ne!"

"More Japanese?"

"Yeah, it means see you later."

"Then ja ne to you as well." Jessica repeated with a grin, waving bye to her slightly before they went their separate ways. "Hey Liz." She greeted her friend, seeing the blonde standing where she usually did to walk with her to gym.

"Why were you talking to goggle girl?" Liz asked making a face of distaste. "She's so weird."

Jessica blinked. "So? She's nice, she's going to help me translate this song Lucien taught me."

"Ugh the freak with the tattoos?" she said, wrinkling her nose and making Jessica scowl slightly. "You need to be careful Jess or their weird will start rubbing off on you."

"You make it sound like the plague." She muttered with a frown. "Weird isn't contagious and it isn't a bad thing. So they're a little different, what's wrong with that?"

"So many things!" Liz almost yelled as they entered the girls locker room.

Jessica repressed the urge to glare at her. "Well think whatever you want. I'm going to sit with Rachel at lunch so we can talk more about translating the song."

"You're going to sit with her?" the other asked with complete disbelief. "Ugh, it's like I don't know you anymore."

Her eyebrow twitched. "Guess that's, ugh, just your, ugh, problem then, ugh." She said while taunting the girls over use of the sound 'ugh'.

Liz glared at her, Jessica glaring back before they both turned away abruptly and walked to their lockers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow so your dad farms corn?" Rachel asked following Jessica up the stairs.

"Yeah, they aren't out in the fields today so Lucien is probably reading the bible in his room." Jessica told her.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "He reads the bible? Is he like crazy religious?"

Jessica laughed. "No, he's the opposite really. He's just reading it for shits and giggles." She explained, walking toward Lucien's shut door. "Lucien you in there?" she asked through the door while knocking on it. She blinked hearing a curse and then a thud.

The two girls looked at each other curiously before the door opened to reveal a very ruffled and panting Lucien. "Y-yes Jessica?" he asked rather shakily, trying to smooth his messed up hair.

Jessica snorted before giggling. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Yes!" Jason's frustrated voice yelled loudly from inside the room.

Rachel's eyes went wide, quickly putting two and two together. "Oh wow that is so yaoi." She said with a blissful sigh.

Lucien blinked at the goggle wearing red head. "I'm confused."

"Lucien this is Rachel." Jessica said motioning to the waving and grinning girl. "Rachel this is Lucien. Don't worry Lucien, she's a yaoi fan girl so she loves gay people." Jessica had been a little surprised when the girl revealed that to her at lunch, she didn't understand how anyone would like to see that but if it meant she didn't hate gay people then Jessica didn't care.

"Right on sweet manly love!" Rachel whooped, pumping her fist in the air.

Jason came up from behind Lucien and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I like this girl. Now if you'll excuse us." Jason said pulling Lucien back into the room, though with some difficulty since he was clinging onto the doorframe.

"W-wait a second!" Lucien squawked, blushing brightly.

"No way." Jason grunted and finally pulled him off the doorframe. "Ladies." He winked with a grin before shutting the door.

"Ach! Jason get off of me! I don't want to now!"

Rachel and Jessica looked at each other again before erupting into a fit of giggles. "Come on let's get to work on that song." Jessica whispered to her then turned to the door. "Keep it down you two!" she said through it before she and her new friend went into her room, still giggling slightly.

Jason looked toward the shut bedroom door, grinning hearing another door shut before turning his attention back to the flustered male underneath him who was glaring up at him. "Now where were we?"

Lucien huffed. "We're going to get in trouble."

"We're only kissing." The brunette chuckled, smoothing white hair out of Lucien's face.

"Yeah but Andrew isn't exactly comfortable with us right now." He said, turning his head to the side when Jason leaned down to kiss him. "I don't think he'll be happy if we hugged in his house, much less made out in his guest room."

Jason sniffed, pressing his face against Lucien's slim neck. "Alright, alright. Let's go make out in my truck." He grinned, hauling the smaller male easily over his shoulder.

"Ow! No! Put me down damnit!" Lucien shouted, pushing against Jason's back as the man walked out of the guest room. "Why are you so persistent!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The truck came to a stop in the same field that they had their first date in, the late afternoon sun hidden by a thin veil of gray clouds. "Smells like rain." Lucien said after taking a deep breath of the air.

"What?" Jason asked, bending down to look up at the sky through the windshield. "Weather didn't call for rain."

"I don't trust the weather stations." Lucien said with a wave of his hand.

"You're just trying to weasel your way out of this." He chuckled, opening the driver side door and walking around the front to the passenger's door.

Lucien opened it and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and shoulders when he hugged him around the waist. "I still don't understand why you're so determined for a little kissing." He murmured before Jason pressed their lips together.

Jason pulled away slightly to answer him, "Because it's been forever since I've been able to actually hold someone, to kiss someone and maybe a little," he waggled his eyebrows and Lucien huffed a chuckle. "Point is, I've been lonely and I'm sick of being single so I'm going to kiss you as much as I want. Got it?"

"Really doesn't sound like I have a choice." Lucien laughed before the sound was cut off by Jason's lips smothering his. He gripped spiky brunette locks tightly when he allowed a tongue to glide into his mouth and rub against his.

Without their notice the veil of clouds had quickly become mountains of dark gray almost black clouds, completely blocking the sunlight and bathing the field in an eerie glow.

They had to break the kiss when it suddenly began pouring on them. "I told you!" Lucien said with a laugh, pulling Jason into the cab of the truck who shut the door behind him. "I told you so, I told you so." He said in a singsong voice with a wide smug grin on his face.

Jason playfully glared at him before tackling him back on the bench of the truck and after smoothing damp bangs back kissed him again. He moved his mouth down to his neck, lightly nipping and licking the wet skin.

Lucien 'hmm'ed, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders to pull him closer. A shudder raced up his back feeling a hand slide up the back of his shirt and over his scars. "Wait." He muttered, reaching down and pulling Jason's hand off. "Don't touch those."

Green eyes looked down at him worriedly. "Do they hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, but they're sensitive."

"Alright." He sighed a little disappointed. He had wondered what the scars felt like since he first saw them. From what little he got to touch, they were very smooth and a little warm which he found extremely odd. But what wasn't odd about Lucien?

Lucien blushed slightly and moved his hand under the front of his shirt. "My chest isn't." he chuckled, reaching up to grab the back of Jason's head and pulled the grinning man back down for another more heated kiss.

Steadily a pile of clothes began to grow on the floor of the truck.

-.-.-.-

"Hey, isn't that Jason's truck?"

"Sure looks like it. What's it doing there?"

"Better go see if everything is alright."

The dark green jeep pulled off of the road and made it's way through the empty field to the white truck.

-.-.-.-

The sound of the heavy rain on the metal roof of the truck drowned out the sound of the approaching car. Jason sat up and leaned his back against the car door, pulling Lucien onto his lap. "Mm, think we're going a little fast?" Lucien hummed against his lips, running his hand through dark brown tresses.

Jason chuckled. "You bring that up now?"

The door opened from behind Jason and both cried out loudly when they toppled out of the truck and onto the hard ground in the freezing rain.

"Jason!"

The shout made the two of them freeze, Lucien glaring up at the three men staring at them in shock that was slowly evolving to horror while Jason looked like a deer caught in head lights.

Hastily Jason got up, forcing Lucien to stand up as well, pulling down the hem of his shirt to cover his naked lower half while Jason quickly fixed his pants and reached into the truck for their clothes; stuttering wildly for an explanation.

Lucien just glared at the men, turning to Jason to say something to him but found himself on the ground again with his cheek stinging. "Did you just fucking hit me!" he yelled up at the man who still had his fist in the air after a short moment of shock.

"Lucien no!" Jason yelled, grabbing onto the smaller male when he sprung up to his feet. "It isn't worth it! Calm down!" he said, pulling him toward the truck.

He blew at the strand of white hair sticking to his face and growled at the man. "Next time, don't be such a coward." He snarled before giving into Jason's pleas and getting into the truck with him.

The tires squealed for a moment before getting traction in the muddy ground and speeding off, Lucien looking out the back window and making the mud that flew up from the ground hit the men in the face and chest. His smirk of triumph was short lived though and he pressed his forehead against the cool glass for a moment before reaching down to redress himself, the cab of the truck falling into a grievous silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien waved his hand and the front door silently opened for the drenched pair. Jason wordlessly took off his shoes, Lucien doing the same before the two of them entered the household.

"There you two are. You both look like drowned cats." Martha said poking her head from the kitchen. She frowned seeing the sorrowful expressions on their faces. "What happened?"

Jason sighed heavily put his hands on Lucien's shoulders. "We were…found out." He muttered, guiding the smaller male into the kitchen. "The men that found us got so angry,"

"One of them punched me." Lucien said bitterly, reaching a hand up to his burning red cheek. "I wasn't even paying attention, he just clocked me." He growled, clenching his free hand into a fist, glaring down at the ground. "The coward wasn't man enough to do it when I was facing him."

Martha's eyes went wide and she pressed her hand against her mouth. "Oh no."

Jason put his hand over his fist and pressed a kiss to his temple. "We got out of there before anything else could happen." He murmured. "I…Don't think I should go home tonight. Can I stay here?"

The kind-hearted woman nodded slowly. "Of course, I'll get Andrew. Jason give Lucien some ice for his cheek."

Lucien sat down at the kitchen table, glaring down at the wood with a scowl on his face. _It starts again._ He thought, his face twitching in anger. _The hatred and the persecution. This time I can't freely use my powers though. Fuck._ He mentally growled, biting down on his fingernail.

He jumped in his seat when something touched the side of his head and he calmed down seeing it was just Jason offering him some ice wrapped in a rag. "Oh, thanks." He said softly, taking the towel and pressing it against his cheek. "This is a wonderful mess isn't it?" he asked with a bitter chuckle as Jason sat down next to him.

Jason reached out and gently touched his uninjured cheek. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

He looked at him from under his wet bangs with a small glare; though it wasn't from anger toward him. "Jason. I was punched in the face when I wasn't even looking. Hopefully you won't have to worry about this but it's a different story for me." He spat looking away from him. "I don't want anymore damn scars. Especially from a bunch of empty headed idiots that think a gay man is something to be purged from the world."

"I understand you're angry, but these are still decent people."

"Ha!" Lucien laughed with a snort.

Jason scowled at him. "Your attitude is really starting to annoy me."

Before Lucien could snap back at him he heard a set of feet thunder down the stairs and looked toward the hallway, seeing Rachel and Jessica enter the kitchen with grins on their faces and a piece of paper in Rachel's hand.

"Whoa what happened?" Jessica asked with a frown seeing Lucien pressing the towel filled with ice against his cheek.

Remembering back to their conversation a few days ago he put on a fake smirk. "Jason got back at me for punching him in the nose, but it was an accident. I'll live."

The brunette shot him a confused look wondering why he lied, though it was probably for the best. "What do you two have there?" he asked pointing to the paper.

"Oh right." Jessica giggle taking the paper from her new found friend. "Ladies and gentlemen! The mystery of Lucien's song is over!" she declared loudly, Rachel making over dramatic gestures behind her. "Turned out the song was Japanese. Rachel,"

"Yo!" she shouted with a salute.

"Helped me translate it." Jessica explained, handing the paper to Lucien. "It's actually a pretty morbid song."

Lucien took the paper into his hand and began to read the lyrics now in English. Slowly a sad grin began to spread across his face, soon followed by a low bitter chuckle. "Of course." He muttered shutting his eyes and gripping the paper tightly. "That's exactly how this situation will end."

Rachel fidgeted nervously while Jessica shot a confused look to Jason.

He sighed slowly, running a hand over his face. "Lucien…isn't feeling well right now."

"This is the part in the anime where someone snaps." Rachel muttered to Jessica, who nodded after looking Lucien over.

Lucien stood up with a loud scrap of his chair on the hard wood floor. "I'm sorry." He sighed, smoothing the paper before folding it up and sticking it in his pocket. "Thank you girls for finding out what the song meant. I'm…I'm going to go clear my head a little bit." He said, setting the towel of ice down on the table.

He walked toward the front door when Martha with Andrew in tow made it into the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Andrew asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lucien stopped, lifting his head and letting out a slow breath. "Outside. I need to clear my head." He ducked out from under the hand and continued walking to the door.

"Wait don't you want an-" Martha's statement was cut off by the harsh slam of the front door. "-Umbrella?"

Jason and Andrew followed after him, Andrew reaching the door first an opening it about to call out Lucien's name but it died in his throat seeing the young man was gone.

Jason came out behind him as Andrew walked out onto the porch to look around better. His gaze caught sight of a few footsteps in the mud and then a large circular indent that was quickly becoming eschewed by the rain. "Where'd he go off to?" Andrew asked with a frown.

He shut his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. But he'll probably be back soon."

"You think that hit kinda resurfaced bad memories?" Andrew muttered, rubbing his jaw in thought.

"Certainly looks that way." Jason answered looking up to the sky. "It certainly looks that way."


	5. Chapter 5

Warning! There will be a sex scene in this chapter! I marked the beginning and end of it with these:

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

****So those that don't want to read it can just skip over it! I hope you all enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Lucien slowly opened the unlocked front door, poking his head inside and looking around before silently entering and easing the door shut again.

The hallway light flipped on and he almost shit himself in surprise. He spun around, his wet muddy hair flying in the process and he let out a sigh of relief seeing Jason.

"Don't relax just yet." He said in a whisper, walking over to the wet and dirty young man. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"You really want a list of that?" Lucien shot back in a whisper as well.

"Damnit this isn't funny." Jason hissed. "Do you have any idea how everyone felt after you left like that? Or how disrespectful that was to Martha and Andrew? Don't even say you're sorry. That won't fix the mess you're in."

Lucien scowled up at him. "What the hell did I do? I didn't hurt anyone."

"Not physically! But mentally it was horrible." He explained, glaring back down at him. He looked up at the stairs before urging Lucien back outside. It was still raining outside, falling rather hard and the pitter-patter of it on the roof and muddy ground would perfectly cover their conversation. The porch light flickered itself on when they stepped out onto it as he shut the door behind him and turned back to Lucien. "You know this isn't hard just on you. These people I've known for years that I think of as friends and good decent people are suddenly going to turn their backs on me. You might think that's not as bad as physical pain, but let me tell you it doesn't fucking feel to good either." He said looking away and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "You know I was there for you when you were flipping your shit. It would be nice to receive some of that support and comfort from you, but guess that's to much to ask for from a robot."

Lucien wrapped his arms around himself, listening to him intensely as he tried not to shiver from the freezing cold. But he understood what Jason was saying and he was right. He hadn't considered the other's feelings in all of this, he'd let his emotions get the best of him. "You're right, I was being selfish…I'm sorry." He said softly, looking up at him with a small frown. "I know it doesn't help, but I'm still sorry…I'm here now though."

Jason sighed and hung his head. "I don't know if that's good enough right now." He muttered.

He looked down at his muddy feet. "I understand."

"Let's just…Get you cleaned up." He said slowly opening the door and watching him walk inside. "What the hell were you doing?"

"I…blew off steam." He uttered looking up at him as he shut the door. "Then I got lost."

He raised his eyebrows. "You got lost?"

Lucien nodded, stopping at the stairs. "Yeah the blowing off steam calmed me down and the getting lost made me think a lot."

"Good for you."

"Jason I'm worried about," he said before motioning upstairs to the sleeping family.

He frowned up at him. "What do you mean?"

Lucien sat down on the bottom step, rubbing his dirty hands together. "I mean they took me in and hired you…I don't know I was just thinking how this would effect them as well."

Jason rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about it as well. "Guess this just doesn't effect us huh?" he muttered, receiving a shake of the head from the other. He took a seat next to him on the stairs, his knee popping as he sat down. "What can we do then?"

Lucien shrugged slightly. "Defend them I suppose. That's all we can do."

He hummed with a nod of his head. "Yeah…Go take a shower, you smell like a wet dog."

He nodded before standing up, but didn't go up the stairs just yet. "Jason?"

"What?" he asked, looking at him while rubbing his face in exhaustion.

"I'm a bad boyfriend aren't I?"

For some reason the question made him chuckle. "While I wouldn't say you're the worst, you are pretty bad."

Lucien bowed his head slightly. "I'm sorry…After my shower if you want to talk I'll be in my room. If it isn't to late that is."

Jason leaned back against the stairs, stretching his back so it cracked. "I guess it isn't."

He smiled down at him before turning around to quietly going up the stairs. Maybe their romantic relationship was dead, didn't mean that their friendship was. Lucien liked to think he was in control of himself, that he had a handle on his emotions; but he really didn't. What's even worse was that when he'd been worrying about his own ass, he had completely ignored the feelings of the people that'd been so kind to him. It was what he was used to though, when things went to hell in Beggars Hand, he had to look out for himself and Sunny who basically was an extension of Lucien. But this wasn't Beggars Hand, this wasn't Queen's Hand and this wasn't the old world he used to know where everyone only looked out for themselves. He had to get used to that and fix himself to be less selfish.

He was surprised that no one had woken up while he was taking a shower, but he was rather glad. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his behavior just yet; he was far too tired to. But come morning he would be, hopefully.

He entered his dark room with a towel around his waist, shutting the door quietly before flicking on the light to get dressed. When he turned around he was surprised to see Jason sleeping on his bed, arms crossed over his chest and a light snore escaping him every few seconds. _Guess I took to long._ He thought almost sighing as he let the towel fall onto the ground and made his way to the dresser.

He heard shifting behind him but ignored it until a tired chuckle reached his ears. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Jason asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his hand over his face.

"No, just trying to get some clothes on." Lucien muttered pulling on a shirt. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Damn right you are." Jason groaned, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the light. He moved the pillow away when the light turned off and put it behind his head as he felt Lucien take a seat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Gonna make me talk?"

"Uh-uh." He said with a small shake of his head, running a hand through the others hair much like he did for him multiple times. "I'm just going to be here, like I should have been earlier."

Jason hummed and wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him more onto the bed so he could use the smaller male as a pillow. "Good." He shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but even with the gentle hand rubbing his head and the warmth of another body he couldn't. He sighed heavily and tilted his head back, able to make out Lucien's stark white hair in the darkness. "This isn't the first time this has happened to me."

Lucien blinked at the sudden statement but didn't stop what he was doing. "What isn't?"

"This…Coming out thing and people turning their backs on me." Jason said softly. "Texas wasn't any better than here really. I had a good childhood, grew up with loving parents that said I could tell them anything…So when I was 18 I told them that I thought I might be gay."

"They didn't take it well?" Lucien asked gently, draping his other arm around him to give him more comfort.

"My dad…he went nuts. Started screaming and swearing, then at one point he couldn't even say anything except for me to get out of his house. Told me not to call them, not to write them and not even to use the family name anymore. He was so angry…I was afraid he was going to get his gun and shoot me."

"What about your mother?"

"She couldn't stop crying to say anything or stop him." He answered, reaching a hand up to gently touch the one resting on his chest. "So I got out of there and waited until they left the house before going back in to get all of my stuff."

Lucien pressed his cheek against the top of his head. "I'm so very sorry Jason." He whispered, his other arm joining the first. "I can't imagine how that must have felt." The man grunted slightly and they descended into silence for a while, the only sound in the room being the rain beating against the window. "…Let me take the fall."

"Huh?" Jason sat up away from him and frowned at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me take the fall. Let the blame fall on me. I can tell everyone that I seduced you into trying to sleep with me and the Lewis's didn't know about my sexual orientation." He said smiling at him in the dark.

"Lucien…No I can't let you do that." Jason uttered shaking his head.

"Jason, I have no emotional attachments to this town besides you and the family. You all though, you have lives and friends here." He pressed a hand against his chest, over his newest scar. "Emotional damage is far greater than physical. I'm used to pain and I don't mind a few more scars if it means protecting people I care about."

The brunette pressed a hand to his forehead. "No one would-"

"They would though. If they're as religious crazed and uneducated as I think they are, they'll believe that a stranger with a mysterious past is perfectly capable of this." He stated, reaching his hand out and gently touching the others cheek.

He grabbed onto the hand when it came to rest on his face. "If anything I'm the one that seduced you."

"True, but no one needs to know that." The white haired male chuckled. "What do you say?"

"I say it isn't right-" warm lips pressing against his cut off his statement, he pressed back for a moment before pulling away. "What're you doing?"

"Seducing you." He said with a laugh in his voice, moving until he was straddling Jason's lap. "Then it'll be true."

"You're one crazy son of a bitch." Jason grunted, moving his hands off of the warm body on his lap and onto the bed. "I don't agree with that plan of yours and sleeping with you isn't going to change my mind."

Lucien frowned and wrapped his arms around his neck, moving himself closer to him. "Jason please let me protect you." He sighed against his lips.

"I don't need protection!" he said in a harsh whisper, grabbing onto small shoulders and pushing him back on the bed. "At least not this kind of protection. Not lying to everyone and letting you suffer."

"Could you handle that kind of rejection again?" Lucien snapped back at him, doing his best to keep his voice down. "Would you be able to handle the looks? The whispers? The harassment?"

"And you would?"

"Yes I would!" he hissed, grabbing onto the wrists of the hands hold him down. "I don't know these people Jason! I don't give two shits what they think of me! But you do, I can hear it in your voice and I can see it on your face. Jason the only thing they can do to hurt me is to hit me. I can handle that. If I can survive what made the scars on my back I sure as hell can survive a few punches."

"But you freaked out when that man hit you earlier."

Lucien let out a breath and shut his eyes. "Yes, I did. But that's because I was surprised. Please Jason, this is the only thing I can think to do to help."

"By becoming the town punching bag?" he growled, trying to keep his grip from tightening on his shoulders. "I can't let you do that! It ain't right!"

"Neither is you and the family being judged and persecuted when you guys don't deserve it." He said firmly.

Jason growled before letting the tension out of his body with an annoyed breath. "Doesn't matter what you say, I won't let you do it."

Lucien gritted his teeth in frustration. They were getting no-where with this argument except wasting time and energy on it. He remained silent for a long time, his mind trying to think up a solution to this problem.

Jason frowned down at him. "Why are you so quiet? Whoa!" he bit his tongue to stifle the sound of his surprise.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

He smirked slightly and continued to rub Jason's groin through his jeans with his hand. "That's why." He hummed, moving his head to the side to avoid being smacked in the face when Jason bowed his head down and pressed it against the bed.

"Damnit, this isn't going to change my mind." Jason grunted, his grip tightening on Lucien's shoulders.

He rubbed his nose against his hair, pressing a small kiss on the back of his ear before whispering, "I know."

"Aagh, fuck." He snarled, jerking his hips against the hand still firmly massaging his hardening member. "Lucien I swear." He struggled to say, trying to hold onto his anger but found it becoming harder to do so.

"What?" he asked with a small grin, slightly scaring himself with how much he was enjoying having this kind of power over someone. "I want to see if I really am gay."

He grunted lowly in his throat. "I'm serious. I'm pissed at you."

"Clearly." He teased before nipping at the shell of his ear.

Jason grabbed the hand on his crotch and slammed it down on the bed next to Lucien's head. Their teeth clicked together when Jason kissed him roughly. Ebony eyes went wide before shutting tight and wrapping his free arm around the others neck to bring him closer. This wasn't like before in the truck, it was light hearted and gentle then. Now Lucien didn't know if it was because Jason was angry or he was just extremely sexually frustrated or perhaps a combination of the two but it was much more need driven than anything else.

No tenderness, no foreplay; just lust and a primal urge that had to be fulfilled.

His sweat pants and boxers were slid down his waist to his thighs and he had to pull away from the kiss. "J-jason please go, nnh, slowly." He pleaded between pants, pulling his other arm free to wrap around his shoulders.

"Don't worry." He whispered wrapping his arms around the body beneath him after pushing his pants down enough to free his erect length. He pulled Lucien's lower half up onto his lap and slowly began to sink into the burning tight heat. "Fuuuck." He growled, trying to keep his voice down lest they wake up the rest of the house.

Lucien arched up against him, opening his mouth as if to scream but all that came out was heavy panting. _Shit! This feels so familiar!_ He thought, biting down on his lip to keep any loud sounds from escaping his throat as Jason started to rock into him. _D-did I have someone back in Queens hand?_ He asked himself, his hands gripping tighter onto Jason's jacket, small hiccups of sounds leaving his lips when the rocking turned into thrusting and all thoughts pretty much flew out of his head.

He found himself biting into the collar of the brunette's jacket to muffle his voice. Any pain that he may have felt was long gone and replaced with a searing pleasure that made his toes curl on the sheets and goose bumps form along his flesh. "Aaaah." He gasped softly, a shudder racing up his spine, his hands digging into the man's clothed back when he reached his climax.

"Nmph!" Jason grunted, pressing his forehead against Lucien's shoulder his own body shivering when he hit his peak as well. He fell down limply on top of the other man, the sound of their panting filling the empty room and mingling with the sound of the rain outside. Jason pulled out of the smaller male and lay down next to him on the bed.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Lucien blinked his eyes dazedly up at the ceiling before turning his head to the side to face Jason. "Yeah I'm definitely gay."

Jason chuckled tiredly, draping his arm of his chest and pulling him close to his body again. "Go to sleep." He muttered, his own eyes slowly falling shut and his mind giving into the exhaustion of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun rising up from behind the lingering dark clouds was a beautiful sight to see this early in the morning. Last nights rain had left large puddles on the ground, but thankfully it had just been a hard rain and not a tornado.

Robert believed himself to be a kind, very well tempered man. He was active in his community and went to church every Sunday to praise their lord and savior. Today he was going to the church, even though it was Friday, to help the elderly priest like he so often did.

He pulled up in the small parking lot and blinked behind his glasses seeing someone sleeping on the steps of the church, covered up mostly by a large jacket_. Ah another homeless person seeking refuge. _He thought while getting out of his car and approaching the steps. "Excuse me?" he called out when he was close enough he thought the person might hear him.

They shifted under the jacket for a moment before a shock of bright white hair emerged and he found deep black eyes blinking up at him. Though what put him off were the dark tattoo's marring their face and neck. Robert did not like the look of this person. White hair, endless black eyes like a dark abyss, their unidentifiable sex and those ugly tattoo's. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Can I help you young…"

"Man." Lucien grunted, sitting up and pulling the jacket around his shoulders. "I'm a man."

"May I help you?" he asked with a rather tightly forced smile.

"I was looking for the priest for a confession, but I fell asleep waiting." He said standing up from the steps with a small sway when a sting of pain raced up his spine. "Ugh, I have no idea what the hell I'm even doing anymore. I thought I had an idea, now it just seems stupid." He grumbled more to himself than to the middle aged man that clearly didn't like him already.

"Well if it's a confession you want, I'm no priest but I frequent the mass to be close to one." The man offered, wondering what kind of sins this foul creature could have done; but at least he was seeking redemption.

Lucien rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so. Though you have to promise not to hit me." He said, pointing to the light bruise on his cheek. "I'm to tired to deal with that."

"I swear on the Lords good name." he said holding up his hand in a promise, before walking over and taking a seat on the steps of the church.

The white haired male sighed and sat down next to him. "I seduced another man to sleep with me last night." He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw barely concealed horror and disgust in the man's eyes. "Don't look at me like that, I feel horrible enough as it is." He scoffed, leaning back on the steps behind him. "Seems like everything was going well for the people who took me in, then I screwed it all up."

"Wait, are you the boy with amnesia?" the man asked, to which he received a nod.

"That's me, John Doe." He grumbled, looking up at the changing color of the sky. "The Lewis's were kind enough to take me in, now because of something that happened yesterday that I'm sure is the buzz of the town, I'm afraid they may become social pariah's and Jason, ugh." He pressed a hand against his eyes. "I just want people to treat them the same before I came and ruined everything."

"You seduced Jason?" Robert questioned almost in a bark. "Have you no shame?"

Lucien waved his hand dismissively. "Yep. I made him curious and I took advantage of that, whatever you want to call it." He didn't show surprise when the man grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to his face so that he could glare him in the eye. "The hell is wrong with you? You promised you wouldn't hit me."

"I'm looking you in the eye heathen." He growled, pushing up his glasses. "I see only darkness in your eyes."

"That's just my eye color." Lucien deadpanned. "Doesn't make me evil. Didn't you hear me say I was worried I ruined everything?"

"Fake remorse to make me lower my guard so you can tempt me into sin!" he almost shouted and Lucien flinched.

_This was a bad idea._ He thought, prying the man's hand off his shirt. "Screw you, you clearly don't understand the teachings of the mythology of your own religion." He said trying to stand up but found a hand suddenly grasping his throat. "Ach! What're you doing! Let me go!" he yelled, grabbing onto the hand and stumbling over his feet as the man dragged him backwards by the neck to the church doors.

"Mythology! How dare you say such blasphemy!" he yelled, opening the church doors and dragging the demon inside. "Seducing another man, faking remorse so that you can tempt me into sinning, markings on your face and eyes as black as hell! There's only one thing to do with demons!"

"I'm not a demon you idiot!" Lucien yelled, his shout echoing loudly in the empty church, coughing when the grip on his neck tightened. _Crap, if I use my powers he'll just think I'm even more of a demon!_ He thought with a grimace, unable to turn his head to see where the man was dragging him. _I just have to grit my teeth through the pain until I can make my escape!_

Robert felt excitement course through his veins, he didn't understand why he felt this sudden rush. Perhaps it was because he was doing Gods will. Yes that had to be it. He was going to rid the world of this hell spawn. His eyes landed on the baptismal font, a marble structure in the shape of a cross at the back of the church filled with holy water. Perfect for purging evil. He tightened his grip on the now weakly struggling demon, ignoring as his nails dug into the skin of his hand and continued to pull him toward the font.

He put one knee on the font and grabbed onto his neck with his other hand and looked the demon square in the eye before plunging his head under the holy water.

Lucien's eyes snapped wide open under the water, a torrent of bubbles escaping his lips when the hands loosened their grip on his neck to allow the water to rush into his mouth. _Sh-shit he's really trying to kill me!_ He thought, kicking his legs out and flailing his arms around to try and grab onto something to pull himself up or to hit off his attacker.

Robert grunted when a knee collided with his stomach before moving to trap the devils legs against the edge of the font. He removed his hands from his neck to reach out and grab the flailing arms gathering the wrists in one hand to pin against his chest. The white haired demon resurfaced with a gasp before he used his free hand to shove his head back down under the water. "Repent for your sins foul demon! Repent!" he shouted down into the water, a grin appearing on his face as the struggling slowly stopped.

He heard a growl behind him and he turned his head in time for something small and black to jump on his face, clawing his skin and biting his head. "Aaah!" he screamed loudly, stumbling away from the small male and grabbing onto the black creature.

Lucien pulled himself up from the font with a rush of water and loud gasp, coughing hysterically to get the water out of his lungs and struggling to not descend into unconsciousness.

Robert finally threw the creature off his head and onto the ground, his glasses broken and askew on his cut face. He panted sneering down at the small devil before stomping his foot down on its chest.

Lucien's eyes went wide and he threw his head back, letting out a loud scream of pain as he grabbed at his chest.

"So you are a demon!" Robert shouted, grinding his foot down on the creature that let out a sharp hiss but his focus was on the human that began to sway. "You are connected to this devil? Then you both shall return to hell!" he reached down and grabbed the devil under his shoe, throwing it at its' human counterpart and sending them both into the font with a loud splash.

Lucien tried to get back up but a hand returned to his neck, keeping his head pressed against the marble at the bottom of the font. Robert used his free hand to press the black devil down along with its human.

Anything that wasn't nailed down began to shake before flying up into the air and toward Robert, who ducked underneath the levitating objects. "Haha! You can't still the hand of God!" he shouted down at the water, a large grin on his face watching the kicks and movement of the two bodies slowly come to a halt. "Now-agh!" his sentence was cut off by a hit to the back of his head, his unconscious body falling to the ground with a dull thud.

Arms clad in a black trench coat reached into the cold water, picking up the unmoving Lucien and laying him down on the tiled floor. One hand encased in a brown leather glove tilted his head back, the other pulling his chin down to open his mouth. Pale lips covered his and exhaled before moving away to push both hands down on his still chest. The process was repeated once more before Lucien coughed loudly and water expelled itself from his mouth, him turning on his side to cough the rest of it up so it wouldn't fall back into his mouth. He struggled to open his eyes and hold onto his conscious, looking up when he heard the sound of dripping water. He saw the black figure of a man, but his vision's inability to focus made it hard for him to make out any details. A small wet black mass was laid next to him and it took him a moment to recognize it as Sunny. He grasped onto the creature with shaky hands and pulled him close to his chest.

Something was draped over him and he looked up again, seeing the figure kneeling next to him. He tried to stay awake but his body gave in to weakness and he passed out, still tightly clutching Sunny against his chest.

The sound of police sirens penetrated the silence of the wrecked church and the stranger stood up, leaving behind his coat as the echo of his footsteps faded out of the small chapel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He groaned softly, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He frowned up at the tiled ceiling he was looking up at. He looked around the small room and it took him a moment to realize he was back in the doctor's examination room. He slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, his hand stopping as the events of the morning came rushing back to him.

He fell back down on the examination table and held up his hand. _I almost died._ He thought, scowling up at his palm. _Because I didn't want to hurt anyone with my powers._ He shut his hand in a fist. "Tch!" he sat up, wincing slightly from the pain in his chest but ignored it and set his feet down on the floor frowning down at the paper gown he was wearing. Spotting his clothes on the back of a chair he began to get dressed, pausing as he was putting on his shirt seeing a black trench coat folded on the back as well. _That's not mine._

Curious he picked it up and sat down on the table to look it over. _Clearly a men's coat. _He thought holding it out and looking at the inside, his nose twitching at the sharp smell of gunpowder. He held the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply, ignoring his protesting lungs. _Yeah that's definitely gunpowder._ He slowly shut his eyes and smelled it again. "Mm, nice cologne."

The door opened and he dropped the coat down on his lap, suddenly finding his arms full with a hyper four year old. "Lotion!"

"Ow, hi Trevor." Lucien said with a wince, picking the boy off his chest and lifting him in the air before setting him down on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Andrew asked as he entered the room, Lucien tensing seeing the mans body language.

"Please don't hit me." The white haired male muttered.

Andrew's shoulders shook before he let out a breath and they slumped. "Trevor go sit with your sister in the waiting room." Andrew told his young son firmly. The boy frowned before leaving the room, his mother directing him to the waiting room. Martha entered the room but before she shut the door Jason followed in after her.

Lucien swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. There was nothing he could say to them. Apologizing wouldn't help and there really was no explanation for what he'd done.

"First of all we're all happy that you're alive." Andrew started. "Second of all," he took off his hat and smacked Lucien on the head with it. "What in the hell were you thinking!"

"I-I wasn't!" he answered, rubbing his head. "I felt bad! I thought I knew a way to fix everything!"

"I told you not to do this Lucien." Jason said in a serious tone of voice, walking forward. "I told you not to try to make yourself into the town punching bag."

"You could have been killed." Martha said softly.

"I thought I'd get hit a couple of times, I didn't know that someone would try to drown me!" Lucien said, standing up from the examination table. "I'm sorry alright! I know that doesn't help, but I'm sorry!" he yelled.

Andrew ran his hand over his head. "We don't know what to do with you Lucien."

He leaned back against the examination table. "I don't know what to do anymore either."

Martha stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you were trying to help Lucien, but you need to talk to us."

"Oh he'll talk." Jason bit out. "Problem is he won't listen."

Lucien resisted the urge to glare at him. "Whatever." He muttered looking away and glaring at the opposite wall. "Maybe I should find some place else to live. I'm grateful that you all took me in, but clearly I've become to much of a burden."

Martha looked at Andrew with a frown while Jason turned his back to the conversation. "We didn't say that." The older man said somewhat tiredly. "Times are…Frustrating right now, but you aren't a burden and we aren't going to kick you out."

He looked back toward them and let out a breath through his nose. "Right. I'm sorry."

There was a knock on the door and Jason opened it to reveal the sheriff. "I need to talk with Lucien." He said gruffly and stepped aside to let them leave.

Andrew patted his shoulder and Martha hugged him tightly before both left and the door shut behind them.

Sheriff William turned to the young man, rubbing his face tiredly. "You know my town was so much quieter before you came around."

"Sorry." _Damnit I'm getting tired saying sorry all the time._ He thought to himself, mentally shaking his head. "What happened with the guy that almost killed me?"

"His name is Robert Tortello and he's in custody right now." He explained, leaning against the medical counter. "Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Lucien frowned before retelling him the events leading up to his attempted drowning. "Then you passed out in the water?" William asked, scratching his head as Lucien nodded. "Hmm…there was a wound on the back of Robert's head, looked like it was made by the butt end of a gun." He leaned forward slightly to look him in the eye. "Now think Lucien, someone obviously pulled you out of the water. Can you remember them?"

He stared back at the sheriff, though looking through him rather than at him as he tried to recall how he'd gotten out of the water. His face twitched as he tried to recall what had happened after he passed out. He shut his eyes tight, the image of a dark figure hovering over him resurfacing in his mind, but he couldn't make out any details. "I remember someone, but I didn't see their face. Why?" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." The man answered, standing up straight.

"What's going to happen with that psycho?" Lucien asked, rubbing his throat slightly still filling those hands strangling his throat.

"He'll be released after twenty four hours."

Lucien choked on his own saliva. "WHAT!" He shouted, jumping off the examination table. "That man tried to kill me! He called me a demon! He almost drowned me in holy water! You're just going to let him go!"

"He's a good man-"

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" he roared loudly, gripping his hair as he began to pace. "I can't believe this! He's going to come after me again, he's gonna really kill me." He muttered to himself sitting down heavily on the table.

"Look we'll keep him under watch until he calms down, you don't have to worry he won't come anywhere near you again." The sheriff said, about to put a hand on his shoulder but Lucien batted it away.

"Ju-just leave me alone." He said softly, putting his head in his hands. He lifted his head when the door shut and turned his eyes to the coat sitting next to him. He picked up the coat and inhaled the scent of the cologne again, finding it somewhat calming. Who ever that man was, at least he assumed it was a man and that this was his coat, he owed him a great debt. "Heh, looks like I have a guardian angel looking out for me." He chuckled before slowly frowning thinking of the man with a vendetta against him. _Come at me if you want asshole. This time I won't hold back._

He looked down at his shadow when Sunny slowly rose up from it and he smiled down at the imp. "At least you aren't mad at me." He muttered, patting his lap and Sunny eagerly jumped up into his arms, cuddling to his chest with a loud purr resonating from his tiny form. "I'm so sorry, I was being stupid and it almost got us killed." He apologized, rubbing his head between his ears. "It won't happen again."

"**Sunny loves Lucien."** The imp cooed.

Lucien smiled down at the child like creature. "Lucien loves Sunny too." He hummed, setting him down on his lap. Sunny's ears perked up when he was set on the coat, sniffing it for a moment before burying himself inside it. "Oh you like it to huh?" he asked, grinning as he watched him roll around in the coat. "Did you see the man that helped us?" he asked, petting his head through the fabric of the coat.

Sunny shuffled around before his head popped back up with a golden lighter in his mouth. He dropped the lighter in Lucien's hand when it moved in front of him. **"Gold."**

"Yes this is gold." Lucien hummed, studying the lighter curiously, focusing on the odd little crest engraved on it. "Well I wouldn't say actual gold."

"**No. Man gold."**

He arched an eyebrow at the imp. "Man gold? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" instead of answering Sunny jumped off his lap and began to look around the room curiously. He sighed, putting the lighter in his pocket. "Sunny I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you a hundred percent."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do you want to stay in a back water town like this?" the man asked, shutting the door to the less than appealing hotel room behind him to avoid their conversation being heard by any snoops. "Does it have something to do with that kid from the church?"

He removed the leather gloves from his hands before taking out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "It has everything to do with him." He said with a slight smirk forming around the cigarette he placed between his lips. "Looks like it could be interesting." His hands riffled through his pockets for a moment before he huffed. "Damn, he must have my favorite lighter as well. Lend me yours."

The man by the door tossed him the cheap plastic lighter he kept on him. "Why'd you save him anyway? It's not like you to give two shits about random people."

"Ah, but you didn't see what I saw and besides that pompous ass trying to drown him said something I couldn't ignore." He chuckled, walking toward the window hidden by shut curtains.

"And what exactly was that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

He pushed the curtain to the side, the light from the afternoon sun reflecting itself in his golden blonde hair, a small tint of red in it shining through from the direct light. "You can't still the hand of God." He repeated as he lit the end of the cigarette dangling in his lips. "Now how could you hear that and not prove him wrong?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jason swore loudly in frustration from under his truck. "Damnit! Who the hell thinks it's funny to screw with the bottom of my truck!" he shouted loudly, rolling out from under his truck and found himself looking up at Lucien. He glared at him and rolled back under. "Go away."

"Jason it's been almost a week." Lucien sighed, rubbing the back of his head, waving his hand and Jason was pulled back out from under the truck. "Come on I didn't stay this angry at you when you fucking tied me up."

The brunette stood himself up and banged his hand on his truck. "You don't get it do you?"

"Apparently I don't or we wouldn't have this problem." He deadpanned crossing his arms over his chest. "Is it because I didn't listen to you? I'm sorry about that, you were right."

"It's partially that." Jason said, wiping his greasy hands on his dirty pants. "And you're damn right I was right."

"Well damnit Jason just fucking tell me! I can move things with my mind not fucking read 'em!" Lucien groaned loudly.

"You weren't there when I woke up."

Black eyes blinked at him. "Oh." He muttered softly.

"Yeah, 'oh'." He growled, walking closer to him and crossing his arms over his chest. "I felt so…cheap waking up and not seeing you beside me. If I wanted a one night stand I would have gone to the city and after finding out where you went instead of being beside me…that just made me feel worse." He muttered, sitting back down on the board he used to roll underneath his truck. "It felt like you just did it to make me go to sleep and then sneak out to do something stupid that could have killed you."

Lucien looked down at his feet before sitting down next to him on the ground, leaning back against the dirty truck. "I'm sorry. You know that wasn't my intention."

"I know it wasn't." Jason sighed, looking over at Lucien when he pressed his forehead against his shoulder. "I think you're the worst boyfriend I've ever had."

"Oh lovely, thank you for telling me that." He said into his shirt, rolling his eyes.

Jason chuckled and pushed him away playfully. "Well I know how you don't like to be bull shitted."

He rolled his eyes again and leaned his head back against the truck, his eyes looking at the tools on the wall of the garage. "So guess that means that it's over?" Lucien asked softly.

The other nodded slowly. "Yeah, to much fighting, not enough…well to much fighting. But that might be partially my fault. I sorta just jumped on you, not really thinking about whether or not we're compatible."

"My fault for being so pretty." He said pressing his lips together and grinning when Jason pushed his head to the side. "Do you even find me attractive?" he asked curiously, tilting his head to the side as Jason scratched his head.

"Well…You're interesting looking and you can be really cute…"

"But overall the tattoos and the scars…" he said trailing off and waiting for an answer.

"You're making me sound so shallow." Jason groaned, banging the back of his head lightly against the truck.

Lucien chuckled and shook his head. "Forget I asked…can we still be friends?"

He looked over at him and smiled before holding out his hand. "Yeah we can still be friends."

Lucien perked up and shook his hand with a wide grin on his face. "Good, that's what I was most worried about with you being so mad at me…So how was the sex?"

"You have no idea how much I fucking needed that." Lucien laughed at the look on his friends face when he said that statement. "You?"

"Oh you were the best I ever had." He grinned as Jason half-heartedly glared at him.

"That's a fucking amnesia joke isn't it?"

"I forget." He laughed when he punched him in the arm and called him an ass. "But you like my ass."

"That does it." Jason scrambled to get up while Lucien sprung up to his feet and ran out of the garage, laughing loudly. "Come here and I'll show you how much I like your ass by burying my foot in it!" He caught up to him and put him in a headlock, grinding his knuckles into the white scalp.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lucien shouted trying to get his arm off his neck.

"Hey!" the shout made them look toward the sidewalk seeing a man glaring at them.

"Relax Jeff!" Jason yelled at the man. "We're just friends!"

Jeff grunted and eyed them before continuing on his way.

Lucien pulled himself free from the lax grip and watched the man leave silently with Jason. "How bad is it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"It isn't bad. I mainly get a lot of looks, but I think your stupid plan worked. What about you and the family?"

"Well," he started. "The Lewis's live so far out from the town that no one can really come hassle them. One or two kids from the schools tried but I scared them off pretty easily. From what I was told, Martha is being treated pretty normally and so is Andrew. Jessica unfortunately had some trouble with bullying, but I think I put a stop to it."

"Oh boy, what'd you do?"

Lucien looked at him and smirked. "Nothing I just talked to the kids." He said innocently strolling back to the garage.

"You know that innocent shit doesn't work on me. What'd you do? Tell me damnit!"

"No!"

"My foot will go right up your ass."

"Is that a promise?"

"…You are so damn weird."


	6. Chapter 6

The light from his bedroom shined brightly against the golden zippo lighter he held up in his hand, Sunny was sleeping snuggly on his chest. He turned it around in his fingers, running his thumb over the crest. It was a shield with three diamond shapes in it, a knights' helmet resting on top of the shield, with some kind of lush foliage wrapping around it and sitting atop the knights helmet was a hawk or an eagle with its wings spread wide open.

"Who's your owner?" he asked the lighter, folding his other arm behind his head. "If I knew I could give you back and thank him for saving my life."

Sunny cracked open an eye and made a sound that caused Lucien to chuckle.

"Yeah I know I'm going a little nutty." He said, reaching up and rubbing the imps back, making him purr and go back to sleep. He shut his eyes, letting the hand with the lighter fall on his chest, the lights in his room flicking off thanks to Sunny. It was extremely late and he had to get up early tomorrow for another day in the fields.

Suddenly Sunny's ears twitched and he lifted his head, a low growl escaping his throat. Lucien sat up right, the imp sliding down to his lap. "What's the matter Sunny?"

"**Outside. Bad man."** He growled, going to the window with his human trailing after him.

Lucien looked outside in time to see the porch light flicker on and he felt his blood freeze in his veins seeing the last person in the world he wanted to right now. Robert; carrying a bright red can of gasoline. "Oh fuck no." he snarled, jerking his head up and grinning when the can flew up and hit the man in the head.

Robert groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head, muttering swears under his breath.

"I sure hope to hell that you weren't trying to do what I thought you were." The voice made him freeze and he looked up to glare harshly at the white haired youth as he slowly floated his way down to the ground. "You have a beef with me I don't care." Lucien snarled when his bare feet touched the ground. "But you leave them out of this." He growled, throwing his hand out behind him to motion to the dark and silent house.

"They've become tainted with your evil."

"There are children in there!" Lucien almost yelled, moving his hand up in the air, Roberts's body flying up from the motion. He threw his hand to the side and sent the man back the earth, watching him tumble across it. "How the hell can you justify killing them?" he asked, slowly walking toward the man who tried to get back up but Lucien used his powers to keep him down on the ground. "There is no excuse. I read your so-called holy book. In it nowhere does it say to kill innocent children." He muttered darkly, stopping when he was next to the man struggling to get up.

Sunny jumped up from out of his shadow and grinned at the man before turning around and kicking dirt in his face. He then moved to start jumping on his back, cackling softly to himself as he raked his claws on the mans back; tearing at his clothes and lightly cutting into his skin.

"Sunny that's enough." Lucien said, the imp jumping off the mans back, still grinning down at him. "Despite that I'm not going to hurt you anymore than I already have." He tilted his head up and the man rose up to his feet. "Now get the fuck out of here before I change my-gachk!" his face contorted into pain when he suddenly felt electricity surging through his body.

Sunny's eyes went wide watching Lucien fall to his knees then face first into the dirt. He growled at the human standing behind him, holding some kind of gun like weapon with wires coming out of it and leading to Lucien's twitching body. He looked up and quickly ran away from the hands that tried to grab him, running on all fours back to Lucien's shadow.

"Don't let the beast return to its home in his shadow." Robert ordered, his partner dropping his Taser and rushing forward to kick the small creature away from Lucien's shadow. Sunny tumbled across the ground until he came to a stop, barely able to shake his head before he was snatched up in a thick leather jacket. He growled and clicked his tongue loudly as he struggled to cut his way through the jacket. Robert quickly moved across the front yard with the devil while his companion picked Lucien up under his arm and started to run with him toward the car parked a few yards away from the house.

Robert shoved the small creature into a waiting cage in the back of the car while Lucien was dumped into the trunk. They had both just gotten into the car when Andrew suddenly burst forth from the front door with a shotgun in his hand. "HEY! STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, running toward the car with the shotgun pointed at it as it sped off with a loud rev of its engine. He lowered the weapon when he couldn't get a clean shot and he didn't know where Lucien was in the car. "Damnit! Martha call the sheriff! Hurry!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jessica stared out of the front window of the house, watching her father in his robe yell at the sheriff while her mother was rubbing her forehead tiredly. This all seemed so surreal. She heard about people being kidnapped or abducted in the news, but to actually see it unfolding in front of you and it's someone you know and care about…

She rubbed her eyes feeling tears well up in them and moved away from the window to sit down on the couch.

"Jess'ca?" hearing the tired call of her name she quickly rubbed her tears away with her sleeve and turned to her little brother as he walked up to her and climbed into her lap. "Why's everyone being noisy?" he asked her with a frown.

"Um, well," she tried to think of something to say, but how do you explain that someone was kidnapped and not traumatize a little kid? "You see Trevy…Lucien is…lost!"

He looked up at her and blinked his sleepy eyes. "He got lost?"

"Yes, he got lost and everyone is going to go find him." She assured him, feeling a little bad that she was lying to him, but it was the best way she could think to break the news and it was kind of true.

"Ooh, can I help?"

She shook her head. "No, it's only for big people. Come on let's get you back into bed." She said while standing up and moving him so she had him balanced on her hip.

"Will Lotion be back soon?"

"Y-yeah! Real soon! You know the sheriff is a great finder of things!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cold water thrown on his face jolted him awake, his eyes snapping open and looking around wildly seeing dirt and straw on the ground and some wooden beams before he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled up to look into the grinning face of his captor. He growled at the man and tried to move his hands, but found them tightly tied behind his back with rough twine, same with his ankles. "Let me go you psycho!" Lucien shouted in his face before he was roughly thrown down onto the ground. He glared up at him and tried to use his powers, but all he could do was barely ruffle Roberts' clothes. _Why am I so-?_ His eyes went wide and he looked down at his shadow. "Wh-what'd you do with Sunny!" he yelled, grunting when the man kicked him in the stomach.

"Silence heretic." He sneered. "I thought you got your unholy powers from that devil. So I tried to kill it, but to no avail." He stepped to the side and Lucien's eyes zeroed in on the small cage in the corner, containing a weakly panting Sunny. They might not have the equipment to kill him, but Lucien could tell that Sunny had somehow made it so that he received all of the pain instead of sharing it with Lucien. That coupled with being so far from him, the poor thing was extremely weak. "Funny, I thought the two of you were connected, but you didn't react to the hits."

"You," he growled through gritted, his bound hands clutching into tight fists. "You're the monster not me!"

"Silence!" He bellowed before kicking the young man in the bottom of his chin and making his head snap back. "Once you are ridden of this world, the spell you casted upon the town will be lifted."

Lucien glared up at him, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth from his teeth biting his lip from the kick.

The sight of the devils blood sent the same rush as before through his body. He lifted his foot and slammed it down on the side of his head, grinding the heel into his skull and the sound he made caused the grin on his face to grow. He continued to stomp and kick the bound body at his feet, hitting him harder when he tried to muffle his cries of pain. "Sing your pain demon!" he yelled. "Let your master Satan hear it deep within the bowels of Hell!"

"Nngh! Fuck you!" Lucien grunted out, spitting the blood that had collected in his mouth on the mans pants.

"Foul beast!" he growled in disgust, kneeling down and grabbing him by his blood splattered collar. He pulled him up enough to land a well-planted punch on his cheek, sending him onto his side in the dirt of the barn. Robert stopped for a moment to catch his breath, his eyes roaming over the lightly shivering form on the ground. White hair now a dirty gray with splashes of blood mixed with the dirt, the new color pleasing him. It showed how dirty the demon truly was.

Lucien coughed, a mixture of blood and saliva pooling out of his mouth and in the dirt and straw. _Fuck I need to get out of this._ He thought as he was turned to lay on his back and his eyes found something that both disturbed him and gave him an idea. He grinned up at the man, startling him slightly. "You seem to be taken by this filthy demon. You get off on beating me up there old man?" he asked, nodding his head toward the bulge in Roberts pants. "Seems like you're easily tempted into sin as well. Would you like me to suck you off?" he stated with a mocking tone before licking his lips. "I'm very good with my mouth."

His eyes widened in horror and he stumbled back away from the smirking devil. "Wh-what've you done to me!"

"Apparently brought out your true self!" Lucien said with a laugh. "Do you like making me bleed? I bet you would love to stick your cock in my ass! Or would you like mine in yours?"

"Si-silence!" he yelled, pressing his hands over his ears.

"Oh now you want me to be quiet? But you enjoyed hearing me grunt and moan a minute ago. When was the last time you jerked off pal?"

Robert screamed loudly and quickly ran out of the barn, away from the smiling demon and his mocking laughter.

Lucien's face quickly became serious and he turned his head around, looking for something to cut him free. "Hang on Sunny I'll get us out of this." He muttered to the imp, his eyes finally landing on an old hatchet on a wall behind him. "Bingo." He smirked before his face became one of extreme concentration. He didn't have a lot of power, but he theorized he could do small things if he put a lot of focus on it. For a few long minutes the hatchet only shook before it fell off of the wall and onto the ground. He tried to move it over to him but despite his extreme concentration it wouldn't budge. "Damnit." He grunted.

It hurt to move but he pushed passed the pain and used his bound feet to push himself backwards toward the hatchet. He had to be quick, he was sure that after Robert stopped his freak out he would just come charging back in, angrier than before. Finally he reached the hatchet and he turned himself onto his side, pressing his ties against the dull blade and starting to move it up and down. "Come on, come on." He muttered, sweat beading on his brow and making the dirt and blood caked on it run down his face.

He felt the twine start to snap off and he pressed into the blade harder, eyes darting where the mad man ran out before looking behind him at what he was doing. The rest of the twine snapped off and he let out a cry of success, grabbing the hatchet from behind him and struggling to sit up before he started to rub the blade into the twine around his ankles. Hearing the creak of wood his head snapped up and saw Robert had returned and quickly found where he was.

"Hey!" he shouted, running toward him as Lucien pushed down harder on the hatchet and cut the rest of the twine. He sprung up to his feet and slammed into the mans chest, sending him crashing to the floor.

He tried to jump over him but a hand grabbed onto one of his rope burned ankles and he fell face first into the dirt. Lucien turned onto his back before Robert tried to grab him and hold him down. "Get off of me!" he screamed, making his voice crack as he tried to fight the larger man off.

Robert growled having a hard time pinning the devil to the floor. Finally he released the boy's hands and grabbed onto his neck, squeezing with all his might.

Lucien coughed loudly, kicking out harder and grabbing onto the mans face, pulling at it and clawing his skin with his blunt fingernails. The grip only tightened and he saw spots dance in his vision as a sense of dizziness came over him.

He released his grip on the slim neck when Lucien's hands fell down limply to the ground. He panted heavily staring down at the motionless body beneath him, the slight rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his wheezing breath informing him the devil was still alive. He swallowed thickly feeling the stirring in his loins and slowly turned the young man over, steadily pulling down his sweatpants to reveal the globes of flesh underneath. He ran his hand over the smooth skin before seemingly snapping out of a trance. "This demon." He growled, standing up and grabbing onto the devils arms to drag him to another part of the barn. "I'll make you pay for tempting me into sin."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Missing?" He repeated around the lit cigarette balanced on his lips.

"Yeah. Since last night."

"Feh, it's a little disturbing how quickly word can spread through this town." He huffed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and grinding it out in the ashtray next to him. "It was that religious whacko wasn't it?"

"Seems like it. Can we leave now?"

"Leave?"

"Well since the kid is missing and probably dead by now, shouldn't we leave?"

He smirked rising up from his chair. "No we won't be leaving. I want to see how this all turns out for the little diavolo."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, we are going on a field trip." He answered, his hand reaching out for the leather belt on the back of his chair. "Whatever this thing is, it led me to him the first time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah!" this time he was jarred awake by a sharp pain in his ribs. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at a rotten wood, looking up and saw that his hands were bound above his head and to a wooden beam.

A hand grabbed his chin and tilted his head back, making him wince from his sore neck. "Finally awake demon?" Robert asked him in a mocking tone of voice. "You…you tempted me with your flesh." He said with a chuckle that put Lucien on edge. "But that's because you looked like a woman with such long hair." He tugged on the now extremely short and slightly spiky hair on the back his head. Though that was hardly on Lucien's mind now.

"What are you planning?" he muttered before his face was pressed into the wood again and he was finally aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'm not afraid of you, you know!" he shouted when the hand moved away from his head and he looked over his shoulder to see what the man was doing. His eyes went wide seeing a fire lit in an old kiln.

"Even if I can't kill you." The man said softly, Lucien barely able to hear him as he put on a pair of fireproof gloves. "I will make it so no one will be fooled by you again." He chuckled, grabbing the iron rod stick out of the fire and pulled out a large cross made of just two pieces of iron rod, glowing a bright angry red.

Lucien's eyes went wide and he understood why he was tied the way he was. He pulled harshly on his bounds, digging his feet into the ground and trying to pull himself free.

"Ho-ho look who's afraid now." The man smirked, walking toward him with the cross turned upside down. "Hold still. This is going to hurt."

"N-no! No!" He screamed pulling harder on his restraints. He felt the intense burn of the hot iron almost instantly when it was pressed against his already heavily scarred back. The sound of his sizzling flesh drowned out by his loud howl of pain.

Robert pulled the iron away and took a moment to admire the freshly made mark on the shivering back. It was placed perfectly along his spine with the arms of the cross extending out at his waist, the top leading down to the cleft of his ass. "There was that so bad?" he asked with a smirk.

Suddenly the trembling abruptly stopped and he raised an eyebrow. "You want a demon." He heard the young man hiss softly. "Fine." An odd sounding chuckle came from his throat that made Robert take a step back.

Lucien tilted his head back impossibly far, a large grin on his face and his eyes shut for a few moments before they snapped open to reveal glowing white eyes. _"I'll show yo__**u**__**a demon."**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa!" The driver slammed on the breaks when a large dust cloud began to form up ahead of them. The cloud slowly taking the form of a tornado that climbed up in height toward the late afternoon sky. "Is…Did that tornado just build itself from the ground up?"

"Go towards it."

"What!"

"That's where he is. Now start driving before I shoot you."

"A-alright."

The tornado didn't last very long, it quickly dissipated as soon as it appeared, but as they grew closer smoke began to trickle into the sky. As they got even closer it became apparent that a barn was engulfed in large bright flames.

The black car stopped a safe distance from the fire and he got out of the passenger side, taking a few steps toward the burning building.

"You aren't going to run in there are you?" his driver asked, looking at him rather alarmed.

He smirked and pointed to the building. "I don't need to. Look."

A small figure slowly emerged from within the fire, their body completely black with glowing bright white eyes staring in front of them. A beam broke off over head and fell down onto an invisible dome around the figure as it continued to walk out of the barn, a person slung over their right shoulder.

"Wh-what is that thing?" the driver asked, taking a step back while he took a step forward, grinning at the sight before him.

"That's power."

The figure walked forward until it was half way between the burning building and the parked car. It dropped its baggage on the ground, the man letting out a groan as a result before opening his eyes and looking up at the pitch black figure standing over him. His eyes went wide and he quickly backed away from it. "D-demon! Devil!" he shouted, pointing a shaking finger as the figure narrowed it's white eyes.

"Hey! Don't go near it!" he ignored his panicking driver and continued to walk toward the black figure, kicking the sputtering man on the ground when he passed him.

"Be quiet you." He growled down at the cowering weakling before turning his attention to the motionless human shaped being before him. He took one more step but stopped when a hiss sprung for from the creature, it's glowing eyes narrowing further.

"_**Wielder."**_ It growled, taking a step back before slamming its foot on the ground. A shockwave of air rushed toward them and he held up his arms to protect his face from the sudden blast.

When it calmed, he lowered his arms and scowled slightly seeing that his target was completely gone. The scowl steadily turned into a smirk. "You can't be rid of me that easily little diavolo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien panted as he tiredly stumbled down the side of the road he had found. It was in the middle of the night and not even the biting cold could take away the searing pain of the brand burning into his spine. "Co-come on." He panted, falling to his knees on the road and bracing his hands out in front of him. "Someone…has to…drive by."

He didn't remember how he had gotten where he was. He had woken up on the side of the road just as the sun was setting. Whatever happened, he was glad to finally be away from that insane man.

He slowly lowered his tired and battered body onto the road. "I need…Just a minute…that's all." He muttered softly, his eyes falling shut and his mind descending into darkness.

He didn't wake when the light from head lights appeared on him, but he did when a loud siren sounded for a few seconds. He sat up quickly, making him hiss in pain as the burn on his back throbbed harshly. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light, trying to make heads or tails of the car slowing to a park. He heard a car door slam shut and the crackle of a radio before a figure entered his field of vision. "Wh-who are you?" he asked, unable to see the person clearly.

"I'm with the sheriff." He heard a mans voice grunt and he almost instantly relaxed.

"Thank whatever God there is!" he breathed while slowly pushing himself up. He didn't see the fist that hit him and the sudden strike made him stumble back until he fell down on the dirt next to the road. "Wh-what the hell!"

"Our town was perfectly fine before you showed up!" he heard the officer yell and he felt anger rise up in his chest. "Before the others come I'm going to give you a sound beating, maybe then you'll take the hint and leave!" the man buried his boot in his already bruised side and sent him flat on his back in the dirt, making him cry out because of the fresh burn on his back. The man kicked him onto his stomach and whistled at the burn on his back. "Wowie, Robert sure did do a number on you. Hehe no one will be able to tell the difference between the bruises he gave you and the ones I'll leave."

Lucien dug his fingers into the dirt, gritting his teeth so hard that he thought they might crack. "Please. Stop." He growled.

"What was that? Please hit you? Alright!" he said before kicking the burn on his back.

Lucien's eyes widened in anger and he sprung up from his feet, yelling loudly as he hit the man in the cheek, using his powers to make it extra hard. "I am sick and tired of people hitting me!" each word was broken up by hit after hit to the rather portly officer until he fell down. He jumped onto his stomach and grabbed his shirt, continuing to beat on him and using his powers to make sure that he couldn't reach for the weapons on his belt. "I laid down and took it! But no more!"

By the time another officer appeared and pulled Lucien off of him the police man was close to being unconscious and Lucien had a small amount of blood on his knuckles. "He attacked me first!" he yelled at the officer as he pulled him back from his groaning brother in arms.

"Quiet!" the man grunted, slamming his head down on the hood of his squad car, wincing at the sight of the burn on his back but took out his handcuffs anyway. "Sorry kid but you're under arrest for assault of a police officer."

"WHAT!" he shouted as he was pulled up from the hood and lead toward the back of squad car. "Bu-but he struck me first! He was going to beat me! I was defending myself!"

"Watch your head and don't lean back against the seat, you'll just irritate that burn." The officer told him in a monotone voice as he sat him in the back of the car. "Look I'll get ya to a hospital, but I still have to charge you."

"But-but."

"It'll go to court. You might not be convicted." He said before shutting the door and going to his radio. "I've found the kid but I got an officer down, I repeat officer down." He stated into the radio walking over to his fallen comrade and leaving a wide eyed Lucien in the back of his car.

"I…I hate my life." He whispered, pressing his forehead against the piece Plexiglas that separated the two halves of the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry sir but no visitors." The uniformed officer said, stepping in front of the shut door and blocking the path of the blonde haired man holding a bouquet of flowers.

He raised an almost bored eyebrow before slipping a small wad of hundreds into the officer's hand. The man looked down at the cash before quietly pocketing it and stepping aside.

He silently opened the door and shut it quietly behind him. He almost grinned at the sight of the young man sitting on the edge of the window. The morning light of the sun shining in his short white hair and giving it an almost unearthly glow. The back of his hospital gown was slightly open and he ran his eyes over the massive amount of bandages on that lithe back. He looked toward the bed, seeing the restraints they must have had him in laying harmlessly on the bed and the IV silently dripping its contents onto the floor.

"I hope you aren't thinking of jumping." He said, breaking the silence and snapping the young man out of whatever trance he'd gotten himself into. "I would have wasted five hundred dollars."

"Who the hell are you?" Lucien asked warily, turning around on the window sill and eyeing the man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties that entered. He was very tall, a head taller than Lucien with well kept golden blonde hair smoothed back and a small wave in the front. He had a well defined strong jawline with a small layer of stubble along it. Bright blue eyes were looking at him strangely, he didn't know how to place what it was and it was making him on edge.

"What? You don't recognize the face of the man that saved you from drowning?" he asked in a deep smooth voice that had an accent that Lucien couldn't place.

Black eyes widened and he hopped off the window sill and ran up to the man. "That was you?" he asked a bright smile on his face and his eyes almost dancing with glee.

"Yes, I want my lighter back by the way." He said with a chuckle, taking a step back when the slightly shorter male hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" he said, his voice slightly muffled by the dark suit the man was wearing. Realizing how he was acting he quickly pulled away with a cough. "I mean." He placed his arms by his side and bowed to the amused man. "Thank you very much for saving me."

"**Gold man!"** Sunny's voice suddenly chirped from his shadow and Lucien's eyes widen when he sprung forth from the darkness of his shadow, surprising the blonde man enough to take another step back. **"Gold man!"**

"Oh so you can talk?" he asked with a raised eyebrow at the happy looking…thing.

"I-I." Lucien stammered for an explanation as he tried to push Sunny back down into his shadow, but the persistent little imp just ran out from his hands and under his hospital bed.

"Relax." He said, putting his arm out to stop the young man from chasing after his little companion. "I saw it when I pulled you both out of that churches font. I thought it was a cat at first." He tilted his head to the side watching the black creature slowly emerge from under the bed. "What is it?"

"Um, he's, uh." Lucien scratched at the gauze wrapped around his wrist, trying to think up an explanation. "I call him an imp. He's, um, an extension of me basically and all of my negative emotions."

"You must not be very negative. He's puny." He chuckled when the imp stuck his tongue out at him.

"**Mean gold man!"**

"Why does he keep calling me that?"

"He doesn't know your name and that's the best way he can describe someone. He can talk, but he's a bit like a baby when it first learns to speak. But he doesn't grow out of it." He explained, Sunny trotting out from under the bed and jumping into Lucien's arms. "His name is Sunny." he said with a small smile, rubbing the purring imp's head.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself." He held out his free hand and Lucien hesitantly took it. "My name is Dante Contiello. What's yours?"

"Lucien." He uttered softly, letting his hand fall back to his side when the man let go of it.

"Lucien?" Dante repeated, rubbing his chin and looking at the bed. "Here these are for you." He said handing over the bouquet of black flowers to the young man.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered, trying to juggle the bouquet and the content imp in his arms. He sniffed one of the black flowers that branched off from the one long green stem and smiled at the smell. "They smell so nice."

"They're black orchids." Dante explained, picking up his chart and looking it over. "Your chart says your name is John Doe."

"Are you allowed to be looking at that?" Lucien questioned, setting the flowers on the bed along with Sunny.

"If I say I am."

Lucien huffed and sat on the bed, pulling the flowers into his lap and starting to study them. "I have amnesia." He muttered, fingering the smooth petal of one of the orchids, noticing that it had a bit of a red tint to it rather than being truly black. "I don't know my real name. I have a tattoo on me that says saint Lucien, so I just went with that. Better than being called a John Doe all the time."

Dante laughed and set the chart back down. "Are you aware how incredibly ironic that is?"

"If there is a god he doesn't like me very much." He sighed before realizing something. "Hey wait a second, how did you get in here? I'm under police custody."

"Remember that five hundred dollar's I mentioned? That's how much richer that fine police man out there is." The blonde said with a wave of his hand. "Speaking of which, seems like you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble."

The paper wrapped around the black orchids crinkled when he tightened his grip on them and glared at his lap. "He hit me first. He said he was going to beat me and no one would be able to tell he did. I got so angry, I just attacked him and punched him until he was almost unconscious."

"Ah, another fine example of this towns police force." He stated sarcastically, walking to stand in front of Lucien, tilting his chin up and taking a look at the dark ugly bruises that nearly completely covered his neck. "Life seems to be beating on you non stop doesn't it?"

He felt heat rise to his cheeks and turned his head free from light grip. "I'm kinda wishing you didn't pull me out of that water right now." He grumbled, setting the bouquet down, Sunny sitting up on the bed and whining softly until Lucien rubbed his head.

"**Sunny loves Lucien."** He crooned happily.

"Lucien loves Sunny too." He murmured with a soft smile on his face but a sad look in his eyes.

"Such sad eyes." Dante observed sitting down next to him on the hospital bed. "You look like they already convicted you."

"They might as well have." He sighed, rubbing at his face tiredly. "I already know the jury will take the police man's word over mine. I was told that I would be raped in prison." He looked up at the other man with a frown. "That's not true right?"

"Oh no, it's very true." He stated, reaching a hand up to tug on one of the long locks of hair that framed his face. "Pretty boy like you doesn't stand a chance." He watched him put his head into his bandaged hands. "Unless, of course, that pretty boy had some kind of secret power."

Lucien's head snapped up and looked at him with wide eyes. "You're beginning to make me uneasy."

"I apologize for that." Dante pushed white bangs from his face making the young man flinch slightly. "But from what I've seen, you seem to be a powerhouse."

He leaned away from the man and picked up Sunny, holding him to his chest. "What have you seen?" he asked in a low tone.

"I saw objects levitating around in a circle when that man tried to drown you. Then I saw you look like a you version of that little imp you have there."

He frowned at the second one. "What are you talking about a me version of Sunny?"

Dante raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember that? Odd, you spared the man a fiery death, I thought you knew what you were doing. But then you called me a wielder and disappeared."

Lucien's eyes went wide and he scrambled away from the bed. "Y-you're a wielder?" he stuttered, pressing his back against one of the walls and ignoring the pain from his back.

"So you might know what this thing is." Dante said standing up and unbuttoning his suit jacket, pulling it aside to reveal the brown leather belt around his waist with several small pouches on it. "It lead me to you, you know."

Sunny growled before jumping into Lucien's shadow as his shaking legs gave out from under him and he fell to the floor, covering his head with his arms. "Please don't hurt us!"

_This could be either interesting or very troubling._ He thought, rubbing his chin as he walked over and knelt down before the shuddering male. "No need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't even know what it is, all I do know is that I can't get rid of it and it seems to like you."

He shook his head, almost curling himself up into a ball against the wall. "I'm not going to believe that! People always say they won't hurt me but then they hurt me!"

_Damnit, this isn't going as I planned. I think he's more terrified of me than the man that tortured him._ He sat down next to him on the floor and grabbed his arm when he tried to run away. "Uh-uh little diavolo." He tsked, pulling him down onto his lap with his injured back against his chest and wrapping his arms around the terrified young man to keep him there. "I've gone to a lot of trouble to get this close to you, I won't have you running away again."

Lucien gulped, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stop his shaking. "Please don't hurt us." He pleaded softly.

"Stop shaking. I'm not interested in scared little puppies." He said firmly with a frown on his face. "I'm not going to hurt you, now calm down and explain to me what a wielder is."

He slowly stopped shaking and looked up at him curiously. "You really don't know?"

Dante nodded. "I really don't know what you're talking about or what you're afraid of. All that's in this belt is a gauntlet. How it fits in there escapes me."

The door slowly opened and a hushed voice said, "You need to leave. Doctor is coming in five minutes." Before the door shut again.

"Seems like our time for today has run out." Dante muttered, standing up with the injured young man in his arms and carried him over to the bed. "We wouldn't want them to know you can escape these straps now do we?" he asked, carefully strapping the leather and cloth restrains around his injured wrists. He moved the flowers from the bed to a stand next to it.

Lucien tugged on the restraints and glared at them with a growl, tired of always being tied up. A hand gently grabbed his chin and he was suddenly looking in bright blue eyes. "I'll come back tomorrow, prepare an explanation for me hmm?" he said in a low tone of voice. "If you do I'll give you a little reward." He murmured, gently dragging his thumb over his plump pale pink lower lip.

Black eyes blinked rapidly as a blush rose up to his cheeks, his mouth silently opening and shutting as he watched the amused man leave.

"Until tomorrow little diavolo." He said as he left, winking at him before shutting the door.

Lucien stared at the door before letting his head fall back with a groan. "Ugh, fuck me."

Dante couldn't hide his smirk as he met up with his right hand man, Jeremiah Martinez, who was waiting down the hall. "You look happy, did it go well?"

"Depends on what you mean by well." Dante said to him. "He's afraid of me and seems to be a little damaged mentally."

"Why are you smirking then?"

He pointed to the odd belt around his waist. "He knows what this is, he'll give me an explanation tomorrow."

"I sense an 'and' at the end of that sentence." The man said opening the door to the outside for him.

"And he has an…bellezza strana to him."

He rolled his eyes. "You know I don't know Italian."

"He has an odd beauty to him." He explained, still smirking.

Jeremiah tsked in disapproval. "Do you really think this kid can be a valuable asset or do you just want to screw him?"

"Both."

* * *

**I'm so bummed that I'm getting no reviews for this story! T^T Come on people, pleeeeaaaase? I worked really hard on this story and you have no idea how much I have written. It feels like no one is reading it! Please review! Whether its to say you like it or you have some constructive criticism! I especially want constructive criticism! Please give me feed back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right! So Chapter7! Woo-hoo...**

**Yeah like anyone is reading this -_- Oh well! For those of you that do thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!**

**There will be some sexy time in this chapter! But like I said before I have markers to indicate the start and end of the scene so those of you that don't want to read it can skip over it. Please, please, please give me feed back!**

* * *

"_I want a job!" The thirty something year old woman shouted, slamming her hand down on the hood of his car._

_Dante raised a disinterested eyebrow at the ratty looking woman with a very strange belt draped across her torso. "That's no way to get one." He said in an icy tone of voice._

_She grinned. "I don't think you understand what I am. You see, I'm a wielder and you're going to need a wielder when Them begin to run wild through the streets."_

_Dante shook his head and motioned with his head to Jeremiah to take the woman away from him. The screech of tires made everyone freeze and they both quickly ducked down behind the parked car as gunshots rang out in the night air._

_Dante saw the woman fall, to the ground, shaking his head at her own stupidity to not have the sense to duck, Jeremiah firing back at the car until it was gone. He stood up and made his way over to the fallen woman, who was strangely chuckling. He toed her onto her back, seeing her grinning happily up at the sky as blood trickled out of her mouth and starting to bloom on her gray sweater. "You're happy to be dying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

_She slowly nodded. "Finally. Here," she said motioning him to lean down as she pulled off the belt on her chest holding it out to him. He slowly took it, deciding to humor the dying woman. "Put it on." She smiled, her eyes starting to fall shut._

_He furrowed his brows but snapped it around his waist after seeing that it was empty with no threat of it being filled with explosives._

"_That'll…come in handy…when…Them come." She said slowly before a shuddering breath escaped her and she went completely still._

"_We better go." He heard Jeremiah say from behind him._

"_Right." He grunted, taking off the belt and throwing it back onto the woman's unmoving body before getting into the black luxury car. It was twenty minutes later when he suddenly felt something around his waist. He looked down and his eyes went wide seeing that strange belt on him again. "I thought I threw this away." He growled, taking it off and throwing it onto the floor of the car. He blinked and it was gone from the floor and back on his person again. __**What is this thing?**__ He thought with a scowl, opening one of the pockets and blinking as he slowly pulled out a full sized metal and leather gauntlet from one of the small pockets. He studied it carefully, it didn't appear to be anything special besides the claw like blades on the fingers and the spikes on the knuckles. __**How strange.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien groaned softly when he was gently shaken awake. He blinked his eyes open and jumped seeing Dante's face extremely close to his. "Yo-you're back!" he stammered, his hands jerking at his restraints in surprise.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?"

"Yeah but I didn't expect to wake up with you so close to me. It's a little creepy." He muttered moving away from the man slightly. "You really want that explanation don't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He pushed himself away from the startled male and leaned against the wall next to the bed. "Out with it."

Lucien sighed. "Untie me first." Once the restraints were removed he pushed himself up and took the IV out of his arm.

"Why are you doing that?" Dante asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't like drugs. They slow me down." He answered, folding his legs on the bed. "Alright, let's get this over with." He grumbled, shooting the blonde man a look when he sat on the bed next to him. "Touch me and I'll push you off."

"What happened to that fear from yesterday?"

"I got over it." He bit out before letting out a breath to calm himself down. "I think I come from another dimension. I don't know how I got here, but I assume it has something to do with the Void." He held up his hand in the mans face before he could say anything. "Don't interrupt me."

"I've broken larger mans hands for doing that to me." He said, smacking the hand away. "But continue."

"Where I'm from, we don't fully understand what the Void is. All we know is that it seemed like it appeared out of nowhere and all of these…Things started dropping down from it. It was like all of the malicious and negative emotions called it. The things that dropped out we call Them." He patted the bed and Sunny jumped out from his shadow and onto his lap. "Sunny is a type of Them called They. They are the only Them that can speak and they seek out their human counter parts to merge with them because they feel incomplete. They come with one specific power that they allow their humans to use as they wish. Sunny's power is telekinesis. On average They are about the size of a young teenage human, but for some reason Sunny is this size." He rubbed the imp between his ears and he purred as he rubbed his head against Lucien's chest. "Their personalities vary greatly, but in general they are very protective of their humans because if we die, they die. When a They merges with a human, the human becomes something called a User. I'm a User."

"Can I touch him?" he asked after a moment of studying the imp more carefully. At Lucien's nod he reached out and gently touched his head. "He doesn't feel like anything." He said in slight amazement. "He's a solid mass, but it's almost like I'm touching air."

"It takes awhile to get used to." Lucien chuckled. "The other type of Them are the Its." He shivered. "They're massive mindless eating machines that will eat their human counter part rather than merge with them. They don't have any powers but when they're the size of vans they don't need them. Then there's the worst of them all." He hugged Sunny tighter to his chest. "The Desolaters. Only two have ever appeared and I don't think I've ever seen one, but they are massive destructive creatures that laid waste to two major cities in a matter of hours. I knew someone that survived one of those attacks, he had nightmares every night even after almost a year had gone by."

He waited for him to calm down before asking, "What are Wielders?"

"Wielders are people that were by some mysterious force given those boundelor's." he explained pointing to the belt on his waist. "The only other way to be a wielder is for a dying wielder to give you the boundelor as they died which is how I assume you came in possession of that. I'm sure you've tried to get rid of it, but you can't. You're bonded to that thing, kind of like I'm bonded to Sunny. You can take it off to sleep and bathe and I think for sex, but if you try to throw it away it'll come back to you. The items found in boundelor's are weapons that humans can use to fight against Them. These are the only effective way to destroy a Them." He muttered the last part, holding Sunny close and moving away from the man. "So now you see why I was so afraid of you. A lot of people don't like User's, they think of us as traitors to the human race for accepting power from our imps." He said softly, scratching one of Sunny's ears.

"…You really love that thing don't you?" he asked after quietly watching their interaction with each other.

He nodded slowly. "He's all I have. I really do have amnesia. I woke up in a pile of trash in a city called Queens Hand. The only thing I had was some money, the clothes on my back and Sunny. I got paranoid, I thought someone was trying to kill me or The People had done something to me."

"The People?" Dante repeated, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Um, they're an oppressive government system that took over when the Void incident happened. They claim that what they do is for the betterment of the people, but they're really just trying to control them. There's a rebel group called The Unwanted that want to overthrow The People."

"You're part of that group?"

He made a face. "You kidding? I didn't trust anyone. I even kept my sex a secret until I came to be here. I don't know why I was so paranoid, the only thing I could think of was that The People did something to me. Sunny hates them as well, though I don't know if it's because he's reacting to my emotions or he remembers something I don't. Before I woke up here The Unwanted and The People were having an all out war in Beggars Hand, the criminal city that I journeyed to too escape The People."

"Sounds like my kind of city." He chuckled.

"You wouldn't last long." Lucien deadpanned. "Crime is the law there, anything goes as long as you don't piss off someone big and you don't get caught by the few People agents stationed there. Not many people messed with me because I had Sunny on my shoulders all the time. Even though he's small, he's still a very powerful being."

"Clearly." Dante smirked thinking back to the powerful beast he saw the other day. He reached into the boundelor and pulled out his gauntlet.

Sunny hissed loudly and growled before jumping into Lucien's shadow.

"Can this hurt you?" The blonde asked, as he put on the gauntlet.

Lucien resisted the urge to bolt when he saw him take out the gauntlet. "The claws and the spikes would, but it isn't like a touch from it would hurt me."

"That's good." He observed, tightening his fist to see how well the gauntlet fit on his hand.

"What is it that you really want from me?" Lucien asked after watching him play with the gauntlet. "I know you didn't come here expecting an explanation nor to just stop by and give me flowers." He said nodding his head to the untouched bouquet of flowers. "I'm grateful you saved my life before, but I get the feeling you have some kind of hidden agenda."

The man laughed low in his throat. "You're a sharp one Lucien." He said with a small smirk on his lips before becoming serious, he looked around the room and stood up while taking out a small device from his jacket pocket.

_I'm not the only one that's paranoid._ He thought watching the man curiously as he slowly moved around the room with the device. When he seemed satisfied with whatever he had done he returned to his seat on the bed. Dante made a motion for him to come closer and Lucien shot him a curious look before crawling toward the side of the bed he was on. Dante wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer so his lips brushed against his ear. "I'm a mafia crime lord and I'm hoping you'd consider working under me." He whispered in low husky tone. He allowed Lucien to jerk back from him, going to the head of the bed and looking at him with wide eyes. "Is that a no?"

"Yes it's a no!" Lucien almost yelled, running a hand through his short hair. "I didn't get into crime in Beggar's Hand and I'm sure as hell am not going to become a criminal here."

He scoffed and stood up. "Very well, then have fun in prison."

Black eyes glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that had you said yes, I would have supplied you a very good lawyer and if you were still convicted would have paid for your freedom. But since you said no, I assume you can handle prison very well. It shouldn't be so bad being passed around from man to man, each one forcing themselves upon you and using your ass as a sperm dump until you eventually catch a deadly disease and die."

Lucien shut his eyes and covered his ears. "You're wrong! I have Sunny I can handle anything they throw at me!"

Dante moved closer to him and pulled his hands off of his ears, making glaring black eyes snap open and stare into his own blue ones. "Perhaps at first, but after awhile being all alone in there will wear you down. Gangs are the entire population of a prison. If you aren't in a gang you'll be targeted non stop and the only way for you to join one would be to trade sexual favors with the members and as I said you'll eventually catch a disease and die. The amount of time for assault of a police officer in this state is ten years. Can you handle ten years of that? Do you think you'll even be able to survive it? Will Sunny?"

Lucien looked away from him, trying to ignore what he was saying.

The blonde pressed his lips against his ear again. "It's admirable that you want to remain innocent, but you're a smart boy Lucien. Think about it. I'll give you until the day before your trial to decide if you're with me or not."

He turned his glare down at his lap, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. "You only saved me because you knew you could use me." He muttered.

"You're not completely wrong." The blonde smirked before pressing a kiss against his temple.

He jerked from the kiss and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Giving you your reward." He answered, leaning close to his face while Lucien leaned away.

"I-I'm good thank you." Lucien said, holding his hands up to stop the man's advances. "That seems more like a reward for you than for me."

"Then I'll take this as your thanks for saving your life." He smirked, pushing the young man back onto the bed.

"Aaah! My back!" he protested with a grimace. "Get off of me before I throw you out that window!"

"You wouldn't do that." Dante hummed, pressing his lips on the tip of the scorpion's tail close to his scowling mouth. "I only want one little kiss." He said running his thumb over Lucien's soft lips.

"Ugh, fine! You get one kiss then-Mmn!" His statement was cut off by dominating lips pressing down on his. He grabbed onto the fabric of the blondes suit jacket as the air was practically stolen from his lungs and a hot tongue that vaguely tasted like cigarettes plundered his mouth. He gasped for breath when Dante finally pulled away, blinking dully as the man moved off of him and pulled him to sit back up.

"How's your back?"

"…Huh?" he asked looking at him in a daze for a few moments before snapping out of it. "Um, I mean fine." He said looking down at the bed with a bright blush appearing on his face.

Dante chuckled and pressed one more kiss to his cheek. "I'll leave you to rest then."

"Wait a second." Lucien said grabbing onto the man's sleeve when he was about to leave. "You still owe me for giving you that explanation."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright, I suppose I do. What do you want? I'll do my best to make it happen."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So that's what he wanted?"

Dante grunted around the cigarette filter in his mouth, him and Jeremiah watching from a far as Lucien visited with the family that had taken him in, in the garden that the hospital had to cheer up its more depressed patients.

"He doesn't seem like he could handle the life of a criminal." Jeremiah said after pulling his own cigarette from his lips. "Or he could, but he'd much rather stay with that kind of life." He stated pointing to the group of people as the preschooler chased around a leaf that Lucien was making float through the air. "I doubt you'll get an agreement out of him and if you threatened that family he could rip you apart. Gauntlet or no gauntlet."

"Don't remind me." The blonde muttered, looking away from the scene. "His fear of me is already starting to wear off." He pulled out his golden lighter that had been brought by the visiting family. "I got my lighter back at least."

"Hmph, you could try charming him by jumping on him." Jeremiah chuckled sarcastically. After a moment of silence he looked over at the other man seeing him staring off into space. "You're thinking about that aren't you?" Dante smirked at him and he slapped a hand over his face. "You really need to get laid."

"I'm working on it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed and when Lucien's injuries were fully healed they bussed him to the county jail to be held until his trial. The drive was to far away for the family to come visit him, but he was fine with that, he actually thought it to be best actually. He didn't want them to see him like this. Sitting in a small cell wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and waiting for his eventual conviction.

Though, he wasn't alone while the days passed.

Every day Dante was there sitting outside of the cell and staring at him. He didn't understand why the man wouldn't just leave him alone or what was so damn fascinating about him that warranted being stared at so intensely.

His trial was growing closer, it was only a few days away and he was starting to feel like a trapped animal. Maybe this is what Dante was waiting to see? The moment when he would start to break down.

Sunny tried to cheer him up by cuddling with him, by saying that he loved him and then by trying to be whacky. But it didn't work, though he appreciated the effort from his soul companion.

"_Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi. Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni."_ Lucien sang softly, gently petting Sunny who was curled up on his lap. _"__Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na. Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no. Shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku. Juujika ni dakare sora aogu._ _Penitenziagite. Penitenziagite."_

"You sing as well?" The familiar voice asked making him almost jump in surprise.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." He answered the blonde, looking away from him.

Dante took his usual seat in a folding chair outside of his cell. "Come, listen to this sad story. Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief. " he began to say, watching Lucien look toward him with surprise, almost making him smirk. "It seems that there was a witch in a land and it seems that she fell in love with a prince. Let's forget about the magic that stops time. Now is a time of joy." He shut his eyes and tilted his head up slightly. "Held by the cross, I look up at the sky. Repent. Repent."

"You know Japanese?" Lucien asked turning on the bed to face him.

"One of the many languages I know." He said with a wave of his hand.

"Jessica and her friend translated it for me." He said with a small sad smile. "But…I lost the paper with it on it and I forgot to ask them for another. I knew what the story of the song was, but I didn't know the exact English words."

"I think it sounds better the way you were singing it." He stated, resting his hand on his cheek.

He didn't know if Dante was waiting for him to sing or not, but there was something he had to ask. "Why do you keep coming here to stare at me? Am I that weird looking? Or are you waiting for me to snap so I'll get down on my knees and beg you to help me?"

He huffed, shutting his eyes again. "I don't think you understand how fascinating you are little diavolo."

"And you're always calling me that instead of my name! What does it even mean!" he shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's Italian, it means devil." He explained opening his eyes and watching his expression change with amusement. "I thought it fit you."

He frowned and looked away. "I'm not evil."

"I know you aren't."

Silence descended between them, the only sound being the soft purr like coos Sunny made when he exhaled. "What did you mean by I'm fascinating?" he asked softly.

Dante rolled his head forward with a chuckle. "Lucien. Look at yourself. Or try to think of yourself from my point of view. You have a power that does not exist here, there is a little imp that lives in your shadow and you come from another dimension, something that scientists here are trying to prove the existence of and here you are."

"…So?" he stated, picking up Sunny who blinked open his eyes. "Those are all just facts about my circumstances. I thought you meant me as a person was fascinating." He pressed his head against Sunny's and the imp purred happily. "All you're interested in is my telekinesis, don't try to trick me into thinking otherwise." He laid down on the cot and Sunny stood up on it, glaring at Dante with a growl.

He rubbed his fingers together, staring down at the orange clad body on the cot. "You're a stubborn little thing aren't you?"

"Kiss my ass."

He stood up from his chair. "I don't think you want help from anyone. Deep down you want to suffer don't you?" He narrowed his eyes slightly when Lucien turned to bury his face in his pillow. "Ah, so I'm right aren't I?"

"Shut up." The jingle of keys startled him and he sat up with wide eyes seeing the man enter his sell. "I know you definitely can't do that." He said pressing his back against the wall. Sunny hissed loudly at him before freezing when Dante went for his boundelor. He jumped into Lucien's shadow and Dante moved to pin him against the wall by his shoulders. "Let go of me." Lucien growled.

"Are you a masochists? Do you like to suffer?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did that man take you down so easily that time?" Dante asked, grabbing his chin when he tried to turn his head away.

"I-I didn't want to hurt him." He stuttered shutting his eyes when the grip on his jaw tightened.

"So you were willing to let him try to kill you?" he questioned. "Admit it you want to suffer."

"I don-"

"Admit it!" he almost shouted, shoving him hard against the wall.

"Alright!" Lucien exclaimed. "I do! I want to suffer! I deserve to suffer!"

Dante let go of him and watched him curl in on himself, pressing his hands against his eyes. "What makes you think that?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know." He sniffed, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "This…I have this weird feeling and I think it might be guilt, I just thin that maybe I did something horrible before I lost my memory to cause this feeling and my piss poor luck."

He hooked his finger under his chin and lifted his head back up to look at him. "That's why you won't accept my help isn't it?"

"No! I don't want to become a criminal!"

"So you'd rather go to prison an innocent person?" he asked softly. "Whatever you think you did, I think you've punished yourself enough."

"You're just trying to convince me to let you help me so I'll become apart of your gang." He muttered with a scowl.

"Well I certainly don't have any intention of letting you out of my grasp." He chuckled, brushing his white hair behind his ear. "How about you become my personal body guard? You won't be involved with anything illegal, your only job would be to protect me until you pay me back the money I spend to bail you out of trouble."

"Then I could leave?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

He smirked and nodded. "Then you're free to go, yes."

Lucien lowered his eyes. "I…I need to think."

"That'll cost you."

"Oh god what do you want now from me?" he groaned, letting his head fall forward.

"Let me see your scars."

His head bobbed back up and he frowned up at him. "How'd you know…never mind I don't think I want to know. But no I'm not letting you see my scars. You're just using that as an excuse to try and bang me." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

He arched an eyebrow at that. "I can make you decide right now."

He wrinkled his nose and he growled. "Fine." He unzipped the top of the his jumpsuit and pulled his arms out of the sleeves to let it pool down at his waist. "You can't touch me."

"We'll see about that."

He glared at him harder before sighing and pulling his shirt off of his torso and turning his back to him. "The big ones were made by an It." He explained.

The blonde remained silent as he looked at the large angry red slash marks on his back that clashed rather nicely with the white of the scar from the branding. He reached his hand up and slowly trailed his finger up the length of the upside down cross before splaying his hand on his back and running it over the large scars. "How in the world did you survive a wound like this?"

Lucien shivered from touches, fidgeting slightly as he answered, "I'm stubborn I guess."

Dante laughed lightly. "Good answer." He muttered, moving his hand to run it down along his side. "The brand looks like it healed well. Does it still hurt?"

"No, not anymore." He said, turning around when Dante grabbed onto his right arm to examine the scars on it.

"Hmm, you know there are people here that pay a lot of money to have that done to them." He informed him, smirking at the face he made.

"I thought I was weird." Lucien grumbled. He jumped when he felt the others hand move to his chest. "S-shouldn't you get out of here?" he asked pulling his arm free and moving away from him. "If someone sees you-"

"No one will." He stated casually. "Though I'm touched you're worried about me."

He flushed red with frustration and crossed his arms over his chest. "Am not. Stay in here and get in trouble. I don't care."

He grinned slightly. "Oh I do plan to stay right here." He took a hold of his arm again and pulled him back to sit next to him. "But if you be good and let me finish I'll leave you alone. "

Lucien stared at him warily. "Alright but you touch just my scars."

"Fine by me."

Lucien laid back down on the cot, biting on his tongue as Dante's hands traced the multiple scars that crisscrossed across his chest and arms. "Do you have a thing for scars?" he asked after the silence had made him grow too anxious.

"Actually yes." He huffed with a small twitch upwards at the corner of his mouth; looking down at him with amusement from the startled look he shot him. "It's a bit of a fetish really. I particularly like the scars on your back."

"Why?" he questioned, really curious as to how anyone could find scars, especially the ones on his back, something as a turn on.

Dante made a motion for him to turn over and he did so after a moment of hesitation. "Because I find them interesting." He explained leaning over him slightly as he ran his hands over the large amount of raised flesh. He raised an eyebrow feeling a shiver go up Lucien's back before chuckling. "Are they sensitive?"

"N-not really." He muttered into the material of the cot.

He hummed and slowly moved his hand down. "You seem to have a bad habit of stuttering when you lie. We'll have to work on that."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

"Gah!" Lucien cried out into the cot when he felt the mans hand grab onto his semi hard length. "Let go of that!" he partially yelled, trying to turn around but a hand pushing down on his head prevented him from doing so. He bit down a moan when the hand began to slowly rub him through the jumpsuit.

His lips curved up into a lecherous smile before he leaned down and trailed the tip of his tongue across the very first slash mark on his back. He pushed his head down harder when he felt him give a jerk and heard him let out a loud moan that was muffled into the cot. He moved up to his head and pressed his lips against his ear. "Don't be to loud now. Wouldn't want anyone seeing you like this hmm?"

"Ba-bastard." Lucien panted out before choking back a groan as the hand tightened around his quickly hardening length. "Shit, are you going to rape me?"

He scoffed. "I'm not a rapist and besides, I wouldn't reduce myself to the level of having sex in a holding cell."

"Then what the hell do you think you're doing to me!" he growled turning his head enough to glare up at him.

Dante grinned down at the look. "I thought after all the pain, you might enjoy a little pleasure. If you really didn't like it, you'd throw me off."

Lucien's eye widened before it narrowed into a glare again.

"What?" he asked, tightening his grip on him and receiving a low grunt in response. "No retort?" he moved his hand away from his head, slowly sliding it down the length of his back to the jumpsuit around his waist. "Such an ugly color this is." He muttered in distaste slipping his hand underneath it and smoothing it over the soft flesh beneath before sliding his finger between them to his entrance.

"Nnh." He pressed his mouth shut tight when the finger pushed its way inside. He let out a soft breath and relaxed on the cot.

"Interesting." The blonde uttered, watching his reactions carefully especially as he pushed in a second finger and pressed them both against his prostate.

He jerked forward slightly and groaned loudly, a shuddering gasp escaping his lips when the fingers pressed in harder.

"No fighting back?" he asked, moving his hands away from him and receiving a small sound of protest. "Seems like you've already been trained."

Lucien pushed himself up on shaky arms and turned his flushed face to glare at him in annoyance. "You said not to make any noise." He growled.

"I don't mean that," he yanked the jumpsuit down to his thighs and stuck his pinky into his entrance; watching the white haired male shudder and fall back down on the cot. "I mean that. I'm not even touching anything. As soon as I put something in, you immediately become complacent."

He turned around completely to face the man when he removed his finger, not caring that he could clearly see his fully erect member. "Asshole, you're just gonna leave me like this?" he spat.

"See that's what I want." He smirked, his eyes narrowing slightly and darkening with desire.

"You're a freak." Lucien deadpanned before yelping when he was pushed off of the cot onto the floor. He sat up with a growl and launched up to his feet to grab onto the smirking blonde by his suit jacket. "What the hell was that for?" he said through gritted teeth.

"To get you fired up." He chuckled, grabbing onto the back of his neck and pulling him in for a rough kiss. He reached out and grabbed onto the member pressing against his stomach, squeezing it hard and chuckling as Lucien broke the kiss and went down onto his knees; swearing at him under his breath. "You have a very sharp tongue don't you?" he asked, moving his hand from the back of his neck to the top of his head and gripping onto his short white hair. "Why don't you see if you can use it to help me with this?" he demanded more than asked as he pressed the young mans face against the growing bulge in his suit pants. Black eyes glared up at him and he felt his length twitch. "What? It's your fault, now take it out and get to work."

Lucien gulped before moving back enough to bring up his hands and start to undo his belt, being careful not to touch the boundelor around his waist. He unzipped the pants and reached in with one hand until he pulled out Dante's girth.

The blonde lifted his chin up with his finger and ran his thumb over lightly quivering lips. "You don't have to if you're scared." He said with an almost mocking tone in his voice.

He growled before opening his mouth and sliding the entire length in his mouth in one go. The grip on his hair tightened and it was his turn to smirk when he heard the grunt come from the so in control man before he began to move his head.

"Hey Dante you-whoa!" Jeremiah quickly threw up his arm to cover his eyes upon seeing his boss getting head from the white haired male he was so interested in. "Ugh, I think I just went blind."

Dante kept Lucien's head firmly in place when he tried to pull away. "Keep going." He demanded darkly and once he continued again he looked up to send an icy glare to his right hand man. "This had better be good or I will shoot you."

"I'll come back when you're done."

"Wise choice." He almost growled watching the man leave before turning his attention down to curious ebony irises. He moved his head down further while bucking up and a pleasant shudder went up his spine feeling his throat contract tightly around his length. "You're very good at this." He complimented, rubbing a small tear that escaped Lucien's eyes from the sudden shove down his throat. "As for the rough treatment, I wouldn't be so curious about what I do. Not unless you decide to join me."

_Jackass._ He thought glaring up at him with teary eyes before shutting them and returning to what he was doing. _Damnit why am I even doing this? _He wondered, pulling back and lightly scraping his teeth along the sensitive flesh before diving back down until his nose touched the fabric of his pants. _I'm starting to get the feeling I might have been a prostitute or something, it isn't like it took me a lot of convincing to do this. Or I was a big old slut. _He looked back up at him when he heard a quiet grunt. _Worse yet I'm actually enjoying this. _He shut his eyes tight when his painfully erect length throbbed, demanding attention. _Is this what he meant by me being trained?_ He moved his hands off of the other male's thighs and grabbed onto his own acting erection. _Whatever, I need some release._

Dante gritted his teeth when a moan from the mouth on his dick sent a pleasant vibration through his loins. He looked down closely at what the other was doing, lust flashing in his eyes seeing him moving one hand up and down his own cock while the other one was buried in his ass. "I'm definitely going to keep you." He chuckled, Lucien apparently to preoccupied and not having heard him. He used the hand on his head to help guide him to go faster and instructing him to suck harder. He felt the coil in the pit of his stomach snap and he held Lucien's head in place, letting out a breath as he released into his mouth.

He chocked at the sudden flood of fluid and pulled away when the hand on his head allowed him to. He sputtered and coughed the liquid out, his hands not stopping until he tensed up and let out a breathy moan from his own release.

Dante reached down and grabbed him by the shoulders when he started to sway. He pulled him up onto his lap and helped him pull his jumpsuit back on. He chuckled as he pressed a kiss behind his ear. "Well then, after that I hope you accept my offer."

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

Lucien turned his head and glared at him, moving off his lap and pointing at him before pointing at the cell door. The blonde man was dragged and pushed toward it until he was outside the cell and the door slammed shut behind him. Dante turned back to look into the cell and touched his cheek. "You have a little something right here."

Lucien growled and sent out a telekinetic wave that shook the bars, Dante taking that as his cue to leave.

He met up with Jeremiah outside of the courthouse. "I hope you enjoyed the show." He said as he walked passed him, taking out a packet of cigarettes from his suit jacket.

"I'm traumatized." The man grumbled following after him. "You're older brother called."

Dante shut his eyes and sighed. "Which one?"

"Matteo."

He opened his eyes and glared up at the sky slightly. "I can only guess what he would have to say." He muttered, taking the phone Jeremiah handed to him. "Just when I finally got some tension out." He redialed the number and his older brother picked up on the third ring. "What is it you want now?" he asked as he slid into the back seat of his car, Jeremiah shutting the door and walking around to the driver seat.

"_Why are you still in Nebraska?"_

"I told you I'm in the process of recruiting someone." He said, pulling out his lighter and flicking on the flame to light his cigarette. "His trial is getting closer, I'm confidant he'll join up soon."

He heard Matteo grunt on the other end. _"Make it quick damnit. We're tired of waiting on you, you have work to do."_

His eyebrow twitched feeling the familiar tension returning to his shoulders. "I know."

"_This guy had better be fucking spectacular."_

The statement made him grin. "Oh trust me, you've never seen anything like him before."

"_That so? Then guess you won't mind showing him off when you get back?"_

"No problem at all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the night before the trial and Lucien hadn't seen Dante since he had sucked him off a few days ago. He didn't know why, but the fact that he wasn't here was putting him on edge. He felt like a nervous wreck, all he could think about was getting the crap kicked out of him and being gang raped.

Sunny was staring up at Lucien worriedly from where the young man had huddled himself into a corner. **"Sunny loves Lucien?"** he said softly, scratching at his leg to get his attention.

Lucien reached his hand out and rubbed his head. "Lucien loves Sunny too." He responded softly.

"Miss me?" Dante's voice suddenly echoed from behind the bars of the cell. He smirked slightly as Lucien's head snapped up to look at him. "So, what do you say?" he asked.

Lucien bit his lip and looked down at Sunny as he jumped into his lap, rubbing his head against his chest. He hugged him tightly and looked up again at the blonde man. "Please…help me."

His smirk turned into a grin. "Good boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa another sexy scene in this one! ~ I swear I thought these were more spaced out when I wrote them lol**

**Anyway! As always! Thanks for reading! Please review! Enjoy!**

* * *

The process to free him was very long and tedious. Lucien didn't know the legal system could be so complicated and all he could do was sit and wait. His trial wasn't fun, despite the best efforts of the lawyer Dante supplied, he was sure the jury would still convict him.

But he was happily surprised when the fiery red headed woman, Linda Travis, was able to discredit his 'victim'. She didn't go easy on the man, bringing up passed grievances from his superiors as well as times he'd gotten into fights with other officers. When the prosecutor saw that he was losing he tried to insinuate that Lucien had been disoriented and scared and he'd mistaken the police officer for a threat.

Like Linda told him though, he stayed firm with his story. He didn't understand why she dressed him to make him look younger than he was, but he supposed it gained sympathy from the jury; especially when his scars and injuries were brought forth to the jury. The family and Jason were even brought in as character witnesses, well except for Trevor and Jessica, they had to sit and watch.

It was the final day of the trial and the jury had left the room an hour ago to discuss their verdict. Lucien felt like slamming his head on the table in front of him, or breaking something by looking at it. _Oh what the hell?_ He thought turning his gaze to the prosecutor as he brought a glass of water up to his lips. He shut one eye and mentally grinned when the bottom half of the glass shattered and water splashed over his suit.

Linda pulled on his ear after shutting the file she was looking over. "Behave brat or I'll pull your ear off."

"Ow, it-it wasn't me." He stammered before she released his ear.

"You really need to work on that stutter." She 'tsk'ed at him while he rubbed his poor ear.

_I'll never understand why Dante told her about my powers._ He thought, looking over his shoulder and spotting the blonde man in the far back of the room. If he was bored, he certainly didn't look it. "Um, Linda." He started looking back toward his lawyer. "You've known Dante a long time right?"

"Five years now." She deadpanned, fixing the papers in front of her. "Why? Want to know more about him?"

"Yes."

She sighed and patted his head. "All you need to know is that your ass is going to be sore."

He chocked on his own spit, a blush rising to his cheeks and he glared at her when she laughed at him. "That's not funny."

"No but your face when you get flustered is. I think it's because of the tattoo's." she said with a smirk while poking his forehead.

"Stop treating me like a child, I'm a grown man damnit!" he hissed, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance when she just chuckled and pinched his cheek.

"Awe, aren't you cute? I'm glad Dante is keeping you around."

_No wonder I'm gay. Women are weird. _He thought turning away from her while nursing his cheek. He sat up straight in his seat when the door in the corner of the room opened and the jury entered.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked once they'd been seated.

A man at the end stood up and nodded. "We have your honor, we find the defendant John Doe; not guilty."

He breathed a large sigh of relief and relaxed in his chair. "Linda can I hug you?"

"Only if you want me to file a sexual harassment suit against you."

"…Are we going to be seeing a lot of each other?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien spread his arms out wide in front of the courthouse and Jessica and Trevor almost tackled him.

"Thanks for your help Linda." Dante said with a small nod of his head to the woman as she walked up beside him.

"I wouldn't pick my teeth with small town prosecutors." She scoffed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder, watching the small reunion on the sidewalk. "Jealous?" she asked him with a small upward turn of her lips.

"Of what?"

"Of that." She said nodding her head to Lucien as he spun around holding a laughing four year old above his head. He shot her a glare out of the corner of his eye and she waved it off. "Honey, I'm a lawyer; we're barely considered human. That glare doesn't work on me."

"My gun does." He grunted looking up seeing his car come to a stop in front of the steps leading to the courthouse. "Lucien!" he called out as he walked down the steps, getting not only his attention but also the family and friend with him. "Time to leave, say your goodbyes."

"Byes?" Trevor asked looking up at him before tears weld up in his eyes. "I don't want Lotion to go!" he started to cry, grabbing onto his shirt tightly and not letting go until his father pulled him off.

Lucien rubbed his head and smiled at him gently. "I'm sorry buddy, but I have to go for now alright?"

"Why are you leaving with him?" Jessica asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the blonde man.

"He paid for the lawyer. I'm just going to go work for him until I can pay off the debt." He explained as simply as he could, trying to make sure that he didn't tip them off just who Dante was. "I wish I had some kind of big speech or something to say, but I don't. All I have is," he pressed his hands together in front of him and tried to blink away tears as he bowed slightly to them. "Thank you all so much for making me feel like I was part of a family." He gave them all one last tight hug before stopping at Jason. "I hope you find someone that'll make you happy."

Jason reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. "You better come back through town or I'll kick your," he shot a look at Trevor to remind himself not to swear. "Butt."

He laughed and patted his back so he let go of him. "There you go, obsessed with my butt again." He rubbed his arm when the taller male punched him.

"Lucien!" Dante yelled again.

"Bye guys." He said while walking backwards and waving to them. "Thank you all for everything! I promise I'll visit as soon as I can!" he almost shouted when he got further and further away. He looked up at Dante when his hand landed on his shoulder before letting the man guide him into the black car. He slid across the seat to the far end and watched Dante get in and shut the door. "Feels like you just sealed my fate with that." He muttered, leaning his head against the tinted window as the luxury car began to move.

"No." Dante grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him against him, lifting his chin up and pressing their lips together tightly. He let him pull away and tapped the tip of his nose. "I sealed your fate with _that_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why do I have to stay in the same room as you?" Lucien asked looking around the rather standard hotel room with two beds.

"From this moment on you're my personal body guard. That means you have to be in the same place as me at all times." Dante explained while undoing his tie.

He turned to face the man feeling him walk closer to him. "Uh, that was a pretty long drive." He said holding up his hands and backing away from the blonde. "I'm a little tired."

"I really don't care."

Lucien glared at him. "I don't want to and you said you weren't a rapist!"

Dante stopped advancing toward him and gave him a look that was a mixture of annoyed, anger and stress. "I'm about to change that. Either you do this willingly," he pulled the loose tie off around his neck and pulled it taught in front of wide ebony eyes. "Or I'll tie you up. You're choice."

He swallowed thickly. "You know I'm tempted to start using my powers on you."

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Listen here you little punk," he snarled, walking closer to him and quickly grabbing his arm when he tried move away from him again. "You owe me. Not only do you owe me money, but you owe me time." He said pushing him toward one of the beds. "You can not begin to comprehend the kind of people and how many of them I have breathing down my neck nor the hoops I've had to jump through to get your little ass out of jail." He shoved him back onto the bed and leaned down onto the bed over him. "Not only are you my bodyguard but you will also serve as an outlet for my frustrations. As soon as you accepted my help, your ass became mine and it's time for you to get used to that." He said darkly, grabbing his dress shirt and ripping it open to reveal his scarred chest.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

He flinched and bit back a whimper, grabbing onto the other mans hands to stop him for a moment. "D-don't be to rough?"

"Maybe." He muttered, moving away from him to shrug off his suit jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt. "If you take off your clothes and suck my dick again."

Clothes and shoes were soon scattered onto the floor along with Dante's boundelor, which was slung onto the headboard of the bed. Lucien winced when Dante tightened the tie wrapped around his hands, binding them behind his bare back. "I thought you weren't going to do that." He growled against the sheets, not looking up when he felt the bed dip in front of him from the weight of another body.

The blonde grabbed him by the bicep and pulled him further up the bed. "It's for being a smartass." Dante said leaning his back against the headboard of the bed, taking a hold of short spikes of white hair and guiding his mouth to the head of his hardening length.

Lucien shot a glare up at him before shutting his eyes and taking the mans member into his mouth.

Dante let out a breath and smirked at the feeling of the hot mouth moving up and down his erection. He moved his hand from white hair and slowly slid down his neck until his fingers brushed over the smooth texture of the first scar on his lithe back. A moan sounded from the mouth around his length and he saw Lucien's hips dip into the bed. "Oh? Are you already hard?" he asked with a chuckle. "That didn't take long."

_You're one to talk._ Lucien thought. _You were already hard before I put you in my mouth._ "Nmn!" he gasped when the man bucked into his mouth. He pulled away from the erection with a small cough. "Don't do that! You're gonna choke me!" he coughed out, looking up to glare at him before it withered away from the sharp, lustful and angry look the man was giving him. "Ow!" he grunted when Dante's hand returned to his hair and his mouth was forced back on his erection, pushing him all the way down until his nose touched the dark coarse hair at the base of his length and nearly making him gag.

"How's that?" he asked in a low tone. "You don't stop until I tell you too." He pushed him down harder and ignored the muffled cry. "Now keep going."

_A-asshole!_ He mentally growled with a wince as he went back to what he was originally doing, this time Dante keeping a firm hand on his head.

"Stop." He finally grunted and pulled Lucien off his dick, letting the other male gasp and pant to regain his breath. He reached down to his pants next to the bed and pulled out a condom from one of the pockets.

Lucien pulled at the tie around his wrists, biting down groans as his erection rubbed against the rough sheets as a result of his struggling. "Will you please untie me?" he asked turning his head in time to see Dante move from beside him to hover over him.

"Perhaps after the third round." The man said, lowering himself down and licking up the straight line of the branding scar that ran up Lucien's spine.

"Th-third round!" He stammered looking over his shoulder at him with eyes. "How many times do you plan on doing it!"

Dante pushed his head back down into the sheets, stretching himself over the length of his back and pressing his throbbing erection against the others ass. "As many times as I want." He whispered into his ear before moving his arm under his waist and lifting his hips up enough to where he could shove his entire girth into the body below him in one thrust.

"Aaaagh!" Lucien screamed loudly, his body shuddering with the surge of pain that came from the forceful entrance. "Sweet mother of fuck!" he shouted, shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth together.

Dante grunted, pressing his forehead against Lucien's quivering shoulder blades, trying to start thrusting but found it difficult because of how tightly the younger man was clasping down around him. "Relax. You're squeezing me too tight."

"You relax with a giant cock up your ass!" the User screamed, feeling tears leak pass his tightly shut eyes. "Take it out! For the love of God take it back out!"

The blonde reluctantly complied and pulled back out, raising an eyebrow at the shivering form under him. "It hurts that much?"

"Yes it hurts this much!" Lucien yelled, turning himself onto his side to glare tear filled eyes up at him. "The hell is wrong with you! You never shove it all in like that so quickly!"

"You can't?"

"Of course you-" Lucien cut himself off and stared up at the man closely. "Wait a second." He turned himself fully onto his back and tilted his head to the side. "Is this your first time?"

Dante's face twitched and he looked away.

_Must. Not. Laugh._ He told himself, trying to keep as straight a face as he could. He snorted slightly and cobalt eyes snapped down to glare at him. "S-sorry." He said with great difficulty. "Aren't you in your thirties though?" he asked, biting his lip so he wouldn't grin. This was too funny.

"I'm twenty-eight." He corrected him in a growl.

Lucien took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You seemed so sure of yourself before though." He snickered, unable to help himself. "It's actually really surprising and kind of cute that you're a virgin."

"I will shove my gun up your ass if you don't stop giggling."

He shook his head and tried to become serious again. "Okay, okay. I'm done." He said with a small nod of his head. "I'm sorry, but you gotta admit it's a little funny." The look the man gave him showed him he was not amused. "That's a scary face." He muttered. "But wait you knew I was, uh, what'd you call it."

"Trained." He reminded him, rubbing a hand over his face. "That's because I've tried before on prostitutes and in brothels with men and women. I could never…" he stuck his thumb up, glaring at him again when he heard another snicker.

"Well I feel special now." He grinned. "I'm the first person to get you aroused. Flattering really." He sighed and rolled back onto his stomach holding up his wrists. "Alright you won me over. Untie me please?"

Lucien's wrists were slightly red when the tie was removed, but it hardly mattered as he gripped onto Dante's shoulders, the blonde's fingers moving in and out of his slightly sore entrance. "Nmgh." He moaned, pressing his face against his neck. "Ugh, no wonder you're sure of yourself."

Dante huffed, adding a third finger into the shivering body sitting on his lap and clinging to him. "Yes I'm very familiar with this part."

He moaned again. "You got overexcited then?" he asked with a shuddering sigh.

"I suppose I did."

Lucien grinned at him. "So you aren't perfect?" his grin was quickly replaced with an expression of ecstasy when he pushed deeper into him and his fingers brushed against his prostate. "Nnh, I think I'm ready." He felt the fingers pull out before he was lowered onto the bed and the hot blunt tip of the erection pressed against his stretch entrance. "Remember slowly." He panted feeling the length slowly ease inside of him, his nails digging into the skin of his shoulders wrapping his legs around the man's waist when he was fully inside of him. "Now hold still." He had to take a few moments to get used to the large length inside him.

Dante growled in annoyance, his hands gripping onto the sheets tightly. It was so tight and hot, he wanted nothing more than to pound the small body into the mattress, but apparently that would break his bodyguard in two. "You're doing this for pay back aren't you?" he grunted.

Lucien let out a breathy laugh while answer, "I guess a little, but really you need to let my body get used to it, you're pretty big."

"After this I don't have to hold back for the next round?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Lucien's hands let go to flop back down onto the bed an exasperated look on his face. "What?"

He rubbed his hands over his face. "I know you're excited to finally get twenty some odd years of sexual frustration out, but you better limit tonight's activity if you want me to be able to walk tomorrow and we can't do this kind of thing every night." He held up his hands seeing blue orbs narrow into a glare. "Sorry, but you gotta give me some time to heal it's not like I'm a woman; my parts aren't really made for this."

"You could get a sex change."

Lucien's eyebrow twitched before he reached up and pinched the mans cheeks. "Dear god you're going to kill me."

He bucked his hips forward and Lucien let out a pleasurable gasp as it rubbed against his prostate. "You seem ready. Can I move now?"

He moaned and nodded slowly, gasping loudly and his eyes flying wide open when Dante began to thrust hard and fast into him. "W-wait!" he panted, pressing his hand against the mans shoulder to try and get him to slow down.

Dante took a hold of the hand and slammed it down on the bed, leaning down to lick a small scar on his collarbone. "I'm tired of slow." He muttered against his skin, sliding his hands underneath Lucien's knees and pressing them almost against his shoulders; the new position allowing him to slide in deeper and quicker. Dante grunted softly feeling the form beneath him spasm around his length before grinning down at him. "You seem to like this though. You're making such a lewd expression." He chuckled, his eyes narrowing as he took in the younger males brightly flushed cheeks, wide open panting mouth and deep black eyes glazed over with pleasure and glistening from tears. He let go of his legs to grab a hold of his face, sliding his tongue into his open mouth before pressing their lips together.

_Sh-shit this is to damn good._ Lucien thought, wrapping his arms around Dante's shoulders and kissing him back fiercely, brushing his tongue along the one invading his mouth before letting out a muffled cry when the intruder forced his into submission.

Suddenly the sound of ringing broke through the noise of the bed creaking and Lucien's muffled moaning.

Dante broke the kiss with a growled out swear word while Lucien blinked in confusion. "Wh-ahn is tha-aah!" he tried to ask between pants.

"My phone." The blonde muttered, reaching down to his pants and pulling his cell phone from the pile of clothes.

"Don't answer it!" Lucien shouted in embarrassment, his face growing redder that the man was choosing to answer the phone at now of all times.

"If I don't answer they'll just keep calling." He explained, scowling at the phone. "He calls at the worst times."

"Anyone important?"

"Just my eldest brother." The blonde raised an eyebrow when the phone flew out of his hand and into Lucien's, watching him with curiosity as he answered the call.

"Dante's busy fucking my brains out." He said in a surprising monotone voice. "I highly suggest not calling back, asshat."

"_What! Who-"_ he heard Matteo yell before Lucien hung up and tossed the phone onto the nightstand.

Dante blinked down in barely concealed surprise before he slowly smirked and chuckled. "I like you more and more by the hour." He muttered before he picked up his lost rhythm and kissed him deeply again. Of course there would be consequences for that little act of rebellion from Lucien, but right now Dante really couldn't care less.

**X~X~X~X~X~X**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He exhaled a stream of smoke from his lips, the glow from the end of his cigarette being the only light in the dark hotel room. Dante turned his gaze down to the peacefully sleeping figure next to him, curled up on his side and the top of his head barely sticking out from under the covers. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through soft but thin strands of white hair.

He looked down at the bed feeling it shift suddenly and raised an eyebrow at the bump that appeared before it slowly made its way out from under the covers. It was a little unnerving to see those bright glowing white eyes in the dark, but he shrugged it off. "I'm surprised you didn't come out to scratch my face off." He muttered, moving his hand to rub the top of Sunny's head. "I wonder what a normal sized They looks like."

Sunny growled at him and shook his hand off his head before ducking back under the sheets. Dante lifted them up enough to see him cuddling into Lucien's arms, purring once he was against his chest. He let the sheet fall back down and stamped his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand before getting up, tugging on his discarded boxers and getting into the other bed. Sunny obviously wouldn't like him holding Lucien, but he also didn't trust himself to not get aroused again by the young man.

He wasn't sure what it was about him. Perhaps it was the power he had or maybe it was because of his scars, he really didn't know what attracted him to the User. He'd seen and almost bedded far more beautiful individuals than the small scruffy youth.

He turned his head to look at the alarm clock and settled further into the bed to get at least a little sleep before he had to get up and call Matteo, who was no doubt furious. He grinned and chuckled slightly thinking back to how Lucien told him off. He was definitely just what he needed though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wake up." Dante said while gently shaking the small body underneath the covers.

"Ngh." Lucien groaned, slowly pushing himself up and looking around with half lidded sleep filled eyes. "Wha time is it?"

Dante chuckled at the sight of Lucien's hair stuck out in every direction. "It's time to leave."

He flopped back down on the bed. "I can't move very well. I told you to stop after the third time." He grumbled glaring up at the already dressed and well put together man.

"You were the one screaming for more."

"Oh God." He groaned, pressing his face against the pillow.

"Yes you screamed that a lot as well." He chuckled, stumbling back slightly when an invisible force pushed him. "If you want to stay in bed I can join you."

Lucien said a muffled swear into the pillow before pushing himself up and getting out of bed, Dante putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him when he began to sway. "Wow you really can't walk very well." He observed rubbing his chin with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "I thought you were joking."

Lucien glared at him tiredly, his shoulders slightly slumped over from exhaustion. "Wipe that smug look off your face."

"I suggest you put on that," he said motioning to the black bag on a hanger, hanging on the doorknob of the bathroom door. "Before I make it harder for you to walk."

"I have morning breath and I'm not afraid to use it." He threatened walking into the bathroom and grabbing the clothes off the door handle before shutting it.

"Feh, cheeky kid." He muttered, taking his phone out and making a call. He had just gotten off the phone when the bathroom door opened.

"I can't do this thing." Lucien said walking out of the bathroom and holding up the deep violet tie. He'd never worn a suit before and he was sure that went for before he got amnesia. Well what he was wearing wasn't really an entire suit, it was just the dark gray vest and pants with a white dress shirt.

Dante slid his cell phone into his pocket and walked over to him. "Watch carefully because I'm only going to do this once." He did it a little slower than normal so Lucien could see exactly what he was doing. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Black eyes blinked at him in confusion before he rolled them. "Yes mother." He said sarcastically before crying out in surprise when Dante pulled on his tie and the mans lips descended onto his.

The blonde pulled away after a few moments, licking his lips that were formed into a small smirk. "I'm more like your daddy." He chuckled down at Lucien's brightly blushing face, tucking the tie into the vest and smoothing it down.

Lucien blushed brightly and glared at him. "I hate you."

"That's not something I want to hear from my bodyguard." He 'tsk'ed walking toward the door.

"Hey I was wondering about that." He called out, trotting after the man to keep up with his long strides through the halls of the hotel. "What the hell do I do exactly? I've never exactly protected someone before."

"You watch my back. Anyone try's to shoot me you stop them." Dante explained simply, stepping into the elevator with Lucien by his side; who was frowning.

"How? I'm 90 pounds soaking wet!" he asked wrinkling his nose.

Dante gave him a blank look before looking down at his shadow as a set of glowing white eyes appeared in it.

"Oh," he muttered with a small blush from embarrassment before shaking it off. "Well I should tell you something about my powers." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "They require a lot of mental concentration from me. Now anything smaller than a car I can do whatever no problem. The size of a car or bigger and I have to really concentrate on that one object; which leaves me open. I can't do the things you probably think I can do with fast moving objects. If I can't see it I can't make it suddenly stop. I can make force fields, but with gunfire it's like there's a little man in my head hitting my brain with a fucking mallet. I can take a certain amount of that pain until I either lose concentration or I pass out."

"…What can you do?"

"I'm clever." He said with a bright grin that made Dante sigh. "Hey I'm only human, despite what everyone seems to think."

"Anything else?"

Lucien hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need Sunny in my shadow to do anything major and…if he's taken to far away from me then we'll start to die. He'll start to vanish and my body will shut down on itself. For all my scars, that's the worst pain I've ever experienced."

He frowned down at him. "It happened before?"

"Once…I wasn't paying attention, someone just grabbed him off my shoulders and started running. Another User took pity on me and got him back into my shadow before any lasting damage was done to my organs." He looked up with a glare at him. "I'm telling you all of this because I have to or you'll put to much pressure on me thinking I can do anything. If you use this information against me I swear to whatever god there is I will make you pay." He growled, pointing a finger at the man.

Dante grabbed onto the finger. "Fair enough, but there are some rules I need to go over with you." He threw his hand to the side. "You never, ever act like this toward me in front of others, especially my family and you treat them with respect."

"Basically be a polite drone?" he asked and receiving a nod. He suddenly stood up straight, looked ahead of him with a blank look on his face and in his eyes. "That I can do rather easily good sir." He said in a monotone voice.

The blonde looked him up and down the way he was now and nodded in approval. "Impressive. At ease."

Lucien relaxed and let out a loud jaw cracking yawn. "Fuck I'm tired." He muttered, walking after Dante when the elevator opened, running a hand through his hair before he grabbed onto the two long locks of hair that framed his face. Remnants of when his hair had been long. "Should I cut these off so I look more professional?" he asked him curiously, holding up the locks of hair drastically longer than the rest of his hair.

He chuckled. "Nothing about you looks professional. Besides," he reached out and tugged on one of the strands. "It suits you."

He blushed slightly and pulled himself free. "Hey isn't it about time we should be leaving!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How you doing there kid?" Jeremiah asked Lucien who was laid out on the couch of the private jet, a cold wash cloth pressed over his face and Sunny fanning him with another.

"Kill me." He groaned, moving the washcloth off his face and shooing Sunny off of his chest. "I've flown before, why the hell does this nauseate me?" he asked slowly sitting up on the couch and rubbing his temples.

"You can fly?" the driver asked in surprise before slapping a hand over his eyes. "Why the fuck am I still surprised by this shit?" No one had asked him about how he felt having this weird mutant work for them. Honestly when Jeremiah saw the thing that apparently the kid can turn into; he just about shit himself. But now looking at the person himself and his little monster they were hardly threatening. He could pretty much bunt kick the black thing and the kid himself he could snap in two. _Yeah_ _I'll just keep telling myself that to stay sane. _He thought as he reached out for the plate in front of him for his food but grasped nothing. "Huh?" he moved his hand down and glared at the empty plate. "Where the fuck did my sandw-"

Sunny let out a loud burp and cackled up at the annoyed human. **"Sunny's sandwich! Sunny's food!" **

"Sunny's dead!" Jeremiah growled reaching down to grab the shadow imp but he jumped up and off of the thirty year olds head of spiky black hair.

Lucien sighed and whistled the imp over to stop causing chaos. "Sunny behave." He said firmly and the imp lowered his head with a small growl.

Jeremiah grumbled under his breath at the loss of his food. "Does that thing even shit?"

Lucien blinked at the question and rubbed his chin, staring curiously down his little companion. "You know, I never thought of that before. He's always eating."

"That thing lives in your shadow right?" he asked slowly grinning. "What if that's his toilet? He probably goes off into the corner and does his business."

"Ew! That's disgusting!" the User exclaimed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Sunny do you crap in my shadow?"

"**Crap!"** Sunny repeated with a grin. **"Crap! Crap! Crap!" **

"Is that a yes or did he just find a new word he likes?" Jeremiah drawled.

Lucien leaned back with a sigh. "He just likes the word. You should have heard him when he learned 'mother fucker'. I almost got into a fight because he said it all the time for a week." He shot the raven-haired man a look when he laughed. "Don't go teaching him any swear words I don't know."

"Well now that you said not to, I have to." He smirked, rubbing the goatee on his face in thought. He looked toward the shut door that separate a different section of seats in the plane; where Dante was currently on a 'business' call. "So is your ass very sore?"

"Shut up." He growled. "My head hurts right now, I don't want to think about the pain in my rectum." He threw his feet up onto the seat and lay back down. "But after over a decade of no sex, really not that surprising."

"What are you talking about? He always goes to brothels whenever he can." Jeremiah snorted. "I swear he get's laid more than me."

_Oh crap was that supposed to be a secret?_ He thought with wide eyes, Jeremiah narrowing his when he saw the look on his face.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" he said quickly, rolling onto his side with his back to the man.

"Ah…" he nodded slowly before looking down at Sunny. "What's Lucien hiding?"

Sunny pointed to the shut door with a grin. **"Cute virgin!"**

"Sunny no!" Lucien shouted sitting straight up on the couch.

Jeremiah snorted before erupting into laughter. "Yo-you gotta be shitting me!" he laughed, pressing his head on the table in front of him and banging his fist on it. "All these years! Bwahahahahaha!"

Lucien put his face in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. "I'm so dead. So very dead."

Jeremiah stilled his laughter as best he could when the door opened and Dante entered, the blonde raising an eyebrow at his driver's snickering and the forlorn way his bodyguard was acting. If he cared he would ask. "When we land in New York we have to go straight the warehouse on the harbor." He explained, taking a seat across from Jeremiah, whom was still trying to swallow his laughter. "You're starting to annoy me, what's so funny?"

"N-nothing!" the brunette choked out with a laugh, biting onto his knuckle. "Just…sad that you've been deflowered!" he snorted before starting another laughing fit.

Dante's eyes shut, clenching his fist as he tried to keep his anger in check. "Hold it." He said hearing Lucien try to sneak off to another part of the jet.

"I-I didn't say anything!" he stuttered, holding up his hands. "It was Sunny's fault!" he shouted, pointing down to the imp whom was scratching himself behind his ear with his hind leg.

"Yeah but Sunny repeats what he hears." Jeremiah said with a snicker. "And apparently Lucien called you a cute virgin?"

"I will kill you!" Lucien growled, cracking his knuckles before his face went white when Dante stood up from his seat. He turned around to dart off, but a strong hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and he stumbled over his feet as Dante dragged him to the area of the plane he just came from. "W-wait a second I'm still sore from last night!"

"Then you should have kept your mouth shut." Dante muttered darkly, throwing him into the room before entering himself and shutting the door.

"Poor kid." Jeremiah chuckled before putting on the headphones sitting next to him on the table to block out the sounds of Lucien and Dante joining the mile high club.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for everyone that reads this and if you review you will forever have my love!**

**Disclaimers notice: Since the song will be in full this chapter, I do not own it, it belongs to it's rightful owner whoever created the vocaloid song Witch Hunt.**

* * *

The night air was bitingly cold at the harbor, a gentle howl of wind rushing across the dark waters that churned and crashed against the concrete walls of the harbor loudly. It was almost hypnotizing for Lucien, staring down at the darkness and seeing it swirl chaotically against itself. He was snapped out of his trance by a hand landing on his shoulder. "I need your head here Lucien." Dante said lowly. "This is very important."

He grunted softly in acknowledgement. "I'm sorry…I've never seen so much water before though." He muttered his eyes looking up from the dark water to the brightly lit city not to far away, New York if he remembered correctly. It reminded him a little of Queens Hand, only it wasn't as bright nor were the buildings as tall.

"You've never seen the ocean?" the blonde asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No. The cities were in the middle of the continent and outside of them were the wastelands. It was all green fields of long grass, but it rarely rained and the largest body of water I ever saw was a pond." He put his elbows on the rail and leaned over slightly to look into the water better.

"Then you probably don't know how to swim." Dante stated, pulling him away from the railing, not wanting to have to jump in after him if he fell. "Come on, you can see the water all you want tomorrow. For now we have to go inside."

Lucien shook his head to clear his mind and became his 'robot' self. "Yes sir." He said softly, following Dante to the warehouse where Jeremiah was leaning by the door smoking a cigarette.

"Hey kid." Jeremiah said holding up his hand to stop him. "Ham it up a little."

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"He means make yourself seem more fearsome than you actually are." Dante explained.

"Right, so if you got any cool tricks to make yourself seem more intimidating, do it." The brunette stated with a nod of his head.

"I can do this." Lucien shut his eyes for a few moments before opening them again to reveal only the white of his eyes.

"Jesus!" Jeremiah shouted, jumping back in fright and grabbing onto his heart while Dante leaned down slightly to see what he'd done. "Yeah, do that." He muttered, patting his chest. "Where the fuck did your iris's go?"

He blinked his eyes and they returned to normal. "It's a trick a lot of Users can do. The real skill is being able to get our eyes to glow like our imps willingly."

"Can you do that?"

He shook his head. "Not willingly."

"As interesting as this conversation is." Dante said before motioning to the door and Jeremiah opened it.

"Oh this is gonna be fu-un." The raven smirked, following into the warehouse after Lucien and shutting the door behind him.

They walked through a small city of crates and containers, Dante leading them to the only part of the warehouse that was lit. As they grew closer Lucien could hear the soft murmur of many voices and he swallowed thickly before stopping when Jeremiah put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He shot the man a confused look as he grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

He sighed before nodding and staying where he was, watching the men continue on.

Dante paused just outside of the circle of light, looking behind him and frowning not seeing Lucien. He shot a small glare at Jeremiah seeing him grinning before shaking his head and turning back around, stepping out from the shadows of the large stack of crates.

"Dante!" He looked toward the shout and nodded his head to his brother Lucca whom was barely two years older than him. Lucca clapped a hand on his shoulder with a grin. "You've been gone so long, we were starting to worry."

"I'm sure." He muttered, his blue gaze going over the rather large gathering. It was to be expected though. The head of the family and his three…four sons were meeting in one location.

"So where's this kid you stuck your neck out for?" Lucca asked looking behind him and only seeing Jeremiah.

"Oh he's back there." Jeremiah said pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the darkness. "He likes the dark. He'll come out when Dante calls him."

"Seems a little unnerving." Lucca hummed, rubbing his chin before shrugging. "But alright, come on Dante." He said waving his younger brother to follow him as he began to walk through the crowd of mafia gangsters.

Dante smiled slightly upon seeing his rather elderly, but still sharp as a tact, father sitting in a chair and looking every bit of the powerful intimidating man he was. Beside him where his two other sons and Dante's brothers, the eldest Matteo and the second eldest Enzo. "Father." He said respectfully with a small bow of his head. "I apologize deeply for my prolonged absence."

His father smiled at him and he felt his lips twitch up. "You have no need to apologize, you've been working very hard as of late. A little time off to recruit another into our fold is perfectly acceptable."

"Right so where is this kid?" Matteo asked gruffly after looking behind him and not seeing a new face.

He shot a look to Jeremiah before opening his mouth, "Lucien!"

Jeremiah looked up with a grin, but frowned seeing nothing. "Awe man he didn't do what I asked." He grumbled, rubbing his head.

Suddenly there was the sound of laughter from the far end of the gathering and Dante sighed, afraid that would happen.

"Look at this shrimp!" one man yelled, breaking through the crowd and pushing Lucien into Jeremiah. "I've picked things out of teeth bigger than him!"

"You alright?" Jeremiah asked as he stood up straight.

"Fine."

"Man why didn't you do what I told you? It would have been so cool."

"Because you're an idiot." He deadpanned blankly and the man grabbed his chest as if he was injured.

Dante held out his arm and Lucien stepped forward, his posture straight and his face devoid of any emotion. "Father this is Lucien." Dante said, ignoring the snort he heard come from Matteo.

"Isn't he a little young?" Lucca asked him, scratching the back of his dark brown head.

"His age is estimated to be about twenty four or five." Dante explained.

Lucien bowed at the waist to the mafia leader. "I am very thankful to your son for helping me in my time of need."

"Just Lucien?" the elderly man repeated. "No last name?"

"He has amnesia." Dante spoke up. "Officially he is referred to as a John Doe, but has taken the name Lucien as a substitute. He is going to be my body guard until he can repay his debt to me."

"You won't last very long with him protecting you." Matteo chuckled smugly, with a wave of his hand.

_Ah so that's the guy that called the other night._ Lucien thought, wanting to oh so badly wipe that damn smirk off his face, but he kept himself blank and calm.

"Come here boy, let me get a look at your eyes." The Don said making a motion for him to step forward.

He walked forward and bent his head down slightly so that the man could see them.

"So black. I can't even see the shine from the lights in them." He observed motioning for him to step back again.

"Dante please tell us what is so special about this…child." Lucien's fingers twitched at the word Matteo used to describe him. "That you've been gone for months."

The blonde smirked slightly. "Lucien, show them Sunny."

He shot him a look but nodded and whistled. Sunny jumped out from his shadow and onto his shoulders, clicking his tongue loudly and cackling.

"What is that thing!"

"It came from his shadow! It's a demon!"

Sunny hissed at the exclamations before calming down when Lucien reached up and scratched him under his chin before moving him from his shoulder to his arms. "Don't worry, he's harmless." Lucien said out loud to try and ease the panicked commotion.

"Son…what is this?" the Don asked slowly after getting over his shock.

"The same place this boy came from is the same place where my belt came from." Dante said, opening his suit jacket and going for his boundelor.

Sunny hissed and growled as Dante pulled the gauntlet from the belt before diving back into Lucien's shadow.

He pulled on the gauntlet and gripped it tightly into a fist. "As you can see, the little demon is terrified of this gauntlet and the demon is where Lucien draws his powers."

"What powers might that be?" Enzo asked, speaking up for the first time since Dante arrived.

Dante looked at Lucien and nodded slightly.

Lucien blinked his eyes, his pitch-black iris's disappearing leaving only the whites of his eyes behind. He held out his hand toward a random crate, making a rising motion and the crate slowly levitated from its perch. He closed his hand into a fist and the crate shattered. He lowered his hand and the remains of the crate fell to the floor, blinking his eyes until they returned to normal. "I assure you that I'm not going to harm anyone." He muttered softly, holding up his hands. "Please don't think of me as a monster, I am still as human as the rest of you."

"This…is very much to take in." the mafia head muttered rubbing his forehead tiredly. "How did you come about this young man?"

Dante put his gauntlet-clad hand on Lucien's shoulder. "When I was passing through Nebraska, my belt lead me to a small church. Inside I saw a mad man trying to drown him in the baptismal font shouting how he was doing God's work."

His face twitched at the mention of the man, rolling his shoulders as his scar started to itch. "Had he not pull me out, I would have died."

"Why did you not just do what you did to that crate?" Lucca asked, pointing in the direction of the smashed pile of wood and packing peanuts.

"I was an idiot and did not wish to hurt him because that would have proved him right."

"This could have so many possibilities for us." Matteo thought out loud. "No fingerprints left behind, no traces-"

Dante interrupted his muttering to say, "Lucien's only job will be to protect me. He doesn't want to use his gift in a way he feel would be irresponsible."

"What!" Matteo shouted. "Do you have any idea how much of a waste that is! You can control him with that belt can't you?"

Lucien huffed and turned his head away. "The glove only affects Sunny and he is untouchable in the confines of my shadow. The only control Dante has over me is the debt I owe him. I came from a very war torn and violent place and I bare far to many scars from it mentally and physically. I refuse to add the blood of others on my hands and I refuse to fall into crime. Protecting Dante shall be my one and only duty for that is what we agreed upon; nothing you can say nor offer will change my mind. As soon as my debt is repaid I shall leave and breathe not a word of my experiences amongst you to anyone."

Sunny hissed from within his shadow and he turned around, throwing out his hand and the gun pointed at his back flew from his would be shooters hand and into his. "Guns don't work on me." He said in a chilling tone of voice, his black iris's vanishing into the white of his eyes. Well that was a lie, but it was best to have them fearing him than use him as a punching bag.

Dante glared at the man, recognizing the man as one of Matteo's. "Clearly it is time for us to depart." He said, taking the gun from Lucien's hand and giving it to Jeremiah, who accepted it happily. "I'm sorry for the commotion father, but I will be keeping Lucien by my side until his debt has been repaid."

His father rubbed his face rather tiredly. "No, stay. The five of us must discuss this." He said sternly.

"Eh, you aren't going to leave Lucien and me alone with these guys are you?" Jeremiah asked Dante, scratching his chest and pointing to behind him.

"It seems I will have to." Dante answered him, turning his gaze to Lucien. "Don't hold back if you feel your life is in danger."

"Yes sir." He said softly, nodding his head slightly and watching him as he left with his father and brothers, going further into the large stack of crates.

"Come on kid, let's go over here." Jeremiah said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the side, before he was halted by a man blocking his path. "Look dude, there's no chance in hell you guys can lay a finger on him so don't even think about it." He said with a scowl, pushing Lucien behind him.

"He disrespected our boss by talking back like that." The man growled, cracking his knuckles. "Let's see how well he fights without those powers."

"Yeah, well, to be honest that asshole needs to be brought down a peg." Jeremiah drawled casually.

The man snarled and pulled his fist back before throwing it out for the other males face. His fist stopped in mid air and he cried out when he was suddenly lifted up and thrown into the men that had been closing in behind them.

"Hey I could have handled that." The raven almost whined down at Lucien, who merely shrugged. "You should probably use that thing to get us somewhere safe until the boss comes back." He said seeing the rest of the gangsters only get angrier.

"Alright." Lucien nodded before they both shot up from the ground, Jeremiah letting out a yell of surprise. He settled them both on a catwalk far above the lights below where it would be difficult to see them. He looked to his side and frowned down seeing Jeremiah crouched over and shaking. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken." He answered slowly standing up. "You really can fly."

"I suppose you can call it that." Lucien muttered looking down at the grouping below them. "There are so many of them."

"Yeah that's a combination of Enzo's men, Lucca's men, Matteo's men and of course the Don's men." He explained, wishing he could smoke but the light would just give the group down below something to shoot at.

"Where are Dante's men?" Lucien asked curiously, making the raven chuckle.

"Kid, we're it." He said leaning his elbows on the catwalk railing. "Dante used to have just me for the longest time, now he's got us."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Why just us?"

"Well, no one wants to work under him. See he's the bastard child of the Don and a woman he met after his wife passed away giving birth to Lucca."

"If his wife passed, why is he called a bastard?" Lucien questioned with a scowl.

"Because he wasn't married to her and he didn't marry her. Hell he didn't know he had a son until Dante showed up at his door when he was fourteen after his mother had died. Even though it was a shock to him, the man let Dante into his home and treated him well. Matteo has always felt that Dante doesn't deserve the position he has and a lot of the family agrees with him. Matteo made sure that Dante got all of the really dirty and dangerous jobs when he turned eighteen, in hopes of killing him off. But Dante thrived for about two or three years and then he met me." He said with a grin. "I've been his right hand man and driver for about eight years now."

"Wow." Lucien breathed, sitting down. "After you saying that, I almost don't want to leave after my debt's been repaid."

"Hey, don't let Dante hear you pity him or he'll rip you a new one." Jeremiah warned him, reaching down and patting his head. "Let's just hope that the Don doesn't give into his eldest sons demands that you be shared amongst the gang."

He scowled. "No way would I do that willingly."

The older man grinned down at him. "You'd go down' fighting wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

He laughed and sat down next to him. "I get the feeling we'll get along great. If you want I can show you all of my old haunts in the city."

"You come from New York?"

He puffed out his chest proudly. "Born and raised! I'm not Italian like the rest of these jackasses so they hate it when I give them shit."

"Dante is back." Lucien said standing back up. "Ready?"

"Ugh, sure."

Dante looked up and watched Jeremiah fall down on his ass in front of him. "Damn brat! I know you did that on purpose!" he shouted, shaking his fist up at Lucien who floated gently back down to Dante's side.

"Jeremiah shut up." Dante said, the man standing up and dusting himself off with a grumble. He looked over his shoulder slightly at his brothers before putting a hand on Lucien's shoulder. "Come on we're leaving."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What happened?" Lucien asked when they were safely in the car and driving away.

"We talked." The blonde muttered, taking out his pack of cigarettes. "You don't have to worry, you'll be staying with me. I made sure that my brothers don't come near you. Lucca I'm not really worried about, but if any of Matteo's or Enzo's men approach you; don't go easy on them. Especially be wary of Enzo's."

"I never liked Enzo." Jeremiah said with a scowl. "That asshole is so quiet, you can fucking tell he's planning something."

He slowly nodded, taking what they both said to heart. This was a lot more dangerous than he thought. "Sounds like you're protecting me rather than me protecting you." Lucien said with a chuckle, looking out of the dark window and squinting his eyes to try and see the water of the harbor as they drove on.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance soon enough." He said with an exhale of the cigarette. "We get a break for a few days before we have to fly to California."

Jeremiah groaned and slammed his forehead on the steering wheel. "Fucking really! Why does your father let your brother push you around so much like this?"

Dante didn't say anything to that and Lucien frowned at him slightly. "Can we see the ocean tomorrow?" he asked to change the apparently touchy subject.

"D'aww, how cute." The driver said with a snicker.

The blonde glared at the back of his head, very tempted to take out his gun and shoot him. "Yes, we can see the ocean tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dante you're an uncaring asshole, but I love your apartment!" Jeremiah exclaimed, flopping himself down on the white couch in the spacious living room.

"Wonderful thing to say to your boss." Lucien said, rolling his eyes while taking off the tie from around his neck. He let his eyes roam over the large apartment. He supposed it was meant to be 'modern' or whatever it was called from what he saw on television. But it was just so…empty feeling and cold.

"Get off my couch." Dante said kicking Jeremiah off it. "This isn't a hotel. You have your own place."

"My place is a hole in the wall that I never see." The raven grumbled. "Come on it's late, let me stay… Help me out here kid." He asked Lucien when he saw Dante wasn't budging on his decision.

"Sorry but after what happened on the plane you are forever on your own." The white haired male muttered, walking by to look at what he supposed was his new living arrangements.

"You're pissed about that! Come on you sounded like you liked it." He said with a grin, waggling his eyebrows before a pillow flew off the couch and pressed against his face.

Dante chuckled. "As fun as it is to watch you smother Jeremiah, I still need him alive."

Lucien waved his hand and the pillow flew away. "Brat." The man panted. "So I can stay? You owe me for keeping me in fucking no-where Nebraska for like three months."

The blonde let out a breath through his nose. "Fine, but you wake me up and I'll shoot you."

"Awesome! Hello guest room!" he cheered, clapping his hands together and standing up.

"Where am I sleeping?" Lucien asked curiously before blushing when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Right." He muttered, glaring at Jeremiah when he laughed and he made the pillow return to over his face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dante turned off the light in the bathroom after he finished his shower, looking across his dimly lit bedroom to the young man sitting in the clear sphere chair hanging from the ceiling in front of a set of windows.

Feeling eyes on him Lucien tilted his head slightly and shot him a wary look. "My ass really needs a break."

He found the blunt and crude statement rather amusing. "Don't worry, it's safe for tonight." He assured him with a chuckle in his voice.

"You know the buildings in Beggars Hand are about twice as big as these." He said while pointing out the window. "The ones in Queens Hand would probably blow your mind."

"You almost sound homesick." Dante observed, walking over and resting his arm on top of the chair. "I thought someone like you would be thrilled to be in such a nice place like this apartment."

He picked at the hem of his boxers and shrugged slightly. "I guess it's nice…It's just so…cold though. Doesn't feel like a home."

"Well, I'm hardly here." He said, running his hand through his hair to push it out of his face. "But I'm sure Jeremiah told you all about that."

He looked up at him with a small frown. "Yeah, he did. Sorry."

"Don't be. If I really hated what I do I would leave."

Lucien hummed and made the chair sway slightly with a small telekinetic push. "Whatever happened to the man that tortured me? I heard he was in a mental hospital."

Dante arched an eyebrow down at him looking slightly bemused by the sudden question. "Afraid he'll come after you again?" he asked reaching into the chair and rubbing the top of his head. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

"Well if fate has proven one thing, it certainly doesn't like me. With my luck, he'll come back a wielder." He muttered, shooting a look at the seemingly harmless belt hung up on the headboard of the bed before turning his gaze back out the window.

The blonde huffed. "You worry to much over something that will never happen."

"What were the odds of you being a wielder and saving me back in that church?" he asked blankly.

He turned the chair to face him and leaned his head down close to his face. "Alright. If he comes back I'll just shoot him between the eyes before he can touch you or Sunny." He tapped the spot between Lucien's eyes to illustrate his point, before smoothing his bangs out of his face. "Feel better now?"

He slowly nodded. "I suppose." The idea of someone being shot like that didn't sit well with him, but he figured that it was Dante's way of trying to reassure him.

"Good, now it's late and we should sleep." He said moving away from the chair and to the bed.

"Isn't it a little weird sharing a bed with me when you don't plan to actually have sex with me?" Lucien asked curiously after getting up from the comfortable chair.

"You want to sleep in that chair instead?" he shot back.

He looked back at the chair and shrugged. "I've slept in far more uncomfortable places."

Dante rolled his eyes and pulled the covers back. "Stop being an idiot and come here."

"Not an idiot." He grumbled with a pout, trying to walk past him to the other side of the bed, but cried out in surprise when arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled down onto the bed. "That better be your elbow." He muttered in irritation, shifting around until he was in a comfortable position lying beside the other male. "I still say this is weird."

"Would sleeping with you make it less weird?"

Lucien shot a look at the smirking man before turning onto his side and pulling a pillow over his head. "Goodnight." He said, his voice muffled from under the pillow.

Dante chuckled and turned away from him as well. "Goodnight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucien grunted softly feeling a small weight jumping up and down on his back. "Nngh, go away Sunny." he muttered tiredly, reaching behind him to shoo away the imp.

"**Hungry." **Sunny growled, jumping onto his back and shaking his shoulders.

Lucien groaned and slowly opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to shoot a sleep filled glare at the black mass on his back. "Alright, I'll feed you. Get off and give me a minute." He sighed, letting his head fall back down on his firm and warm pillow.

That was moving.

He blinked his eyes a few times before sitting bolt up right, heat rising to his face when he realized he'd been sleeping Dante's chest. Said man cracked open a tired eye and reached his hand up, grabbing Lucien's arm and tugging him back down. "Go back to sleep."

"**Hungry!"** Sunny yelled, making Dante growl in annoyance.

"He won't stop until I feed him." Lucien said softly, moving the arm wrapped around him off.

The blonde grunted and turned onto his side, giving up trying to keep the young man in bed in favor of going back to sleep.

The User yawned softly and looked out the window, his eyebrow twitching seeing that the sun was barely coming up enough to dimly light the sky. Sunny jumped off the bed and sat on the floor waiting for him to get up eagerly. Lucien glared down at him when he almost tripped over him but continued walking through the apartment until he reached the kitchen.

He tried the fridge and found it empty, he tried the multiple cupboards and found cookware but other than a can of coffee he couldn't find any food. "He really wasn't joking when he said he's never here." Lucien thought out loud, deciding to at least make some coffee to wake him up. He never had coffee before he came to this place and at first he didn't like it, now he loved the caffeinated beverage. Especially when he was this tired.

"Sorry Sunny, there isn't any food." He sighed, sitting down on the kitchen floor and patting his head.

Sunny growled and sat down, glaring up at his human. **"Hungry!"**

"What do you want me to do?" he asked with a groan, pushing his bangs out of his face. When the imp just continued to growl he hung his head and stood up. He didn't want to wake up Dante; he had a feeling the man wasn't a very good morning person. So that left only one other person.

He pushed open the door to the guest room and shook his head at the man sprawled out on the bed, snoring loudly. "Jeremiah." He called out, standing by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. "Hey, Jeremiah. Get up." He said, kicking the bed to shake it.

The man snorted and blinked open his brown eyes, looking up at Lucien with a glare. "Fuck, what?" he asked with a growl.

"There isn't any food in the kitchen."

Jeremiah turned his back to him and pulled the covers up over his head. "So?"

"Sunny's hungry and I'm starting to get a little hungry as well." He said, rubbing his stomach when it growled.

"The hell do I look like your mommy? You're a grown ass man, take care of yourself." The raven griped, sticking his hand out from under the covers and shooing him away. "If you want food, go and get it."

"I don't have any money."

Jeremiah grumbled and threw the covers off as he sat up, grabbing his discarded pants and pulling out his wallet from the pockets. "Here. Get something for Dante and me while you're at it." He said holding out the money for the younger man to take. "Whatever is fine."

He slowly took the money with a frown. "But-"

"Dear god I will shoot you if you don't leave me alone!" He snarled, pulling the covers back over himself and signaling the end of the conversation.

Lucien furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the pile of money in his hand. He was going to say that he didn't know the city, but with how big it was there had to be some place close by with food. So he drank some coffee, put on the only clothes he had which were the dress shoes, pants and shirt from yesterday; minus the vest and tie and left the apartment.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dante frowned as he examined his somewhat quiet apartment, the only sound being his drivers loud snoring coming from the guest room. The sun was well up in the sky and shined a warm glow through the large windows of his living room. But there was someone missing…and there weren't that many places for him to hide.

He made his way to the guest room and turned on the light, ignoring the protest coming from Jeremiah. "Where's Lucien?" he demanded.

"The fuck time is it?" The raven-haired male asked, lifting his head to look at the clock.

Dante kicked him in his side to wake him up and get his attention. "My bodyguard is missing. Where is he?"

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" He groaned, pushing himself up and rubbing his side. "Oh, the kid? He came in here saying he and the little thing were hungry. So I gave him some money to go get some food." He said with a small wave of his hand.

Dante shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're an idiot."

He scowled up at the man. "Ah the first insult of the day. How am I an idiot? There are plenty of places around and he's a big boy he can take care of himself."

"Jeremiah," he said slowly, pressing his hands together to keep himself from punching the idiot in the jaw. "Think very carefully about Lucien, where he's been so far and why this makes you an idiot."

The blonde could almost see the wheels turning in Jeremiah's head before something clicked and his eyes widened. "Oh shit he doesn't know the city!" he shouted, jumping out of bed. "He could be anywhere!"

Dante clapped his hands. "Very good. Now your reward is going to be me testing out my gauntlet on you." He stated, his hand going toward the boundelor around his waist.

Jeremiah held up his hands with a nervous grin on his face. "N-now hold on. You don't have to be so pissed. He couldn't have gotten to far."

"I'm back!" Lucien's voice suddenly shouted from the front door. "You guys awake yet?"

"Thank you sweet mother of God." Jeremiah said falling back on the bed in relief before crying out in pain when Dante kicked him in his crotch. "The fuck man!"

Dante ignored him and left the guest room to make his way to the kitchen, seeing not only Lucien setting a brown paper bag on the counter but Linda standing beside him with a small bag in her hands and an amused look on her face. "If you boys can't take care of your pet then I'm going to have to take him away from you." She said in a 'tsk, tsk' manner with a small grin on her lips.

"I'm not a pet." Lucien muttered, Sunny jumping up onto the counter and waiting eagerly to be given some food.

"You found him?" the blonde asked, hearing Jeremiah stumble in behind him.

She nodded. "You two got lucky," she wrapped her arms around the User and pressed her cheek against his head. "Poor thing was so turned around that he was going in the opposite direction of the apartment."

"Please get off me, I wasn't that lost." He objected under his breath.

"Of course you weren't." She giggled, mussing up his hair. "Well guess you were right to ask for this." She said holding up the bag to Dante. Linda moved it away from him when he tried to take it. "Uh-uh. Don't I get a reward for finding your pet?"

"I'm not a pet damnit!" Lucien barked, pushing a white container to Jeremiah when he sat down.

Dante grabbed the container and held it to Linda. "Here."

"Hey that's mine!" the driver protested.

"I don't reward stupidity." The blonde said blankly, making Lucien snicker.

Linda opened the container and made a face at the food inside. "No thank you, this is far to fattening."

"Yeah then your broom won't be able to carry you anymore." Jeremiah said with a smirk.

She shot him a look, shutting the container. "You know I was going to give this back to you, but never mind. Here you go Sunny." she smiled, pushing the container in front of the imp. The first time she saw it, or him rather, she had been a little unnerved. But quickly she discovered that Sunny acted much like a cat, not just his size but his behavior as well. He loved sitting on Lucien's lap and being petted, he was virtually curious of everything and one time when they were discussing his trial back in Nebraska; he had chased around the light that was reflected off Linda's watch. He really wasn't all the threatening, in fact he was rather cute.

"Wait!" He jumped across the counter to grab it, but the imp cackled and jumped down to the floor with the food. "Damnit! Give it here you little monkey!" he shouted, running after the imp. "I paid for that shit!"

Lucien eyed the bag Linda handed over to Dante. "What is that?" he asked curiously.

The red headed woman winked at him. "Something just for you."

"…I feel like I should run." He deadpanned, backing away from them.

She rolled her eyes and patted the stool next to her. "Don't be a baby and come sit here."

"Tell me what you're going to do." He demanded.

Linda pouted slightly. "That isn't fun." She took the bag from Dante and pulled out one of two boxes in it, throwing it to him.

"Careful with that it was expensive." The blonde muttered, a little irritated that she was throwing it around.

Lucien opened the small cardboard box, greatly curious as to what was inside. He blinked his eyes when he opened the top before pulling out an earring. It was a strange looking upside down golden cross on a few links of gold chain, with a small red stone in the middle. "Jewelry?" he asked with a small frown and looking up at Dante. "Why? And did it have to be an inverted cross?"

"That was my idea." Linda chirped with a grin. "Call me a sadist."

"Think of it as the symbol of your debt to me." Dante said to him, looking at him with a very serious and strict expression. "I want you to keep it on at all times, when your debt's been repaid I'll take it off."

He turned his attention from Dante back to the earring and held it up to the light to study it, the frown remaining firm on his lips. "I don't like it, but doesn't seem like I have much choice." He sighed.

Linda grinned and took out the other box in the bag. "Don't worry, it won't hurt that much." She said while pulling out the ear pierce gun from the confines of its box.

-.-.-.-

He flicked the newly placed earring back and forth, resisting the urge to tug on it. "Ugh, this feels so weird." He muttered. "My head feels heavier."

"You get used to it." Linda grinned, brushing her hair aside to reveal her own set of hanging earrings. "There's something I've been curious about you though." She hummed, tapping her chin in thought. "What was the fashion like where you're from?"

Jeremiah snorted before laughing. "Really? That's what you ask him? What was the fashion like? He's from another flipping dimension and that's what you want to know? Fuck that tell me about the weapons."

Lucien's eyes twitched and he looked away. "I'd really rather not."

Linda slapped the driver on the arm. "See? All you did was upset him. My question was harmless at least."

"Your question was idiotic!"

"Says the bone head that sent out a new comer in New York City for food!"

As their argument continued Lucien rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the kitchen, feeling Sunny close on his heals. _Ugh, they sound like an old married couple._ He thought, shaking his head. _Wonder where Dante went too? _He scratched his head not seeing him in the living room making the only place he would be was his bedroom. _Do I dare go in there?_

"What'd you say about my hair!"

_Forget married couple they're like teenagers. _He thought quickly making his way to the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and blinked when the noise completely stopped. _Oh great it's sound proof._ He deadpanned, feeling his eyebrow twitch. He patted the door before turning away from it and looking around the room for the blonde man, quickly seeing him sitting back in that sphere chair by the window. A relaxed posture to him with a cigarette in one hand and his gaze turned down below him but it didn't look like it was fixated on anything. "Not worried about snipers?" he asked when it looked like the man wouldn't notice him as he approached.

Blue eyes turned to look at him before he looked away. "The windows are bullet proof."

"That really doesn't surprise me." He said, clapping his hands and walking around the bed toward the window. "What are you looking at?"

Dante let out a slow exhale of smoke as he inquired, "What are you doing?"

"Um, talking to you?" Lucien asked. "Linda and Jeremiah are screaming at each others like monkeys and I came in here to hide…am I not allowed to talk to you? Because I think we talk a lot."

The blonde rubbed his eyes somewhat wearily. "Right, forget it. It's nothing."

Lucien tilted his head to the side and walked closer, putting his hands on the chair and leaning down to look at him better. "You look tired."

He grunted, pushing his loose bangs from his forehead. "Don't worry about it." He stated, motioning for with his hand for Lucien to move.

The User huffed and sat down next to the chair. "How long am I going to be with you?"

He gazed down at him from the corner of his eye for a moment then looked away again. "Awhile."

_That's specific._ Lucien thought, feeling a little annoyed but did his best to brush it off. "Are you thinking about what we have to do in California?"

Dante shut his eyes and a stream of smoke trickled out of his mouth.

Lucien waited for him to say something but when he didn't he frowned and sighed. Obviously the man wanted to be left alone to think about whatever it was he was thinking, but he didn't want to leave the room and listen to Jeremiah and Linda yell at each other. He leaned his head against the chair and remained silent, looking out the window as well. He started when a hand suddenly dropped down onto his head and eyed the man from under his messy bangs seeing blue eyes staring back down at him. The hand moved from the top of his head to under his chin, gently pulling him up from the floor and onto his lap. "You don't want to do _that_ again do you?" he asked warily, leaning away from him slightly.

"That was my first thought." He spoke softly, reaching his hand up to rub Lucien's freshly pierced ear, trailing his fingers down the chain and to the small golden cross. "I need to take my mind off of what I'm thinking about. How about you sing me the rest of that song?" he suggested, pulling him closer to his chest.

Ebony eyes stared at him with surprise. "You remember that? That was what, over a month ago?"

Dante tugged on the earring lightly. "So? I want to hear the rest of it." His lips twitched up somewhat before he pressed them behind his ear; gently nipping the skin. "Of course I can make you sing a different way." He whispered gruffly against his flesh.

Lucien flushed and he shook his head to make the man move away from his ear. "Alright I'll sing it." It was a little weird to sing it purposefully; mostly he just did it without thinking about it, but it was better than having sex again with the very rough man. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. _"__Saa mite goran kanashii ohanashi. Saa hankachi no youi wasurezu ni. Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji to koi wo shitasou na. Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no. Shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku."_

He leaned back into the cushion of the chair, watching soft pink lips move to fluidly sing and spell the tale of the song. _Come, listen to this sad story. Come, don't forget to prepare a handkerchief. It seems that there was a witch in a land and it seems that she fell in love with a prince. Let's forget about the magic that stops time. Now is a time of joy. _He mentally translated to himself, resting his head on his hand.

"_Juujika ni dakare sora aogu. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Inori no koe nado kakikesare. Opus transit in otium. Kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii. La mortz est super nos!"_ He kept his voice very even, with small raises here and there to punctuate certain words.

_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky. (Repent! Repent!) Silence these voices of prayer. Dedication reduced to nothing. If you go so far as to call my love black magic. (Repent! Repent!) Then I will destroy all with the flames of my hatred. (Death is weighing upon us._) Dante move his hand to Lucien's waist, wrapping his arm loosely around him and slipping his fingers under his white shirt. He was surprised to hear a little mixture of Italian and Latin in the song, he thought it would have all been Japanese. "Keep singing." He muttered when Lucien stopped to shoot him a look.

The white haired male eyed him suspiciously before shutting his eyes again and continuing, _"Saa mite goran moeru you na sora wo. Saa wasureru na seigi no honoo wo. Aru tokoro ni majo ga itasou na. Aru ouji wo taburakashitasou na. Miryou suru mahou ni torawareta mono no. Shiawase na toki wa sugisarishi."_

He slowly rubbed the skin under his fingers in a circular motion, making it slight so Lucien wouldn't take to much notice of it and stop again. _Come, take a look at the burning sky. Come, don't forget the flames of justice. It seems that there was a witch in a land and it seems that she deceived the prince. To those who were captured by her alluring magic your times of joy are over._

"_Juujika ni tsunagi akuma yobu. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Ashiki jumon wo sakebu mae ni, Virtus migrat in vitium. Kano tsumi naru majutsu ni shinpan wo. Nunc cuncta rerum debita. Kono seinaru honoo wo hanatsu ga ii. Exorbitant a semita."_ He didn't take notice of the hand, rather the more he sang the more his mind began to calm, he forgot where he was and the amount of emotion in his subtle voice increased.

_A demon calls out, tied to a cross. (Repent! Repent!) Before shouting its evil spell. (Virtue reduced to vice.) If you judge that to be a crime of witchcraft. (Now, everything there is) __Envelop her in the sacred flames of righteousness. (has derailed from the right path and gone mad.) _Such a morbid song and from the way that Lucien sang it, seems that he knew that as well though Dante wasn't sure if that was consciously or not.

"_Kaku munashiki hito no orokashisa. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Ano yuuhi no aka wa moetsudzuke. La mortz est super nos!" _He took a small pause to catch his breath before humming softly for a few moments. "_Toki wo tomeru mahou wasureru kurai no. Shiawase na toki wa sugiteyuku."_

_The foolishness of empty-headed people. (Repent! Repent!) That evening sun's red will continue to burn. (Death is weighing upon us!)... Let's forget about the magic that stops time. Now is a time of joy. _ He slowly moved his hand further under his shirt, stopping to run his fingers over a small scar above his waist; his gaze remaining fixated on the young mans face seeing his eyes moving rapidly under his lids.

"_Juujika ni dakare sora aogu. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Inori no koe nado kakikesare, Opus transit in otium. Kono ai sae majutsu to yobu no nara. Nunc cunta rerum debita. Nikushimi no honoo wo hanatsu ga ii. Exorbitant a semita."_

_Held by the cross, I look up at the sky. (Repent! Repent!) Silence these voices of prayer. (Dedication reduced to nothing.) If you go so far as to call my love black magic. (Now, everything there is) Then I will destroy all with the flames of my hatred. (has derailed from the right path and gone mad.) _Sensing that the song was coming to an end he moved his hand from under his shirt and up to the back of his neck.

"_Kono akaku moeyuru hi no you na. Penitenziagite! Penitenziagite! Chi no namida no wake wo wasureru na. La mortz est super nos!"_ Lucien snapped his eyes wide open after he finished singing, leaning back against the enclosed sides of the chair with wide eyes.

_Like this red, burning flame. (Repent! Repent!) Don't forget the reason for your bitter tears. (Death is weighing upon us!)_ Dante raised an eyebrow seeing the younger males face become white. "What's wrong with you?"

He pressed a hand against one of his eyes, trying to recall that face for some kind of detail, but it eluded him. "I…I think I just remembered something or someone."

The statement made the blonde sit up slightly. "You did?"

"Yeah, it was a face b-but I can't tell if it was a man or a woman or what they looked like." He stammered, moving his hand to his hair to grip and tug on it. "I want to remember. I need to see that face damnit!" The chair swung after his outburst, the windows giving a loud shudder as well.

Dante pulled him down and pressed their lips firmly together, wrapping his other arm around him when he tried to push away. He held him there until he stopped struggling and just slumped against him. The blonde pulled away feeling something wet fall on his cheek, blinking down seeing tears leaking from Lucien's partially shut eyes, his mouth formed in a tight line; trying to stifle the sounds of his crying. It startled him really, he wasn't used to crying. People had fallen to their knees before him begging and crying for their lives but obviously he'd just shot them, as was his job.

Clearly he couldn't just shoot Lucien to get him to stop crying. But he was very much out of his element with this. He eased Lucien off of him and onto the chair before leaving the room.


End file.
